Music of My Soul (1st in 2AU Bonded Books)
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Another twist of time has the tenth Doctor meeting Melanie, his Bonded. And of course he is over the moon. Unfortunately his companion, Rose Tyler, isn't as thrilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls! Here's another AU story with my OC Melanie Hannigan. This idea was given to me by time-twilight so a big thanks goes to her.**

 **A thanks also goes to frosty600 for giving this chapter a read.**

 **A big thanks goes to SaberbladePrime who had also read this chapter and for giving me the title for the story.**

19 year old Melanie briefly paused in her jam on her acoustic guitar when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called. The brunette smiled when she saw Sarah Jane step in "hey Sarah", she greeted.

"How many times have I told you Ellie, you are allowed to call me mum", Sarah Jane said reminding her.

"I know, sorry. It just still doesn't feel right, you know? Even though I've lived here for three years", Melanie confessed.

"I know", Sarah Jane said. She understood why it didn't feel right to Melanie. The teenager had explained when Sarah Jane had first adopted her, she didn't want to betray her own mother by calling someone else mum. Despite the fact that Charlotte had passed away when Melanie was a child. Sarah Jane wasn't going to keep pushing the whole 'call me mum' thing. She was going to leave it to Melanie to decide if and when she was ready.

"Whats up?" Melanie asked.

"It's almost time to head to Deffry Vale", Sarah Jane replied.

"Is it? I thought the meeting is at 2?" Melanie asked.

"That's in 15 minutes", Sarah Jane said. Melanie glanced at the clock by her bed and saw that she was right.

"So it is. Huh, I hadn't noticed", Melanie said setting her guitar down, leaning it against the wall. She then pulled on her brown ankle boots and pink cardigan before grabbing the camera that was hanging on a hook on the back of her door. The two brunettes then left the house.

~Deffry Vale High~

"My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips", Mr Finch said to both brunettes as he led them down a flight of stairs.

"Oh, I'd love to. Thank you!" Sarah Jane said politely "And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then…"

"But good results are more important than anything", Melanie pointed out.

"Exactly. You're a young woman of vision, Miss Hannigan", Mr Finch said.

"Oh, I can see everything, Mr Finch. Quite clearly. How about you Miss Smith?" Melanie glanced at Sarah Jane.

"Yes I can", Sarah Jane agreed.

~Staff Room~

The Doctor was sitting on a desk eating a biscuit while a teacher paced up and down talking. "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy… in cubits"

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?"

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot", Mr Parsons nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at them.

"Except for the teacher you replaced, and it was plain weird, her winning the lottery like that", Mr Parsons continued.

"How's that weird?" the Doctor asked.

"She never played! Said the tickets were posted through their doors at midnight", Mr Parsons explained.

"Hmm. The world is very strange", the Doctor said popping another biscuit in his mouth trying not to smile as he was the one behind it.

Mr Finch then enters the Staff Room followed by two brunettes. One of which was very familiar to him. His former companion Sarah Jane Smith. The other brunette standing beside Sarah Jane was a lot young, probably about Rose's age. As he looked at her, a sudden warmth flooded through his chest followed by a gentle tug of his hearts. The Doctor knew what that meant, he'd had lessons on it when he was at the Academy. Those two sensations only happened when you found your Bonded. But she couldn't be…could she? It only ever happened between Time Lords and Ladies as far as he knew. He'd never heard of Bonding between a Time Lord/Lady and a human…yet he got both of those tell-tale sensations just looking at the young brunette.

He'd always wanted to meet his Bonded. She would be for him and him alone. And they'd be connected in the heart, mind and soul. The prospect of being that _connected_ with someone excited him. It had been the one thing during the war that had kept him going. Gave him hope. And then he destroyed that hope in his actions that ended the Time War.

But if these sensations where real and not something he was imagining because he still yearned for that connection…then maybe just maybe there was hope after all.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time", Mr Finch called bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith and Miss Melanie Hannigan. They're writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times", Mr Finch explained "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes" and with that he left.

Sarah Jane and Melanie headed over to Doctor. "Hello", Sarah Jane greeted.

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor said cheerfully unable to take his eyes off of Melanie. Yes, he was happy to see his former companion but his potential Bonded caught his attention just a little bit more.

"And, you are…?" Melanie asked. The Doctor heard an American accent when she spoke.

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith", the Doctor replied.

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by the name", Sarah Jane remarked.

"It's a very comment name", the Doctor said with a shrug.

"From what she told me, he was a very uncommon man", Melanie informed him. _Sarah told her about me? Wonder what she told her?_ the Doctor thought.

"So, um, have you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked getting down to business.

"Not long. It's only me second day", the Doctor replied.

"Oh, so you're new then? What do you think of this school? I mean this new curriculum?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"And doesn't it strike you as strange that so many children are getting ill?" Melanie added.

"You two don't sound liked you're just doing a profile", the Doctor remarked with a grin.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while we're here", Sarah Jane informed him and Melanie nodded in agreement with her.

"No. Good for you", the Doctor said. He watched the pair walk off and a proud smile appeared on his face. "Good for you. Oh, good for you Sarah Jane Smith", he said to himself. He was very proud of her. She was investigating, doing what they used to do when she was his companion.

And Melanie…what were the odds that the young woman who appears to be his Bonded was working with his former companion? That made him curious. _Melanie Hannigan_ herself made him curious. He really hoped that he would see her again.

* * *

Later…

Sarah Jane and Melanie crept up to a window where the older woman undid the latch. After checking to make sure the cost is clear, the pair climb through the window into the class room. They quietly made their way to the Headmaster's office. While Sarah Jane was picking the lock, she and Melanie hear a bang followed by a screech. "Uh Sarah… I think we need to run", Melanie said as the sounds got louder and closer.

"My thoughts exactly", Sarah Jane agreed and they ran back down the corridor away from the noises. As they were running, they heard another screech forcing them to change direction, taking them down a different corridor.

"Let's hide in here", she suggested opening the door to a storage room. They entered only to find a police box sitting there. "Is that the TARDIS?" Melanie asked as Sarah Jane stared at it.

"I think it is", Sarah Jane replied. If the TARDIS was here that meant the Doctor was here too. Was it that teacher John Smith she spoke to earlier? Or was it one of the other teachers? She was broken from her thoughts when a male voice spoke behind them.

"Hello Sarah Jane"

Sarah Jane and Melanie turned around to see the Physics teacher, John Smith standing there. "It's you", Sarah Jane breathed, staring at the man. Seeing both him and the TARDIS made her realise that he _was_ the Doctor. "Oh…Doctor…"

Melanie's eyes widened at that. The amazing man who'd been a big part of her adopted mother's life and in a way a part of her life was standing right in front of her. Once again she got a gentle tug at her heart and a pleasant warmth blossomed in her chest when she looked at the Doctor. _What did this even mean?_ she thought still confused about these sensations

"You're the Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded "I am", he confirmed.

"I can't believe it. After all those stories…" Melanie shook her head still in awe of seeing the Doctor "you look different", she remarked remembering how her mother described the Doctor she'd been travelling with.

"Remember what I told you about Time Lord's and how they can change if they're seriously hurt. And the name of the process…."

"Regeneration!" Melanie said suddenly remembering.

"Sarah Jane told you all about me?" the Doctor asked. He was both surprised and pleased that brunette whom he was pretty sure was his Bonded now, judging by the way the warmth had come back into his chest upon meeting her again, knew so much about him. She must be a very close friend of his former companion and extremely open minded.

"Yep. Mum has told me a number of your adventures", Melanie replied. The Doctor did a double take when she mentioned the word 'mum'. Sarah Jane couldn't help but smile as Melanie's use of the word mum.

"You're a mum now?" he asked Sarah Jane.

"Yes I am", Sarah Jane said proudly "I adopted this one three years ago". She put an arm around Melanie.

"She's pretty cool. Probably the best adopted parent in the world", Melanie declared. While it was hard to call her mum, though sometimes she would just say it without thinking, Sarah Jane was a pretty awesome adopted parent.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Ellie", Sarah Jane said though secretly she was a bit pleased by her declaration. She knew Melanie was extremely grateful for what she did three years ago, and had thanked her often, it was nice to hear her say that she thought she was 'cool'.

"But it's true! You are the best adopted parent in the world", Melanie insisted "and anyone who says otherwise will get slapped by the smelliest fish I can find". Sarah Jane couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You better make sure you don't fish slap the wrong person, it might get you into trouble", Sarah Jane said sternly.

"If they're mean about you, then they get fish slapped, regardless of who they are", Melanie said. Despite everything she'd been through and the manner in which she'd met Sarah Jane, Melanie was not a violent person. It just wasn't in her nature. However, she was pretty protective about her loved ones.

The Doctor watched the banter going on with a smile on his face. It was nice to see that his former companion had managed to move on from travelling with him, even going as far as having a family. If anyone deserved to be a mum, adopted or otherwise, it was Sarah Jane Smith. "So what brings you to the school?" Sarah Jane asked the Doctor, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well…UFO sighting…school gets record results. I couldn't resist", the Doctor replied "What about you two?"

"The same", Sarah Jane agreed and the trio shared a laugh. Their laughter was abruptly cut off when a scream sounded. The Doctor and Sarah Jane share a grin. This was just like old times!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Mep101, Nai0310, SeleneAlice, bella cullen the original, ErrantHuntress, WorldJumper0123 for following/faving my story.**

They ran off to find the source of the scream, Melanie following behind them with big smile of her own. It was rather exciting for her, she was about to participate in an adventure with the Doctor!

The Doctor nearly collided with Rose who suddenly appeared from another corridor. "Did you hear that?" Rose asked before she noticed two women with the Time Lord "Who are they?"

"Rose this is Sarah Jane and Melanie. Sarah Jane, Melanie this is Rose", the Doctor said introducing them happily not noticing the rather displeased look on the blonde's face that seemed to be more aimed at the younger brunette.

"Nice to meet you", Melanie said politely holding out her hand. She wasn't quite sure why Rose was looking at her like that as they'd only just met. She hadn't done anything to upset her had she? Rose begrudgingly shook Melanie's hand, not saying a word.

Sarah Jane knew why Rose looked so displeased, she had guessed that one or both of them were former travelling companions of the Doctor. That also meant that there was going to be some tension between them which Sarah Jane didn't mind so long as Rose didn't direct any of it towards her adopted daughter. With a force smile on her face, she said "Hi. Nice to meet you" and shook Rose's hand as well. She then turned to the Doctor "you can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger", Sarah Jane said.

"I'm not his assistant!" Rose shouted, outraged.

"No?" Sarah Jane glanced at the Doctor who was standing there, scratching his ear looking uncomfortable "get you tiger".

"Maybe we should find out where that scream came from", Melanie suggested looking between Sarah Jane and Rose.

"Good idea", the Doctor readily agreed. He hurried off down the corridor, the other three following.

~Maths Room~

It turned out that the source of the scream was none other than Mickey Smith. He was standing by an open cupboard with numerous packages around him. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me" he said apologetically, still pretty shaken up "You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me", he explained gesturing to the packets on the floor.

"Ew", Melanie said making a face when the Doctor picked one of them up. It was a vacuum-packed rat.

"And you decided to scream", the Doctor said looking at Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey countered.

"Like a little girl?" the Doctor retorted.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey said indignantly.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt", the Doctor said. Melanie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the obviously shaken up man.

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose said trying to get them back on topic.

"Well, obviously they use them in biology lessons. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet", Sarah Jane mocked. Melanie looked her adopted mother wondering that reason for the hostility towards the blonde. "How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that in years. What are you from, the Dark Ages?" Rose retorted.

"Anyway, moving on", the Doctor said quickly before either of them could say anything else and before Melanie could jump in to defend her adopted mother. Sarah Jane and Rose crossed their arms giving each other the dirtiest of looks. "Everything started when Mister Finch arrived", the Doctor continued "We should go and check his office". He chucked the rat he is holding back at Mickey, who quickly dropped it.

~...~

"I don't mean to be rude or anything. But who exactly are you two?" Rose asked Sarah Jane and Melanie as they walked.

"Sarah Jane Smith and this is my adoptive daughter Melanie", Sarah Jane replied "I used to travel with the Doctor", she added.

"Oh!" Rose said sounding a bit put out about finding out that there had been others who travelled with the Doctor before she met him. Then she realised that the Doctor had never mentioned any others that came before, not even Sarah Jane Smith. "Well he's never mentioned you", she added.

"Oh, I must've done!" the Doctor exclaimed hurriedly as the older Smith looked at him shocked that she was never mentioned, not even to another companion "Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time"

"Hold on…" Rose paused, pretending to think about it "sorry…never". The blonde walked smirking knowing how upset that news made Sarah Jane. The woman in question hurried after her.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Sarah Jane asked, the annoyance clear on her face. Melanie hurried after them, not wanting a fight to break out between Sarah Jane and Rose.

Mickey hung back with the Doctor, a grin on his face as he looked at how uncomfortable the Time Lord looked "Ho ho! Mate! The missus, the ex and the ex's daughter. That's almost every man's worst nightmare", he said cheerfully before they followed after the three women.

* * *

The Doctor used his sonic on the headmaster's office. He opens the door and peered inside "Rose…you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school…? Well… they do" the Doctor said looking up at the ceiling. They followed his gaze to see giant bat like creatures hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey said loudly turning on his heel and hurrying away. Sarah Jane, Melanie and Rose follow at him. The Doctor closed the door quietly but the noise wakes up one of the bats.

~outside~

"I am not going back in there" Mickey declared as he was catching his breath "no way".

"Those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed.

"I guess they were the ones the rats were for", Melanie stated.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people", the Doctor explained "Come on".

"Come on, you've got to be kidding!" Mickey exclaimed as he turned to go back inside.

"I need the TARDIS" the Doctor told him "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen".

"Actually Doctor we might be able to help you there", Melanie said grabbing his coat sleeve. The Doctor tried to ignore the flash of disappointment when she grabbed his coat sleeve. If only she'd taken his hand!

Melanie led him over to Sarah Jane's car, opened the boot and pulled off a green blanket to reveal a metal dog.

"K9!" the Doctor said delighted to see him, his disappointment temporarily gone for the moment "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9…well, K9 Mark Three to be precise".

Rose and Mickey glanced at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression. "Why does he look so… disco?" Rose asked.

"Don't diss our dog Rose", Melanie said defending K9. Before being adopted by Sarah Jane, the only pet she had was a small cat named Smudge. She loved that cat, she really did but she had to admit that she loved K9 even more. Though to be honest she never really considered him to be a pet, he was more a member of their little family. One, she was proud to be a part of.

"What's happened to him?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, one day, he just…nothing!" Sarah Jane explained.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor questioned.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro", Sarah Jane replied "And the technology inside him could rewrite human science. so really we couldn't show him to anyone".

The Doctor stroked K9 making cooing noises. Rose rolled her eyes while Mickey just stares at him. Melanie watched with a small smile on her face. "Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute?" Rose asked but the Doctor continued to stroke the metal dog "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy!"

The blonde was rather annoyed by the fact that the Doctor seemed so delighted to see K9. She didn't see anything special about him, it was just a tin dog. A broken tin dog.

~coffee shop~

"Oh come on, you're making that up", Melanie said not believing the Doctor's story. As fixing K9 he was telling her about one of his adventures. Well…Melanie had asked him, out of curiosity and the Doctor happily obliged. He didn't mind telling her about his latest travels one bit. He was actually rather happy that she'd taken an interest.

"I'm not. We actually met a werewolf and Queen Victoria", the Doctor insisted.

"Seriously?" Melanie asked looking at him incredulously.

"Seriously", the Doctor confirmed "Rose bet 10 pounds that she could get and the Queen to say 'I'm not amused'".

"And did she?" Melanie asked, interested.

"Well… she didn't exactly get the Queen to say it but Queen Victoria said it all the same", the Doctor said still a bit put out by the fact he'd lost the bet.

Melanie smiled "oh man. I wish I could've been there", she laughed. The Doctor smiled, she had a rather lovely laugh.

"I would take you to visit Queen Victoria except we got exiled", The Doctor confessed.

"Ok now I know you're making that up", Melanie said not believing him.

"I'm not!" the Doctor insisted. "Rose and I were knighted and then exiled".

Melanie raised her eye brows at him "Oh so you're a sir now? If I'd known that earlier I would've bowed. I guess I'll settle for a salute" and she did just that.

"Don't do that"

"Why not?" Melanie asked smiling.

"Because I don't like people saluting me. So don't", the Doctor answered.

"Sir Yes sir", Melanie said saluting him again.

"Melanie", the Doctor wined. He wasn't annoyed, not really. He was loving the fact that he could talk to her so easily. And that they could joke about, it was brilliant! He honestly couldn't wait to ask her to join him on his travels in the TARDIS.

"Doctor", Melanie said mimicking him.

Sarah Jane shook her head smiling at their playful banter. It certainly seemed that the incarnation of the Doctor was getting on really well with her. Almost certainly even better than she ever did. But then again the Doctor was a different man all those years ago. She wanted to ask the Doctor why he'd dropped her off but she knew it wasn't the right time. Besides she was more content to watch her adopted daughter and the Time Lord chat.

Rose in the meantime was glaring at the trio, feeling rather jealous about how well Melanie was getting along with the Doctor. "You know, you didn't drop me off in Croydon all those years ago", Sarah Jane told the Doctor after a while of watching him and her daughter chat.

"Where was it?" the Doctor asked.

"Aberdeen", Sarah Jane said irritably.

"Right…that's next to Croydon, isn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope. Not by a long shot", Melanie said shaking her head.

Then suddenly K9 springs to life. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" the Doctor said happily leaping to his feet. Rose and Mickey came over when he said that.

"Hello mistress Melanie", K9 greeted nodding at Melanie.

"Hey Buddy", Melanie said happily rubbing his metal head.

"Master", K9 greeted, looking straight at the Doctor.

"He recognises me", the Doctor said ecstatic.

"Affirmative", K9 confirmed.

"Rose, give us the oil", the Doctor said and Rose gave it to him.

"I wouldn't touch it, though" Rose warned him as he took the lid off the jar "That dinner lady got all scorched".

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that" the Doctor dips his finger in the oil and smears it onto K9's sensor. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go"

"Oil. Ex, ex, ex, extract ana, an… analysing…."

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice", Mickey said delighted.

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane scolded causing Mickey to look sheepish.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil", K9 declared.

"They're Krillitanes", the Doctor said shocked.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad", the Doctor said grimly.

"And what are… Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked wondering just how bad these creatures could be if the Doctor was worried.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever…the Krillitanes are the same" the Doctor explained "An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks"

"What're they doing here?" Melanie asked.

The Doctor though about it for a moment and his eyes widened in horrible realization "It's the children. They're doing something to the children".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to NicoleR85, Siriusly Potter-tastic, Doctor and Bad Wolf, Charmed2100, time-twilight, WorldJumper0123, April-showers2451 for following/faving my story.**

 **frosty600: yep they sure are.**

 **Time-twilight: thanks for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 1 – thanks!**

 **Chapter 2 – yeah that would be rather amusing, I might consider that.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you! Glad you like.**

~outside the coffee shop~

"So whats the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked as Sarah Jane and Melanie hoist K9 back into the car.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes… they're tin dogs" Mickey smiles and gives a small laugh. "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm…." Mickey's eyes widen when it hits him "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog" he sits down in shock at that realisation. Melanie sat down next to him.

"There's nothing wrong with being the 'tin dog'", Melanie informed him "though I bet you're much more important to the team than that", she added.

Mickey shook his head "No, I'm not important to the team at all", he said, still shocked by this realisation.

"Of course you are! I recon there's at least one time where you saved the world", Melanie said.

"Well… I did save the world one time…" Mickey admitted.

"Well don't leave me in suspense!" Melanie said nudging him "tell me all about it". When Mickey hesitated she added "come on, I want to hear how a companion of his saved the day". Seeing that she _was_ genuinely interested, Mickey smiled and began to tell her about the Slitheen in Downing Street.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asked as she and the Doctor left the coffee shop. She couldn't help but ask the question, especially since meeting a former companion.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor asked as he walked.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line", Rose replied.

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor stopped looking angry and hurt.

"I thought you, me were…. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this…now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"No. Not to you", the Doctor said abruptly.

"But Sarah Jane…you were that close to her once, and now… you barely even mention her why not?" Rose asked trying to stop her voice from trembling.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…" the Doctor broke off, his gaze shifting over her shoulder at Melanie who was laughing at something Mickey had just said.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone", the Doctor continued, his hearts clenching at those words. Melanie was human. That meant one day she was going to die. _No don't even think about it!_ he mentally scolded. Melanie was young, she still had plenty of years left. Besides, as she was his Bonded that maybe just maybe she wouldn't age like a normal human. It might be foolish for him to hope that was the case but he was going to do it all the same.

"Doctor?" Rose said seeing that he seemed to be distracted by something. The Time Lord looked back at her.

"I have to live on Rose, alone", he repeated "That's the curse of the Time Lords".

"Time Lord", Mr Finch said from where he was perched on the roof. The Krillitane next to him swooped down towards the Doctor and Rose. They ducked down but it just swept over them, not even touching the pair.

The group watched it fly off, screeching. "What on earth was that all about?" Melanie asked "it didn't even touch either of you". Which she was incredibly pleased about. She didn't want either of them getting hurt.

* * *

~13 Bannerman Road~

The Doctor pushed open the door to the attic and sounds of an acoustic guitar drifted out. He stepped in to find Melanie sitting in a chair strumming along on the instrument. He was about to announce his presence when she opened her mouth and started to sing.

 _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _Since you came along_

 _Your touch is sunlight through the trees_

 _Your kisses are the ocean breeze_

 _Everything's alright when you're with me_

As he listened, he found that he really liked the sound of her voice.

 _And I hold my favourite thing_

 _I hold the love that you bring_

 _But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

 _And the colours are golden and bright again_

 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _I see the whole world in your eyes_

 _It's like I've known you all my life_

 _We just feel so right_

 _So I pour my heart into your hands_

 _It's like you really understand_

 _You love the way I am_

A smile appeared on his face as the song continued. Just listening to her, made his hearts feel lighter.

 _And I hold my favourite thing_

 _I hold the happiness you bring_

 _But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

 _And the colours are golden and bright again_

 _And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _Now I'm alright_

 _Now I'm alright_

 _Everything's alright_

 _'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

 _And the colours are golden and bright again_

 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

Melanie looked up, startled when she heard someone clapping when she finished the song. "Doctor? How long have you been there?" she asked.

"From the beginning", the Doctor replied "you're quite good and you have a nice voice".

"Thanks", Melanie said blushing at his compliment. The Doctor sat down on the chair next to her.

"How long have you been practicing?" he asked.

"Few years", Melanie replied "I started learning how to play the guitar when I was 8" she fiddled with the tuners on her guitar.

"So do you want a career as a musician?" the Doctor questioned.

"I've been thinking about it", Melanie answered "but I really like working with Sarah Jane. So at the moment it's more of a hobby". She glanced at the clock. "It's getting late, I better let you get some sleep" Melanie stood up as did the Doctor "goodnight Doctor".

"Night Melanie", the Doctor said as she walked to the attic door with her guitar.

She paused and glanced back at him "you can call me Ellie if you like, most people do", Melanie informed him and with that she pulled open the attic door and stepped out.

* * *

The next day the group was back at the school, just after the bell rang to begin the day. "Rose, Sarah and Ellie, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside" the Doctor instructed "Here, you might need this" Rose holds out her hand for the sonic but the Doctor give it to Ellie instead. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside", the Doctor added turning to Mickey, completely missing the peeved look on Rose's face.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked. Sarah Jane chucked her car keys to the man.

"You can keep K9 company", she suggested.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack", the Doctor added.

"But he's metal!" Mickey exclaimed.

"I didn't mean for him", the Doctor said.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch", the Doctor replied.

~computer lab~

Melanie walked over to one of the computers with the Doctor's sonic in her hand. She set it down on the on the desk so she could pop her earbuds in her ears and listen to music while she worked to get into the computer.

Rose glared at the brunette's back when she saw the tip of the sonic light up with a blue light. "Rose can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asked as Melanie ducked under a desk.

"I've got a feeling you're about to", Rose said.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel that I'm intruding…"

"I don't feel threatened by you or your adoptive daughter", Rose cut in "if that's what you mean".

"Good because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off", Sarah informed her.

"No? That's not the impression I got from that conversation you had last night", Rose said. She'd overheard them talking about the Christmas invasion. That was fine but the parts where Sarah Jane was telling the Doctor that 'he was her life' did not sit well with her at all. "What about _Ellie_?" Rose asked "she seemed to be getting rather friendly with the Doctor".

"What's it to you if she makes friends with the Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked, getting defensive over her adoptive daughter "this is the first time I've seen her genuinely happy in three years. And as for our conversation, I was just telling him how difficult it had been adjusting to life back on Earth…"

"The thing is…when you two met…they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya", Rose snapped.

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you couldn't believe", Sarah Jane said indignantly.

"Try me", Rose challenged.

"Mummies", Sarah Jane said.

"I've met ghosts", Rose said with a shrug.

"Robots. Lots of Robots"

"Slitheen. In Downing Street", Rose retorted.

"Daleks!" Sarah Jane shot back. Where she'd been working, Melanie took her earbuds out having heard the argument over the music.

Rose snorted "Met the Emperor".

"Anti-matter monsters"

"Gas masked zombies"

"Real living dinosaurs!" Sarah Jane said, her voice rising. _Oh boy. I hope this doesn't come to blows_ Melanie thought watching them, ready to step in if she had to.

"Real living werewolf!" Rose cried.

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"…seriously?" Rose asked her anger gone, replaced by surprise. Sarah Jane put a hand over her mouth and shakes her head. Rose smiles and laughed slightly. Melanie relaxed seeing that the argument seemed to be over.

"Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man and…we're arguing over the Doctor", Rose said. Sarah Jane leaned against the desk "with you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go 'what?' and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose asked.

"All the time!" Sarah Jane laughed.

"Hey um Rose, mum told me that he used to stroke bits of the TARDIS", Melanie said carefully "does he still do that?"

Rose glanced over at her. Instead of giving her a cutting retort, the blonde smiled "Yeah, yeah he does! I'm like, 'do you want to be alone?'" she said with a laugh.

Melanie snorted at the image that just popped into her head which of course set the other two off. When the Doctor walks in, it makes them laugh even more.

"What?" he asked completely oblivious as to why the three women were laughing "Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these?" Rose, Melanie and Sarah Jane didn't say anything just kept laughing. "What?" he asked again, genuinely confused "Stop it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to secretsquirrel16, Hexilian, Starangel5593, ester. ped. Ufjf, Isabelnecessaryonabicycle, The Wishing Well for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! Here's another chapter.**

 **Time-twilight: thanks! Glad you like. I'm not quite sure if the Doctor will tell Rose in this series.**

Rose and Melanie turned to the double doors when they heard several sets of running footsteps. "No, no. This classroom's out of bounds" Rose said to the children as she and Melanie stopped them from getting into the classroom "You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" Thankfully the children just left without questioning why they had to go somewhere else.

Not long after Rose had ushered the children away, all the computer screens flickered to life showing code scrolling down it. "You wanted the programme? There it is", Sarah Jane said looking at the screens.

"Some sort of code…" the Doctor said staring at the screen. "No… No, they can't be…" the Doctor breathed when he realised what it was "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm".

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The…God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe" the Doctor explained "Time and space and matter, yours to control".

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes" the Doctor started to pace, working it out "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a… as a… conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer", he explained.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them", Rose said worriedly.

"What's 59 x 35?" the Doctor asked.

"2,065", Rose answered. The Doctor gave her a 'that says it all' look. "Oh, my God…" the blonde said with wide eyes.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"No, it's gotta be children. The god-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code…they're using their souls", the Doctor said gravely.

"Let the lesson begin", Mr Finch said as he entered the room. The Doctor turns to face him, his stance defensive. He couldn't help it, his Bonded was in the same room as the enemy. And while they hadn't formed the Bond yet, he felt the strong urge to protect her. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it" the Krillitane said as he slowly approached.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are", the Doctor retorted.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good", Mr Finch said.

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"No… someone like you", Mr Finch replied. The Doctor was a little surprised by that answer, it wasn't one he was expecting. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom" Mr Finch told the Doctor.

"No", the Doctor said firmly. There was no way on Earth or even in this universe that he would ever work with them. No way!

"But imagine what you could do, Doctor if you had that power", the disguised Krillitane continued.

"I don't want the power", the Doctor said still firm in his resolve "and I'm certainly not going to help you".

"What about your people?" Mr Finch asked "The Time Lords could be reborn".

That had the Doctor hesitating. The Skasis Paradigm would allow him to save every one, stop the war. But at what cost? He could lose Melanie. The thought of losing her made his hearts clench. No, he was _not_ going to lose her. He would rather turn down the chance to save his people than lose her.

"Not interested", the Doctor stated. Mr Finch stared at him in disbelief. He would've at least thought the Doctor would have agreed to that. What was making him turn down that? Mr Finch's gaze shifted over the Doctor's shoulder at the three women. _Maybe it's not a 'what' but a 'who'_ he thought. But which one of them was it?

He stepped around the Doctor, the Time Lord watching him very closely. "You three could be with him throughout eternity", he told them. Mr Finch stepped close to Sarah Jane, watching the Doctor's reaction "young…fresh…never wither…" he moved onto Rose "never age…" he moved onto Melanie and that was when he saw it, the change in the Doctor's stance. _Bingo_ "never die", he said to the brunette pretending he hadn't noticed the Doctor becoming angry at how close he was to this human. Mr Finch walked around to stand behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The Doctor's hands clenched into fists. How dare he touch her! Mr Finch smirked at his reaction. This human was the key to having the Doctor on his side. "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us", Mr Finch said.

Before the Doctor could say or do anything, Melanie jammed her foot down hard on Mr Finch's. She then quickly rammed her elbow into his gut. These two moves, forced Mr Finch to let her go. She wasted no time running over to the Doctor's side. Sarah Jane and Rose quickly followed suit. The four of them fled the room.

* * *

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose and Melanie hurry down a set of stairs where they run into Mickey and Kenny. "What is going on?" Mickey asked. Before anyone could answer him, three Krillitanes approach by half-flying, half- groping along the corridor. The Doctor and the others turn on their heels and run in the opposite direction. They enter the canteen and run across it to try the doors only to find they were locked. The Doctor reaches into his coat for his sonic, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several Krillitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked staring at them.

"Yeah. Sorry", the Doctor said apologetically.

"We need the Doctor and Miss Hannigan alive. As for the others…you can feast", Mr Finch said. At the Krillitanes swoop down on the group with the intent to kill them all save the Time Lord and Melanie. The Doctor snatched up a chair to try and fend them off while the others tried desperately to avoid the bat aliens.

Suddenly a beam of red light hit one of the Krillitanes causing it to fall to the floor, dead. K9 had come to the rescue!

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistresses" the metal dog advised.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouts and they all start running again. "K9, hold them back!" the Time Lord called as he ushered every one out of a door.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode!" K9 shouts and fires continuously at the Krillitanes and Mr Finch.

* * *

~Physics lab~

"Everyone ok?" the Doctor asked looking around at them all. They all gave him different versions of 'I'm fine' or 'I'm ok'. "Ellie?" the Doctor asked looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Melanie replied "how are we going to stop the Krillitanes?" she questioned.

The Doctor had a think about that for a moment, his eyes widening as the answer came to him "the oil. We can stop them with the oil because they've changed their physiology so often that even their own oil is toxic to them", the Doctor explained. He turned to Rose "How much was there in the kitchens?" he asked.

"Barrels of it", Rose replied. They all jump as the Krillitanes pound on the door, their claws ripping holes in it.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey…" the Doctor began

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked cutting in.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school", the Doctor said "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

Kenny went over to the fire alarm and broke the glass with his elbow. The alarm blares which caused the Krillitanes to shriek in pain. The Doctor grins at the boy and flings open the door. He and the others race past the Krillitanes and Mr Finch who are in too much pain to stop them.

When they got to the kitchens, the Doctor went to one of the barrels and tried to use his sonic on it. "They've been deadlock sealed!" he tried another one "Finch must've done that. I can't open them"

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing", K9 informed him.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me". Sarah Jane, Rose, Mickey and Kenny run out the door.

"Goodbye K9", Melanie said quietly before she too left. She knew what K9 was about to do and she knew there wasn't any way to save him. Moments later the Doctor ran out, locking the door with his sonic.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked him seeing that her metal dog isn't with him.

"Mum we need to go", Melanie said grabbing her hand. She trying to pull her away but Sarah Jane wasn't moving.

"Where is he?! What have you done!" she shouted at the Doctor. He didn't answer her, just took her other hand. Together he and Melanie pulled her away from the school. Seconds later the school exploded.

The kids cheered as paper rained down on them. Rose and Mickey also looked rather happy. "I'm sorry", the Doctor said to Sarah Jane quietly.

"It's all right. He was just a… daft metal dog. Fine, really", Sarah Jane said quickly. Melanie hugged her mother as she burst into tears. The girl was just as upset as her mother over losing K9. He was a member of the family after all.

* * *

Later…

When Melanie stepped inside the TARDIS, her mouth dropped open "it's amazing!" she exclaimed taking in the large room. Despite knowing it was bigger on the inside, she was still in awe of the place. The Doctor grinned, happy about Melanie's reaction to the TARDIS. He happily noted how the lights seemed to brighten slightly and a gently, happy hum resonated in the air the moment Melanie had stepped in. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS had acknowledged Melanie was his Bonded even though they hadn't formed the Bond yet. That pleased him greatly.

"You've redecorated!" Sarah Jane said as she took in the console room of the TARDIS.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh… yeah. It'll do", Sarah Jane replied.

"I love it", Rose said patting the console.

"Hey Rose what's 47 x 369?" Sarah Jane asked her.

"No idea" Rose said shrugging "It's gone now. The oil's faded".

"That maybe but you're still pretty clever", Sarah Jane told her.

"We're about to head off, but… you could come with us", the Doctor said hopeful that she would. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"No… I can't travel with you" she said "I've moved on from that. Besides I think maybe it's someone else's turn…"

"Yeah", the Doctor agreed. Both he and Sarah Jane had a discussion about allowing Melanie to travel in the TARDIS. He was fairly happy to let her come and had even agreed to Sarah Jane's terms to keep her safe, or as safe as possible for as long as Melanie was under his care. Sarah Jane also made him promise to bring her daughter back every once in a while for a visit. "So Melanie, would you like to come with us?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd love to!" Melanie said happily. Rose suppressed the urge to pull a face when Melanie agreed to the Doctor's offer to travel with them. Although they'd had a little moment where she, Melanie and Sarah Jane had kind of bonded, she didn't really want the brunette teenager. "I mean if that's ok with you mum", Melanie added.

"It's perfectly fine with me", Sarah Jane assured her "as long as the Doctor keeps his promises", she added looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"I will, cross my hearts" the Doctor said doing just that.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked surprising Sarah Jane "No, not with you" he quickly corrected "I mean…with you" he gestured to the Doctor "'Cause I'm not a tin dog. And I wanna to see what's out there". Rose glanced at the Doctor, mouthing 'no' at him.

"Oh go on, Doctor", Sarah Jane urged.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh", the Doctor agreed, Rose rolling her eyes at his answer. That was the last thing she needed, not one but two more people travelling with herself and the Doctor.

Mickey laughed in delight but stopped quickly and when he noticed the lack of response from Rose. "Rose, is that okay?" he asked.

"No, great. Why not? "Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, I'd better go", Sarah Jane said cutting through the awkward silence that followed Rose's words. She and the Doctor walked out of the blue box. Melanie decided not to follow them so they could talk alone. "It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world", Sarah Jane said.

"Something to tell the grandkids", the Doctor said. His hearts literally jumped at the prospect of having children with his Bonded.

Sarah Jane laughed "Oh I doubt that will happen any time soon Doctor. Not when there's a whole universe waiting to be explored", she said.

"Good point", the Doctor agreed. _Yeah, a very good point. You haven't even formed the Bond with her_ a little voice in his head piped up. _You shouldn't even be thinking about kids yet._ Yep he was kind of thinking way, way into the future. He needed to take this one step at a time. And do it properly.

"Goodbye Doctor", Sarah Jane said after a moment.

"Oh, it's not goodbye. You'll be seeing me again", the Doctor said "especially since you'd like Melanie to come home every so often".

"I know but please Doctor. This time, say it", Sarah Jane requested.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane", the Doctor said complying with her request. He throws his arms around her and lifts her off the ground, hugging her. When he set her down, Melanie came hurrying out to of the TARDIS. She ran over to her mum and hugged her.

"Bye mum", Melanie said.

"Goodbye sweetheart", Sarah Jane said kissing the top of her head. Melanie smiled at her before going back into the TARDIS.

"I hope your mum likes the gift I left her", the Doctor said switching on the scanner.

"You rebuilt K9!" Melanie said seeing her mother walk away with K9 mark IV trundling along next to her. She hugged the Doctor happily missing the dirty look Rose was giving her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to dream lighting, grapejuice101, Adaya Black, colorfulimagination123, pinkspring101, WyvernHandler, SerrafinaDrake, The Little Red Panda, lindsayejcampbell12, vampire-lover96-bite. Me, nadibear14 for following/faving my story.**

 **time-twilight: thanks! I couldn't see him agreeing with Melanie present.**

 **frosty600: oh yeah it certainly will be.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you**

 **dream lighting: you'll have to wait to see what her reaction is.**

 **ShirleyMallery: thanks! I'm glad you love it.**

 **nadibear14: I'm really glad you love this! here's another chapter.**

* * *

The next morning Melanie was up early, sitting on the captain's chair with her guitar. She strummed out a little tune on the instrument. Melanie looked up surprised when she heard the same tune being hummed back. She plucked out a quick version of _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ and smiled when the TARDIS hummed it back at her. "You wanna join in don't you?" she asked and received a happy tone which she assumed meant 'yes'. "Alright then. Try to keep up", Melanie said and started to play again.

About an hour later the Doctor stepped into the console room to find Melanie sitting on the captain's chair strumming out a tune on her guitar, the TARDIS seemingly accompanying her with varying tones of sounds.

"Morning Doctor!" she said cheerfully when she finally noticed him.

"Morning Ellie" the Doctor said "I see you two are having fun".

"Yeah we are", Melanie replied "this is a first for me. I've never had a sentient spaceship accompany me before. I think I could do this for hours". The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"I bet you could", the Doctor commented. He was rather content to let her play, to bond with the TARDIS however there was also the matter of the Bond. He need to talk to her about it before the Bond could be accidently formed. As much as he wanted to form the Bond, he felt it wouldn't be fair to Melanie to do it without her knowing what it meant.

The Doctor went over and sat down on the chair next to her "Ellie there's something we need to talk about", he said "its nothing bad", he quickly added "but it is important".

"Ok", Melanie said setting down her guitar to show the Doctor that he had her full attention.

"When we met, did you feel anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Like what?"

"A warmth in the chest and a tug in the heart", the Doctor replied.

"Yeah I did", Melanie confirmed "how did you know?"

"I felt the same things too", the Doctor told her.

"What does it mean?" Melanie asked.

"It means…." The Doctor was cut off when Rose bounced into the room.

"Morning!" she greeted.

 _Worst timing ever_ the Doctor grumbled internally but he turned to her with a smile. "Morning Rose", he greeted.

"Hey Rose", Melanie said politely.

"So where are we going today?" Rose asked keeping her attention on the Doctor, pretending that Melanie wasn't sitting there too.

"I thought I'd let Ellie choose seeing it's her first trip", the Doctor replied. He turned to the brunette, missing the displeased look that had appeared on Rose's face.

"I don't know", Melanie said "it's a big universe. Surprise me". The Doctor smiled. She wanted him to surprise her, so surprise her he shall! "But before we head off, I should probably put my guitar away", Melanie added. She hopped off the captain's chair, picked up her guitar and left the console room. "Morning Mickey", she greeted the black man as she passed him.

"Morning Melanie. Do you know where we're going today?" he asked.

"No, I just asked the Doctor to surprise me", Melanie answered "I'm pretty sure it's going to be awesome".

* * *

"It's a spaceship. Brilliant!" Mickey said happily as he stepped out of the TARDIS "I got a spaceship on my first go!"

"It looks kind of abandoned", Melanie remarked looking around the disused room "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous", the Doctor said. The last thing he wanted was to take Melanie somewhere dangerous for her first trip.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asked the Time Lord went over to a control panel in the center of the room.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take", the Time Lord replied. He pulls on a switch which turns the lights on. The humans looked up in awe as the roof gradually opened into a window showing them a spectacular view of the stars.

"51st century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home Ellie. As are you Mickey, two and a half galaxies", the Doctor explained.

"It's incredible", Melanie breathed staring at the stars.

"I take it your surprised then Ellie?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, you can say that", Melanie agreed still in awe.

"I went to the year 5 billion for _my_ first trip", Rose spoke up trying to make it sound like an offhand comment but failing.

"Really?" Melanie asked as Mickey wandered over to a port hole gazing out at the stars.

"Yep. I met aliens _and_ witnessed the end of the Earth", Rose said smugly before walking off to join Mickey at the porthole, placing her hands on his shoulders. The Doctor frowned at the tone of Rose's voice but it seemed that Melanie didn't notice.

"That sounds like it was a pretty interesting trip", she remarked.

"It was. I can tell you about it later if you like", the Doctor offered.

"I'd like that", Melanie said. The Doctor nodded and turned his attention back to the control panel. Melanie watched went back to looking at the stars through the window and the Time Lord rummaged around the control panel, picking up bits of various equipment looking rather unimpressed.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on", the Doctor said causally chucking down the piece in his hands casually as he notices a screen with a diagram. Melanie went over to have a look as did Rose and Mickey "Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going...full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe… and we're not moving"

"So where's all that power going Doctor?" Melanie asked.

"Good question. I've got no idea", the Doctor replied.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked. The Doctor leant forward and tweaks some knobs on the control panel.

"Another good question. No life readings on board", he replied looking at the screen.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag", Rose joked.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods", the Doctor said not getting the fact that Rose was joking. Melanie glanced at Rose with an amused look which the blonde returned. While Rose wasn't happy that the brunette was here, she couldn't help but return the amused look.

The Time Lord sniffed the air catching a whiff of something cooking. "Can you smell that?"

The three humans smelled the air as well "Yeah, someone's cooking", Rose agreed.

"Sunday roast, definitely", Mickey added.

The Doctor presses something else and a door behind them slid open. The four walked through to see part of a wall and floor with 18th century décor.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French", the Doctor said using his sonic on the ornate fireplace "Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided".

"There's another room through there", Melanie said crouching down and peering through the flames. "Oh hello!" she said cheerily as a young blonde haired girl appeared on the other side staring at her in surprise.

"Hello", the girl responded.

"What's your name?" Melanie asked as the Doctor crouched down next to her.

"Reinette", the girl replied.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. I'm Melanie", Melanie said introducing herself.

"Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" the Doctor asked.

"In my bedroom", Reinette replied.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" the Doctor questioned.

"Paris, of course!" Reinette answered wondering why he'd asked that.

"Paris, right!" the Doctor said nodding as if it should've been obvious.

"Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette enquired.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check…" Melanie raised a brow at the Doctor's answer "Can you tell me what year it is?" he asked.

"Of course I can. 1727", Reinette replied.

"Right, lovely!" the Doctor said happily "One of my favourites… August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire".

"Goodnight Reinette", Melanie said politely.

"Goodnight Monsieur, Madame"

"You said this was the fifty first century", Mickey said a little confused as Melanie and the Doctor stood up.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe", the Doctor reminded him "I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink".

"What's that?" Mickey asked wondering if it was a term that he should know now that he was travelling with the Doctor and Rose.

"He made that up Mickey. Probably didn't want to say magic door", Melanie replied. The Doctor pouted at her ruining his fun "Oh don't pout. You know you were making that up", she said.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose asked highly amused at how Melanie spoilt the Doctor's fun, though she did her best not to show it.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too", the Doctor remarked.

"She was speaking English, I heard her!" Mickey cried.

"That's the TARDIS. Translates for ya", Rose explained putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Even French?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yes Mickey even French", the Doctor said watching Melanie inspect the fireplace. He stepped up next to her as the fireplace started to move around when Melanie kneed as section of it. Once the fireplace had finished turning, the pair found themselves in a dark room. Reinette sat up as the sound of the fireplace turning woke her. "It's okay! Don't scream! It's just us, the fireplace man and lady", the Doctor assured her. He and Melanie walked across the room where the Time Lord lit Reinette's candle with his sonic "Look. We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace"

The little girl frowned "but Monsieur that was months ago!" Both the Doctor and Melanie where surprised about that.

"Really?" the Doctor said surprised. He went back to the fireplace while Melanie stayed by Reinette's bed. The Time Lord tapped on the fireplace and listened to the sound it makes. "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in"

"Couldn't you do something about it?" Melanie asked "after all you are the fireplace man".

"Well I suppose I…" the Doctor trailed off when he noticed the broken clock on the mantel "oh that's scary".

"What?" Melanie asked not being able to see what he's looking at from where she stood. Reinette on the other hand could.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" she asked skeptically.

"Doctor if that clock's broken, then what is making the ticking?" Melanie asked.

"That is a very good question", the Doctor replied going over to the curtain and checking behind it. There was nothing there. He turned to the bed, the only other place something could be hiding. "Reinette stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge", the Doctor instructed pulling out his sonic and going to the bed. He crouched down scanned underneath with the screwdriver. Suddenly something knocks him backwards.

"Um….Doctor?" Melanie said seeing a figure stand up on the other side of the bed as the Doctor sat up.

"Reinette don't look round", he whispered to the girl who was trembling. Melanie didn't take her eyes off the figure with its creepy clown like mask. She was ready to pull Reinette away at a moment's notice.

"Why are you here? What could you possibly want from a child?" Melanie asked the figure who didn't answer. The Doctor put his hands of the girl's head and looked into her eyes.

"You've been scanning her brain!" he said shocked that whatever this thing was had travelled so far just to scan a child's brain. "What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" the Doctor asked but again the figure didn't answer. Melanie's eyes widened at that.

"You want me?" Reinette asked turning around to look at the figure.

"Not yet. You are incomplete", the figure said in a robotic like voice.

"What do you mean incomplete?" the Doctor asked. Again the robot didn't answer. He stood up as did Melanie. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" he demanded pulling out his sonic screwdriver. The robot didn't answer him either. Instead it walked jerkily around the bed. The Doctor moved to stand in front of Melanie as robot extends an arm and slides out a metal blade from it. The Time Lord calmly moved his head way.

"Monsieur, be careful", Reinette said afraid for the man.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares", the Doctor said backing away, ensuring Melanie was behind him. He wasn't about to let her get hurt. The robot went after the pair. It swipes at the Doctor who jumps back with Melanie. This move takes them right by the fireplace.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" the Doctor asked. The robot doesn't say anything, just swipes at him again. This time it missed the Doctor because Melanie pulled him aside by his coat sleeve, causing the metal blade strike the mantelpiece getting stuck.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked. As the robot was stuck, Melanie took the opportunity to turn the fireplace around.

"Me!" the Doctor called with the grin as the fireplace rotated taking himself, Melanie and the robot with it. As the fireplace finished turning, Doctor runs to a wall where a few fire extinguishers hung and grabbed one. He used it on the robot causing it to freeze in place.

"Excellent. Ice gun!" Mickey said eyeing the fire extinguisher appreciatively.

"Fire extinguisher", the Doctor corrected throwing the fire extinguisher to Rose, who catches it.

"Where did that thing come from?" she asked.

"Here" the Doctor replied.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Melanie questioned.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face" the Doctor pulled off the robot's wig to reveal a plastic egg shaped head containing ornate clockwork mechanism "Oh, you are beautiful!" Mickey and Rose edge closer in curiosity while Melanie studied the ornate clockwork mechanism in the robot's head. "No, really, you are. You're gorgeous!"

"That's what I call space age clockwork", Melanie commented.

"Definitely", the Doctor agreed "I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you", he said getting out his sonic. That robot had tried to attack not only himself but his Bonded as well and that was something he wouldn't let pass. "But that won't stop me", he continued but before he could do anything, the robot teleported away.

"Scotty beamed him up", Melanie joked which made them all smile. Even Rose who was trying not to smile at her joke.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board", the Doctor said going back to the fireplace.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't go looking for it!" the Doctor said pointing at Rose and Mickey.

"Where're you going?" Rose asked.

"I've got to check on Reinette", the Doctor replied "coming Ellie?"

"Yep", she replied stepping up next to him. The Doctor rotated the fireplace, taking himself and Melanie back to Reinette's room. Rose looks down at the fire extinguisher, weighing up in her hands.

"He said not to look for it…."Mickey said when he realised what she was planning.

"Yeah, he did", she said feigning seriousness. They look at each other for a few moments, before Mickey smiles and grabs the other fire extinguisher on the wall.

"Now you're getting it!" Rose said laughing. The pair then jogged out of the room.

* * *

The room Melanie and the Doctor appeared in was completely different to the only they'd been in only moments ago. "Reinette…Just checking you're okay…" the Doctor called out as he and Melanie stepped away from the fireplace. As he idly brushes his hand across the strings of a harp, a young blonde haired woman entered the room.

"Hello", Melanie said causing the Doctor to turn around and see the young woman "We were looking for Reinette. Is she here?" the brown eyed teen asked.

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" a female's voice called from the doorway.

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there", the blonde woman called back. Melanie's eyes widened and a grin spread across the Doctor's face when they both realised that the young woman in front of them was Reinette. "It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are both to be congratulated on your persistence", Reinette said teasingly.

"Reinette!" the Doctor said amazed and the woman smiled.

"You look good Reinette, all grown up", Melanie said.

"Thank you. I may have grown up but the two of you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you", Reinette said, her eyes fixed on the Doctor.

"Right…yes…sorry. Um…umm…umm…listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a couple of strangers, do we?" the Doctor said.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you and Melanie since I was seven years old", Reinette.

"Yeah, I suppose you have. We came the quick route", the Doctor said. Reinette reached forward to touch the Doctor's cheek but he moved away slightly, giving a clear indication to her that he didn't want her doing that. The Time Lord really wanted to take Melanie's hand then and there but he resisted as he knew Melanie wasn't aware of the Bond between themselves. He made a mental note to tell her once this was all over because it was going to get harder the longer he couldn't hold her hand. For the moment he settled for putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient", a servant called.

"A moment!" Reinette called back, annoyed at the interruption. She looked back at the Doctor and Melanie "So many questions. So little time", she said.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" the servant called again sounding much closer than before. Giving the time travellers one last look, Reinette hurries to the open door, grabbing her purse from her dressing table on the way. The servant that was calling comes to the door but stops dead when he noticed the Doctor and Melanie.

"Poisson?" the Doctor asked he realised who he had just been talking to "Reinette Poisson? No…no, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson?!" the Doctor runs up to the male servant while the brunette girl watches rather amused. She too was very surprised to have just been having a conversation with King Louis Fifteen's mistress "Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?" the Doctor hurries back to the fireplace ushering Melanie along as he did so "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" the Time Lord laughs.

"Who the hell are you two?!" the servant demanded.

"I'm Melanie and this grinning man is the Doctor, and we've just met Madame de Pompadour!" Melanie replied feeling just as excited as the Doctor was. The Doctor grinned before turning the fireplace back around to the ship. Rose and Mickey were no longer there.

"Every time Melanie. _Every time_ , it's rule one. Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one!" the Doctor said annoyed there could be anything on this ship". When the pair rounded the corner to discover a white horse.

"Well…that's defined as anything", Melanie remarked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Percabeth Jackson for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

The Doctor and Melanie wandered along corridors, completely lost. They had no idea where Rose and Mickey were. "Doctor, earlier you were going to tell me what those sensations where when we first met", Melanie said after a moment.

"Yeah I was. I suppose this is a good time as any to tell you. The reason why you had those sensations is because you're my Bonded", the Doctor said.

Melanie looked at him confused "I'm your what?"

"My Bonded. It's a very special person who's meant for you, and you alone. You are connected to them in the heart, mind and soul", the Doctor explained.

"That sounds kind of like a soulmate", Melanie remarked.

"That would be the closest thing in Earth terms, yes. When you feel that warmth in your chest and the tug of your heart when you've met someone that means they are your Bonded. As we both got that feeling when we met…"

"That's how you knew that we were each other's Bonded", Melanie finished.

The Doctor nodded "yes", he said "but although we felt those things the Bond still needs to be formed for us to be Bonded".

"Ok, how do you form the Bond?" Melanie asked.

"Through touch. All we need to do is take each other's hand", the Doctor replied.

"It's that simple, just hold hands", Melanie said and the Doctor nodded again "could you tell me more?" she asked. While she was surprised that they had this connection, she was interested to know more about it.

"Usually Bonded couples are able to feel what the other is feeling. They're also able to read each other's thoughts as well a project them. From what I remember it takes a little time after the Bond is formed for that to happen. Though if we did form the Bond, I'm not entirely sure how it'll work between us as you're human", the Doctor explained.

"You mean it's never happened between a Time Lord and a human before?" Melanie asked.

"As far as I'm aware no. Generally Bonding happens between Time Lords and Ladies", the Doctor answered.

"And if we formed the Bond, would this connection be permanent?" Melanie asked carefully.

"Yes it would be", the Doctor replied "Ellie, I promise I won't form the Bond with you unless _you_ want to".

"Ok", Melanie said glad that he wasn't forcing her into it "it's a lot to take in and I'm going to need some time to think about this".

"I understand", the Doctor said. If he was in her postion, he'd want some time too. He just hoped it wouldn't be too much time.

The Doctor paused to look down a corridor before turning to the horse who'd nudged him with his nose. For some reason the animal had decided to follow them while they searched for Rose and Mickey. "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother", the Doctor said irritably.

"Aw, leave Arthur alone", Melanie said stroking the horse's nose.

"Arthur?"

"Well Shadowfax was already taken. Besides he looks like an Arthur", Melanie said. The horse in question snorts and noses her "come on, we better keep looking". The Doctor and Melanie continued walking until they came across a set of white, French double doors.

"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" the Doctor asked as he pulled the doors open. He and Melanie stepped through into a grassy courtyard. They headed to a low wall to watch Reinette walk arm in arm with a dark skinned woman.

"Oh, Katherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette laughed. The Doctor and Melanie ducked down when the blonde woman suddenly turned in their direction.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death", Katherine remarked.

Now that Reinette's attention was diverted, the Doctor and Melanie stood up. "Yes", she said seriously "I am devastated". Katherine laughed and said

"Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

"He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him", Reinette replied. The Doctor and Melanie ducked down again when she looked over in their direction.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Katherine asked.

"Not wrong, no", Reinette replied.

The Doctor and Melanie stood up again when the women walk off. "Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions", Katherine said.

"Every woman in Paris shares them", Reinette pointed out.

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?" Katherine asked.

"As am I", Reinette replied.

* * *

~Mickey and Rose~

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart", Mickey said hopefully.

"Of course it was a real heart", Rose said.

"Is this normal for you? Is this an average day?" Mickey asked looking around.

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey – no more average days", Rose replied. They stop by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

"It's France again. We can see France", Mickey stated.

"I think we're looking through a mirror", Rose remarked.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked when three men entered, one more fancily dressed than the other two.

"The King of France", the Doctor replied coming up behind them with Melanie.

"Oh, here's trouble. What have you two been up to?" Rose asked turning to them.

"Oh, this and that. We became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat", the Doctor replied.

"He picked a fight with a clockwork man…" Melanie added "Oh, and met a horse" she said when Arthur whinnied from around the corner.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey questioned eyeing it.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective", the Doctor said and Melanie lightly whacked him on the arm.

"Rude", Melanie lightly scolded.

"Well, I'm not ginger Melanie", the Doctor countered.

"What does you being rude have to do with you not having ginger hair?" Melanie asked.

"It a long story", the Doctor said waving off her question.

"I bet it is", Melanie muttered "So whats with all these….uh gateways to history?" she asked louder "We've seen loads of these all of the place".

"I don't know Melanie", the Doctor replied "but they all have one thing in common" Reinette entered the room "her. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. _Why_?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived", the Doctor answered.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose questioned.

"Nope. He's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress", Melanie replied.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla", Rose said. She and Mickey both laughed at that.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball" the Doctor said after the king left "In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour".

"The Queen must have loved her", Rose commented as Reinette checked her reflection in the mirror/window.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well", the Doctor informed them.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked surprised.

"France. It's a different planet", the Doctor shrugged. He stiffened when he heard the tell-tale ticking of a clock. The Doctor snatched the fire extinguisher from Mickey and pushed the mirror around to step back into Reinette's world when she saw the clockwork robot in the room.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" the Doctor said lightly.

"Fireplace man!" Reinette cried relieved to see one of her imaginary friends. The Doctor smiled at her before spraying the robot with the fire extinguisher causing it to freeze up. He tossed the fire extinguisher to Mickey when he approached with Rose and Melanie. The robot starts to click and whirr loudly.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice", the Doctor replied.

"And then what?" Mickey questioned.

"Then it kills everyone in the room", the Doctor replied. The clockwork robot's arm shot out to grab the Doctor by the throat but he jumped back "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself" the clockwork robot woman cocked its head but didn't answer "Order it to answer me", the Doctor said to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked.

"It did when you were a little girl", Melanie replied "Let's see if you've still got it Reinette".

"Answer the Doctor's question. Answer any and all questions put to you", the woman instructed the robot. It lowered its arm and answered the Doctor's question.

"I am repair droid seven"

"What happened to the ship, then?" the Doctor asked "There was a lot of damage".

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure", the robot explained.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" the Time Lord asked.

"We did not have the parts"

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts", Mickey said with a laugh.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" the Doctor pressed.

"We did not have the parts", the robot repeated.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" the Doctor questioned, not quite getting what the robot was telling them. Melanie on the other hand, understood what the robot was trying to say and it made her feel rather sick.

"Into the ship. They used the crew", she said.

"The crew?" Mickey asked.

"We found a camera with an eye in it…and there was a heart… wired in to machinery", Rose put in.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find" the Doctor added "No one told it the crew weren't on the menu" he turned to Rose "What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking…." Rose said quietly.

The Doctor turned back to the robot "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" he demanded.

"One more part is required", the robot answered.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" the Doctor asked. The robot jerked its head towards Reinette. The Doctor, Rose, Melanie and Mickey look at her.

"She is incomplete", the robot replied.

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?" the Doctor stated.

"Why Reinette? Out of all the people in history, why did you choose her?" Melanie questioned.

"We are the same", the robot answered.

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same!" Reinette protested.

"We are the same", the robot repeated. Reinette advanced, angry.

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!" she demanded and the robot teleports away.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does", the Doctor instructed.

"Arthur?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"It's a good name for a horse", Melanie replied.

"Yeah it is", the Doctor agreed.

"No, you're not keeping the horse", Rose said exasperated.

"I let you keep Mickey", the Doctor retorted "Now go! Go! Go!" Mickey and Rose went back through to the ship and Melanie pushed the mirror back into place behind them.

"I'm going to have a look, make sure there aren't any others", Melanie said heading for the door.

"Be careful", the Doctor said.

"I will", she promised and left the room.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit". Reinette nodded and the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples closing his eyes. Reinette closed her eyes as well.

"Fireplace man…you are inside my mind", she said after a moment.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here", the Doctor said as he looked through her memories.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them", Reinette breathed.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh…actually… here's a door just there", he said seeing one in her mind. Reinette opened her eyes and grins slyly. "You might want to clo...Ooh. Actually, several"

"To walk among the memories of another living soul…Do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked closing her eyes.

"I don't make a habit of it", the Doctor replied.

"How can you resist?" Reinette asked.

"What age are you?" the Doctor questioned.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising", Reinette teased.

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough" Reinette flinches "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect", the Doctor said not knowing that she flinched from his memories, not her own.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood…" Reinette said quietly.

"It'll pass. Stay with me", the Doctor said.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone…" Reinette whispered.

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life…" the Doctor's eyes snap open "When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then… but not so lonely now. You've found someone whom you share a deep connection with", she opens her eyes.

The Doctor stepped back from her "How did you do that?" he asked.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction...", Reinette explained. The Doctor stared at her, vulnerable. "Oh, Doctor", Reinette said softly. She stepped towards him "Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it? One you'll only share with that special woman of yours".

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked tensing up slightly. What exactly did she see in his mind?

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance", Reinette replied.

"Reinette I can't", the Doctor said pulling his hand out of hers. Reinette noticed Melanie standing in the doorway and smiled.

"I don't mean with me Doctor", she said quietly nodding to Melanie. Reinette took his hand again and led him out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Turner1999, ybzib, Killion R. K, TabloidTeen, leighward, Dragonpallete, Niki niknak, Yuki101, , AlphaWolf246, Ritz-chan, alayara, Mae Ride, Quiet-Hoshi99, TheDeadlyKnightshade, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013, Caitlin718, bookbunnyx, Kris2025, Angelmist98, TheGuardianoftimeandspace, winterhail for following/faving my story.**

 **SnowKi: ta da! Here's another update. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Drwhovian123: thanks!**

 **ShirleyMallery: you'll have to read and find out.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you!**

 **Time-twilight: thanks for both reviews (chapters 5 and 6).**

 **Cphfflover: I'm glad you love it.**

Rose stirred only to find that she was shacked to some sort of operating table with a clockwork robot standing over her. Across the room, Mickey was shackled the same way. "Rose?" Mickey said scared "They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's Melanie? They've been gone for flipping hours!" he shouted.

"You are compatible", the clockwork robot standing over Rose said.

"Well….you…you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because…me and Mickey…we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver" Rose said attempting to stall for time. She hoped that the Doctor and Melanie would turn up soon. The robot standing over her thrusted a sharp, lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. She stared at it apprehensively. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the…" she broke off when she heard a loud banging and someone singing drunkenly in the distance.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night…"

"They called him the… They called him the…the…"Rose tried again.

The Doctor staggered into the room, dancing with Melanie who was wearing a blue 18th century gown with matching elbow length gloves. Reinette had given them to her so that she and the Doctor could hold hands while they danced without accidently forming the Bond between themselves.

Melanie was glad that wearing gloves seemed to work. No offense to the Doctor but she didn't want to form the Bond yet without taking some time to think it over first. It was a big decision to make! The Bond was permanent so she had to make sure of what she wanted because if she decided to form the Bond and changed her mind later…she wouldn't be able to back out of it. Once it was done, it was done.

The Time Lord, wasn't in 18th century garb, he was still in his suit. Though his tie was around his head and he had a pair of sun glasses on his face. "And still have begged for mooore...I could've spread my wings and done a thou…" he stopped dancing and turned to Mickey and Rose, with his arm around Melanie's waist. "Have you met the French? My…god, they know how to party"

"You said it", Melanie agreed slurring slightly. She wasn't drunk and neither was the Doctor but he said to act like it as part of the plan.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in", Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother", the Doctor said distastefully.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?!" Rose demanded. She was more than a little cross that both of them seemed to be drunk.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" the Doctor removed his arm from around Melanie's waist to step forward "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good", he said sincerely. He then spotted the clockwork robots "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you!" he said delighted. "You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania".

"And so's your dad!" Melanie piped up, swaying on the spot.

"Yeah what she said", the Doctor said going over to her and putting his arm around her waist again. "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?" he asked her and shook her head. "Her milometer", he murmured in her ear.

"They want to know how old she is, why?" she asked trying to ignore the shiver that went down her spine and how her heart seemed to speed up when he did that.

"Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible", the Doctor explained. He stepped away from her and approached one of the robots. "So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do"

"The brain is compatible", the robot explained. Behind the Doctor, Melanie slowly inches towards a console, no longer looking like she was drunk. She catches Rose's eye and winked. The blonde then knew that she was pretending.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine", the Doctor said taking off its mask and poured the contents of the goblet in his hand into the clockwork inside the robot. He then replaces its mask and pats it on the head. A second later the robot winds down. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't", the Doctor explained suddenly sober. A robot in the corner of the room begins to advance but Melanie quickly pulls a lever, deactivating it. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about..." the Doctor used his sonic to release Rose and Mickey from their shackles "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off".

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them", the Doctor replied pulling his tie down and removing his sunglasses, putting them on Melanie "Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down" he feels his pockets "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago".

"You were using them as castanets", Melanie reminded him pushing the sunglasses up on top of her head. The brunette didn't think she'd laughed so hard in all her life when the Doctor started to use the Zeus plugs as castanets.

"Oh, so I did", the Doctor said suddenly remembering. He glanced at her and smiled which she instantly returned. He'd certainly earned a few looks from the party goers, not that he cared. He was just happy that Melanie was enjoying herself.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asked trying to ignore the slight jealousy she was feeling.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that", the Doctor said. He frowned as he tried to operate the computer "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

"What's that?" Rose asked when they heard an ominous pinging sound.

"Incoming message?" Melanie suggested.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field…one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well, that was a bit clever", Melanie commented as the robot the Doctor disabled with the oil managed to expel it through its finger.

"Right. Many things about this are not good" the Doctor said as the rest of the robots come back to life "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" he asked as the pinging sounded again.

"She is complete. It begins", the robot replied before they all teleported away.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head", the Doctor replied gravely.

* * *

32 year old Reinette stood by a window looking up at the sky. A shadow passes over a shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway as someone slowly approaches. At the sound of footsteps, Reinette turned around. Fearing it was a clockwork robot, she checked the clock face and saw a familiar figure reflected its glass. "Melanie", she greeted.

"Hello Reinette. I wish I was here under better circumstances", Melanie said.

"What do you mean?" Reinette asked.

"I've come to warn you", Melanie replied "You remember those robots that keep showing up?"

"It's hard to forget them", Reinette admitted.

"Well, in five years they are coming for you. I don't know the precise date, all I know is that sometime after your 37th birthday they'll be coming for you", Melanie warned.

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?" Reinette asked.

"Keep them talking. The robots are programmed to respond to you now, but you might be able to delay them a bit", Melanie replied.

"Until?"

"Until the Doctor can get there", Melanie answered.

"He's coming, then?" Reinette asked.

"He promises", Melanie assured her.

"But he cannot make his promises in person?" Reinette asked.

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be", Melanie replied wishing she could tell her more but she couldn't.

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other", Reinette remarked and Melanie nodded. It does seem that way, if she went by those stories Sarah Jane had once told her. "One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel", Reinette added.

"Yes, one would", Melanie agreed.

"When the time comes will you be there too?" Reinette asked hopeful that both her imaginary friends would be there in her time of need.

"Absolutely. I'll be there a promise", Melanie vowed.

"Melanie? Melanie?" Mickey called. She and Reinette turned to see him appear from behind a tapestry just outside the room "We've found the time window were she's 37. It was right under our noses". Reinette sees the time window behind the tapestry, Mickey is holding back and heads for it. Melanie and Mickey follow her onto the ship.

"So, this is his world", Reinette said looking at her surroundings confused and a little scared. The four hear screaming and chaos in the distance. "What was that?" she asked.

"The time window, the Doctor fixed an audio link", Mickey told Melanie quietly.

"Those screams…is that my future?" Reinette asked afraid of what the answer will be.

"I'm afraid so", Melanie replied.

"Then I must take the slower path", Reinette said. She was startled when she heard her own voice call out.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time"

"That's my voice", the slightly younger Reinette said disturbed.

"Melanie, come on. We've got to go. There's…there's a problem", Mickey said.

"Give me a moment", Melanie said. She couldn't just run off and leave Reinette without making sure that she was ok. Mickey nodded and left. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm very afraid", Reinette confessed "But I know and you'll soon see that the Doctor is worth the monsters" And with that she walked back through to her world.


	8. Chapter 8

~Versailles Palace~

"I have made my decision", Reinette said turning to the robots "and my decision is 'no', I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world and I have no desire to set foot there again".

"We do not require your feet", one of the clockwork robots said.

Two robots come up on either side of Reinette and pushed her to her knees. They point their maiming instruments at her neck. The chief robot approaches her and also pointed his weapon at her. Reinette looked up at him. "You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague _me_ , then rest assured" Reinette lowered her voice to a whisper "so will yours".

They all heard a sound of a horse whinnying and they looked around for it. Suddenly a white horse leapt through the large mirror. Reinette's mouth dropped open when she saw who was on the horse's back. It was the Doctor and Melanie! "Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day", the Doctor said dismounting Arthur "stay up there", he said to Melanie who nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Louis demanded.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France", Reinette said introducing him.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time", the Doctor approached the chief robot "and I'm here to fix the clock". He removed its mask and the robot pointed its blade at his throat.

"Forget it. It's over", the Doctor said glancing up at the broken mirror. There is only a brick wall behind it "Talk about seven year's bad luck. Try three thousand…"

* * *

Back on the ship Mickey and Rose looked at the broken time window. "What happened? Where did the time window go? How are they going to going to get back?" Mickey asked.

Rose didn't answer him. She just stared at the broken Time Window, a single tear rolls down her cheek.

~Versailles Palace~

The robot repeatedly tried to use its teleport but to no avail. It turns to the Doctor.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up", he said. The Doctor watched as the clockwork in the robot winded down and it goes dead. The other robots follow suit and slump forwards. One of them falls backwards causing the clockwork to smash all over the floor. The guests whisper among themselves as the Doctor helped Reinette to her feet.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"What's happened to them?" Reinette asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now", the Doctor replied. He went over to Arthur and helped Melanie dismount. As she did so, she glanced at the brick wall where the mirror/time window used to be.

~spaceship~

"We can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he going to get back?" Mickey questioned.

Rose still doesn't say anything. Her face was a mix of both anger and sadness. She was sad because she wasn't going to see the Doctor again and she was angry at Melanie for it. It was that damn girl's fault! If she hadn't have come with them…none of this would have happened. The Doctor would have found another way to save Reinette, she was sure of it.

~Versailles Palace: later~

The Doctor stood by the window, looking up at the stars. Melanie stood beside him, her gloved fingers intertwined with his bare ones. She glanced behind her when she heard someone approach. It was Reinette. She came to stand on the other side of the Doctor, a glass of wine in her hand. "You know all their names, don't you?" she asked.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything", the Doctor said.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer", Reinette said gazing at the stars "Just as you have, I think".

"From time to time", the Doctor admitted.

"In saving me, you both trapped yourselves. Did you know that would happen?" Reinette asked.

"Mm. Pretty much", the Doctor replied.

"Yet, still you came", Reinette pointed out.

"I made you a promise Reinette, I wasn't about to break it", Melanie said.

"There were many doors between my world and yours", Reinette told them "Can you not use one of the others?"

The Doctor shook his head "When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window", he explained "I'll…I'll pay for any damage. Um…oh that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?"

"Don't worry Doctor, we'll figure it out together", Melanie assured him "on the slow path".

The Doctor smiled "yeah", he said.

"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path", Reinette said after taking a sip of wine.

"Well, neither of us are going anywhere", the Doctor told her.

"Oh, aren't you?" Reinette set down her wine "take my hand". The Doctor took her hand and the blonde woman led him and Melanie to her room. "It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail", she explained showing the pair the fireplace that she'd first seen them in all those years ago.

"When did you do this?" the Doctor asked slowly walking forward.

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor" they smile at each other "It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here" he tapped the woodwork "which might just mean, if I'm lucky...if I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky…" the Doctor beamed when he found the spot he was looking for. "Ah ha!"

"What?" Reinette asked, hoping that 'ah ha' was a good sign.

"Loose connection", the Doctor replied. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and holds it to the loose connection "need to get a man in". The Doctor bangs on the fireplace and waits for it to rotate. "Wish us luck!"

"No…" the Doctor's grin fades from his face, but it's too late the fireplace had already started to revolve. As soon as they're on the other side, the Doctor and Melanie crouched down.

"Madame de Pompadour!" the Doctor called through the flames. Reinette crouched down on the other side "Still want to see those stars?"

"More than anything", Reinette replied honestly.

"Give us two minutes. Pack a bag!" the Doctor said.

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked.

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star", the Doctor replied. He and Melanie stood up and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" Rose questioned as they entered the TARDIS after having a delighted reunion with the Time Lord. The blonde teen had pointedly ignored Melanie but Mickey was pleased to see that she was back.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the robots are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble" the Doctor taps on the controls acting like nothing was wrong.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked knowing that something was wrong.

"I'm always all right", the Doctor lied. Only Melanie knew that he was lying having been the only other person that spoke to King Louis who told them the bad news of Reinette's passing.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place", Mickey said getting the feeling that the Time Lord wants to be on his own. Rose was hesitant but she left with Mickey anyway.

Melanie went over to the Doctor and gave him a hug. The Time Lord closed his eyes grateful that he had someone who shared his loss, someone who could give him comfort when he needed it. "Doctor", Melanie said after a moment "there's something I need to tell you".

"What is it?" he asked.

Melanie moved back and tugged off one of her gloves. She held her hand out to the Doctor "I want to form the Bond", she said.

The Doctor looked from her face to her hand and back. Was this really happening? She'd come to a decision already? "Ellie are you sure? Because once we do this…"

"I know", Melanie gently cut in "I _want_ to do this Doctor. Do you?"

"More than anything", the Doctor answered honestly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Melanie asked. That was all the Doctor needed to reach out and take her hand. The moment their hands touched, they received a shock which made them gasp. The Time Lord stared wide eyed at Melanie as he felt the rush of warmth through his body. The Bond was being formed and it felt fantastic! While learning about the Bond, including how to form it, the Doctor couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like. But his imagination was nothing compared to the actual thing. Melanie stared back at the Doctor, feeling a warmth throughout her body.

Everything just seemed to fade away as the Doctor's brown eyes gazed into Melanie's. He could lose himself in those eyes of hers forever. Slowly Melanie moved forwards, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The Doctor also closed his eyes, his other hand coming up to rest in the small of her back. For the first time in a very long time, he felt at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to EnglishKitsune, poisedrose, Wholockmerlinfan, Always.V.G16, Jackie81615, pandasninjasndkiwis, shikilove, Celaena007 for following/faving my story.**

It was some time before Melanie moved her head to look up at the Doctor. "As much as I'm enjoying this moment, I need to get out of this dress. And put on some comfier shoes", she said "but we'll continue this when I get back", she quickly added having seen a flicker of disappointment on the Time Lord's face.

The Doctor smiled at that "ok", he agreed. Melanie stepped back but couldn't quite walk away as the Doctor had yet to let go of her hand.

"Uh I can't get changed unless you let go", she said.

"Right", the Doctor said giving her hand a gentle squeeze before he let go.

"I'll be as quick as I can", Melanie promised and hurried out of the console room. The Doctor glanced down at his hand and smiled. He'd formed the Bond! And it was most definitely worth the wait.

Melanie walked along the corridor to her room with a smile on her face. She felt good! _must be due to just forming the bond with the Doctor_ she thought. In all honesty she hoped this feeling would never fade.

She pulled open her bedroom door and slipped inside. After a few minutes of struggling with the dress, Melanie managed to loosen it enough so it was easier to remove. She then changed into a set of comfy clothes, opting to leave her hair loose. It wasn't something she would usually do but given the mood she was in, she decided to not bother putting it up. Clasping the TARDIS key the Doctor had given her around her neck, Melanie left the room.

She'd had almost reached the console room when she ran into Rose who did not look very happy. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You", Rose replied "I saw you hugging the Doctor".

"What about it?" Melanie asked wondering why she was so upset over it.

"It seemed to me like it was far too intimate to be just a hug between friends", Rose stated, folding her arms.

"It may have looked that way to you but I was only hugging him to give him comfort over Reinette's passing", Melanie said. She didn't really like to lie but considering the way Rose has been acting towards her, she didn't think it was a good idea to tell her about the whole Bond thing. At least not yet.

"Right you were just 'comforting' him", Rose said not buying it for a moment. She knows what she saw.

"Yes I was. Believe it or not the Doctor and I are friends. Last time I checked friends are allowed to comfort each other", Melanie countered "and I don't know what problem you have with me being on board but you just get used to me being around. Because I'm _not_ going anywhere". Melanie walked around Rose, signalling the end of the conversion.

The blonde teen glared at her retreating form.

* * *

Melanie was almost positive that she'd never laughed so hard in her life. Story after story, each one seemingly to be funnier than the last. In fact she was laughing so hard that she almost fell off the captain's chair if it wasn't for the Doctor grabbing her in time.

"Thanks", she said.

"You're welcome", the Doctor said. He didn't continue his story nor did he move his hands from her upper arms. He just looked at her slowly becoming lost in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Melanie gazed into his eyes also getting herself lost in them. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other.

Slowly The Doctor reached up and brushed some of Melanie's brown hair aside, leaving his hand on her flushed cheek. The young woman leant into his touch, closing her eyes.

Mickey watched the pair from where he stood debating on whether to interrupt as his finger was starting to get a cramp from holding down the button. His head was telling him 'no don't' but the ache in his finger was saying 'yes! I need a break!'

"Uh guys? I hate to interrupt but can I let go of the button now?" Mickey asked as the ache in his finger had won the debate.

"Course you can", the Doctor replied and the man did so, flexing his finger in relief.

"How long had you been holding the button down for?" Melanie asked.

"Half an hour", Mickey grumbled "never thought I'd have to hold a button down for that long".

"Surely you didn't have to hold it for that long, did he Doctor?" Melanie asked turning to the Time Lord.

"Uh no he didn't", the Doctor admitted. As he had been too preoccupied telling Melanie funny stories, he'd completely forgotten that he'd told Mickey to press the button. If he had to be really honest, he'd forgotten the man was even in the room.

"You two just forgot me!" Mickey shouted indignantly. Unlike the Doctor, Melanie had the dignity to look guilty. She'd gotten to engrossed in the Doctor's stories that she'd forgotten the Time Lord had asked Mickey to press the button on the console.

"Sorry Mickey", she said apologetically "we didn't mean to, did we Doctor?"

"No, of course not!" he agreed "I was just…um…I was just… I was calibrating" Melanie raised an eyebrow at his rather feeble excuse. He wasn't 'calibrating', he'd forgotten Mickey, just like she had. "I was just… No, I know exactly what I'm doing".

Melanie opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden the console exploded. She and the Doctor were jolted off the captain's chair while Mickey had been thrown backwards by the blast. The Time Lord scrambled to his knees and frantically tried to operate the console but nothing seemed to be working.

Rose practically fell into the console room. She'd been making her way there when the whole place suddenly shook. "Guys, what's happened?!" she shouted as she stumbled over to the console where the other three were clinging on for dear life.

"The time vortex is gone!" the Doctor yelled back "That's impossible. It's just gone!" Melanie tightened her grip on the console as the shaking grew more violent. "Brace yourself! We're going to crash!"

When the TARDIS came to a sudden stop, they were all thrown backwards. Luckily the Doctor managed to grab Melanie so she landed on him rather than the hard grilled floor. "Are you ok?" he asked studying her face for any signs of pain to indicate that she'd gotten hurt.

"I'm fine", she replied "are you ok?"

"I'm ok", the Doctor answered though that was a bit of a lie as it had hurt a little when he landed on the floor. However, he'd rather himself get hurt than her. She was his Bonded, it was his job to protect her. Whether from crash landings in the TARDIS or from those who'd wish her harm.

Melanie moved off of the Doctor allowing him to get up. "Oh don't worry about us, we're fine", Rose said slightly sarcastically as she got to her feet rather annoyed that the Doctor was more concerned with Melanie than herself. She, who'd been his companion for the longest.

The Doctor didn't seem to hear her as he was too preoccupied with the lifeless ship. "She's dead", the he said quietly looking at the rotor and console "The TARDIS is dead".

"You can fix it?" Rose asked hopefully following the Doctor as he walked slowly around the console. She could put aside her annoyance for the moment as the wellbeing of the TARDIS came first.

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished", the Doctor said. He pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly "The last Tardis in the universe… extinct".

"So what do we do now?" Melanie asked wondering what they were going to do now the TARDIS wasn't working anymore.

"We could get help", Rose suggested.

"Where from?" Melanie asked.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere", Rose said in a 'duh' voice.

"We fell out of the vortex Rose", the Doctor said quickly not liking the way Rose spoke to Melanie "Through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place…the silent realm…the lost dimension…"

"Otherwise known as London!" Mickey said from the door before stepping out. The Doctor, Rose and Melanie crossed the console room and out the door. "London, England, Earth. Hold on…" Mickey jumped off the low wall and picks up a newspaper from a dustbin and looks at the cover "First of February this year, not exactly far flung, is it?"

Rose jumped down and looked at the newspaper over his shoulder. Melanie jumped down from the wall to also look at the paper, completely missing the Doctor looking up at the sky. "So, this is London", he remarked jumping down from the wall.

"It does appear to be London, Doctor", Melanie said looking around.

"Your city…" the Doctor continued.

"That's the one", Mickey confirmed.

"Just as we left it", the Doctor said.

"Bang on", Mickey said.

"And that includes the zeppelins?" the Doctor asked. Mickey, Rose and Melanie look up at him, then follow his gaze to see the sky full of zeppelins.

"What the hell…?" Mickey gaped.

"That's beautiful", Rose commented.

 _I've seen better_ the Doctor thought casting a glance at Melanie who was staring up at zeppelins. Though he'd be rather biased in thinking it, nothing could really compare to his Bonded. Certainly not a sky full of zeppelins.

"Same place, same date but slightly different. It's a parallel world isn't it?" Melanie asked looking at him.

"Must be", the Doctor agreed. It was the only thing that made sense.

"So, a parallel world where…" Rose began.

"Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different", Mickey said understanding where Melanie got the idea of a parallel Earth "like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…"

"And he's still alive…" Rose said distant, staring at a poster. It featured her father holding a bottle in his hand. Vitex according to the advert. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive", she said walking towards it. The Doctor, Melanie and Mickey follow her.

Immediately the Doctor's mind had gone back to the last time they'd met Rose's father. She'd wanted to be there for him, to hold his hand while he died but instead she saved his life. That caused the Reapers to appear. To make matters worse, Rose caused a paradox by touching her younger self allowing the creatures inside the church they were holed up in.

Of course that wasn't going to happen here as the man was clearly alive. But still, he felt rather uneasy about having his Bonded in a place where Pete Tyler existed. "Don't look at it, Rose", the Doctor said sternly "Don't even think about it. This is not your world".

"But he's my dad…and…" Rose reached out and touched the poster. She stepped back as the poster came to life.

"Trust me on this", Pete said giving a wink and a thumbs up. Melanie felt a pang in her heart as she watched the poster, having lost her own parents too. If Rose's father was alive here…then maybe just maybe her parents were too!

 _Don't even think about it Ellie_ a voice in her head scolded _even if they were alive. They aren't your parents. And they probably have their own Melanie_. The brunette had to agree with the voice. This wasn't their world. That wasn't Rose's actual father. And if her parents were alive here, then they weren't her parents. Besides, she had her adoptive mother waiting for her in their world. Sarah Jane.

"Well, that's weird. But he's real!"

"Trust me on this" Pete repeated.

"He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it", Rose said happily.

"Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now", the Doctor said after he'd taken hold of Rose by her shoulders and turned her to face him. Rose glanced back at the poster "Stop looking at it!" Rose reluctantly meets the Doctor's eyes again "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you" Rose's eyes started to wander back to the poster but she tries to stop herself "You can't see him. Not ever"

The blonde gives the Doctor a small nod to tell him that she understood what he was saying.

* * *

Melanie wandered around the console flicking the odd switch here and there to see if she could get any kind of response. "Come on old girl give me something", she murmured. It was no big surprise that she didn't get any response from the TARDIS. Melanie glanced at her jacket pocket when she heard a noise, it was her phone. She pulled it out and saw that her mobile had connected to something called Cybus Network.

She shouldn't look herself up on it, she really shouldn't. But it couldn't hurt could it? Maybe her parallel self was living a happy life with both parents. Maybe she was living a life that she'd lost after losing her own parents. Melanie took a breath and typed her name into the search bar.

There she was.

 _Melanie Anne Hannigan_

Melanie clicked on her name. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "No", she breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to death-becomes-her3, CaveHobo, Guardian of Sarcasm, lucefatale, LunaVersipellis, .1996, CrystalVixen93, cuttiepattotie, stephzpollock, Centh97 for following/faving my story.**

 **Cphfflover: you're welcome. Sorry it took so long.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **CrystalVixen93: thank you!**

 **dream lighting: Rose might gloat if she finds out what it was.**

The phone slid out of her hand and landed on the grilled floor with a clatter. Not that Melanie cared, she was still far too in shock about what she just read. She slowly walked over to the captain's chair and sank down onto it. Parallel her was dead, killed by her uncle. _She_ nearly shared the same fate as her counterpart if it wasn't for the fact that Sarah Jane had come along when along when she did. With a shaking hand, Melanie gingerly touched her stomach feeling the scar through the fabric of her shirt. The scar that had nearly killed her.

Her breaths started to come out quicker as all those memories came rushing back to the surface. Every beating. Every cut. Every scream she made. Her pleads for her uncle to stop. That cruel look on his face every time he hurt her. That monster had enjoyed abusing her. He took pleasure in it.

 _God please stop!_ Melanie thought hands going to her hair, grasping it as she began to hyperventilate.

* * *

When the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS moments later, he saw his Bonded in the middle of what seemed to be a panic attack. He rushed over, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Ellie", he said but she didn't seem to hear him. "Ellie look at me", the Doctor said louder. This time Melanie looked up at him, her face pale, eyes wide with panic. "You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down"

"I…can't!" she exclaimed between short breaths.

"Yes you can", the Doctor said gently taking her hands "Just breathe" he demonstrated taking in deep breaths before Melanie eventually joined in.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly when she'd finally managed to calm down. She didn't think she'd be able to but with the Doctor being there somehow she pulled her way out of those dark memories and back into the present.

"You don't need to apologise Ellie", the Doctor said giving her hands a squeeze. Whatever had given her a panic attack wasn't her fault. Though he did wonder, what had caused her to react like that? In such a severe way? "Could you tell me what brought that on?" he asked.

Melanie glanced at her phone which was still lying on the grilled floor. The Doctor followed her gaze and saw the device. He went over to it and picked it up. He quickly read the screen, getting angrier the further down the page he got.

"That was very nearly me", Melanie muttered making him look up at her "if Sarah Jane hadn't come along when she did…" she trailed off and looked down at her lap, hands clasped tightly together. The Doctor walked over, sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Ellie. But I promise, I will _never_ let that happen to you ever again", the Doctor promised. And he meant it. She was his Bonded and he would protect her, no matter what.

"Thank you", Melanie murmured into his chest as she sought the comfort his embrace provided.

The Doctor looked over at the door a few minutes later when he heard them open. "I told you to keep an eye on her", the Doctor said seeing Mickey enter alone.

"She's all right…" Mickey said rather dismissively "Is Ellie ok?" he asked seeing the brunette with her eyes closed leaning on the Doctor as he continued to hold her in his arms.

The Doctor shot him a look to say 'does she look alright?' It was a rather stupid question to ask. Of course she wasn't alright! _Mickey the idiot_ he thought. "This parallel world is like a gingerbread house, there's too many temptations for Rose. Namely her father", the Doctor said to Mikey.

"Oh so it's just Rose then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" Mickey asked rather hurt that the Doctor would assume that there was only something out there to tempt _Rose_ but not himself.

"I'm sure there is something out there for you Mickey", Melanie piped up. She'd heard everything while she had her eyes closed.

"Yeah well I can't exactly worry about that", the Doctor said a little rudely. It was true. There was only two things that he was worried about right now. One, his Bonded. Two, his ship. Nothing else was important. Well…Rose running off to look for the parallel version of her dad was fairly important but that didn't surpass the wellbeing of his Bonded. That would come first and foremost to everything.

The Doctor turned his gaze to the dark console. "We're not even meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe", he said to Mickey and Melanie.

"You mean like putting diesel in a petrol engine?" Melanie asked.

"Pretty much", the Doctor said agreeing with her analogy.

"But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy", Mickey said leaning against the console.

The Doctor gave him a withering look "Not in the real world" he paused "It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind".

"If the walls between worlds were sealed, how did we get here?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know. Accident?" the Doctor answered sounding weary "Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped".

Melanie took his hand "we're not trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced", she said trying to make him feel better. The Doctor smiled knowing what she was trying to do. How their roles had reversed in a matter of minutes. He was the one comforting her now it was her comforting him.

The brunette girl then noticed a tiny green glowing light underneath the console "what's that?" she asked pointing.

"What?" Mikey asked trying to see what she was pointing at.

"Is that a reflection?" the Doctor asked getting up to have a closer look "It's a light! Is it? Is that a light?"

"Yeah, I think it is", Melanie confirmed when she got up to take a look. The Doctor and Mickey pull off the grilling to reveal a small green light.

"We've got power! Ellie, Mickey, we've got power! Ha!" the Time Lord said excitedly. He jumped down and started pulling out some important looking internals. "It's alive!" the Doctor said deliriously happy when he reached the light.

"What is it?" Melanie asked kneeling down on the grill.

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside", the Doctor explained.

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"Not yet" the Doctor picked up the power cell and sat back on the small set of stairs under the grilling "I need to charge it up".

"We could go outside and latch it up to the National Grid", Mickey suggested.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe", the Doctor said holding the power cell carefully in both hands.

"But we don't have anything", Mickey pointed out.

"There's me", the Doctor corrected before he blew gently on the power cell making it glow brightly "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!" he declared winking at Melanie. She grinned at him.

* * *

The trio watched the power cell, which was now nestled in Melanie's hands, with big smiles on their faces. "It's going out", Mickey said watching the light fade "is that ok?" he asked worried.

"It's on a recharging cycle", the Doctor explained as the light grew brighter before fading slightly "It'll loop around, power back up and be ready to take us home in…oh…12 hours?" He reached out, cupped his hands around Melanie's and kissed the power cell. He also kissed the brunette's forehead as well, just because he wanted to.

"So that gives us 12 hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked.

"Surely! As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem", the Doctor replied cheerfully.

"Uh…have you met you Doctor? From what mum has told me, you're a bit of a trouble magnet", Melanie said.

"I'm not that bad", the Doctor said to which Melanie just raised an eyebrow "ok, maybe a little", the Time Lord admitted. He was quite a bit of a trouble magnet, though he wasn't about to completely admit how much of one he actually was because he was planning to do better now that he had a Bonded. "Can we go tell Rose now?" he asked and Melanie nodded. The trio got to their feet and left the TARDIS.

The Doctor, Melanie and Mickey found the blonde sitting on a bench nearby. "There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it", the Doctor said taking the power cell from Melanie and showing it to Rose "In 12 hours we'll be heading back to our reality".

Melanie noticed that Rose wasn't paying too much attention as she was staring at her phone. "Your phone connected to that Cybus Network?" she asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah it has", Rose replied.

"Yeah my phone connected to it too", Melanie said.

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world", the Doctor reminded her.

"I don't exist", Rose said quietly.

"Welcome to the club. I don't exist in this place either", Melanie told her "I checked". It was a bit of a lie. Well…not completely she didn't exist in the parallel world because that version of her was dead. Not that she was going to tell Rose that. The blonde looked upset enough that she didn't exist in this version of Earth. Melanie wasn't about to make her feel worse by telling her that her parallel-self did, for two decades.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want", Rose continued. She paused in thought "But they haven't got me" she got up from the bench and walked away. Then she turns to face the Doctor, Mickey and Melanie "I've got to see him", she said.

"You can't", the Doctor said firmly.

"I just want to see him", Rose insisted.

"I can't let you", the Doctor said. He should've seen this coming. He really should have. The moment Rose discovered that her father was alive in this version of reality, of course she was going to want to see him.

"Melanie just said 12 hours!" Rose retorted.

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works", the Doctor firmly.

"But what about your mum in our world?" Melanie spoke up "She only has you and if you leave her, she'll have no one".

"I just want to see my dad, Melanie ", Rose repeated stubbornly. Melanie sighed and turned to Mickey for help. But it seemed he had other ideas.

"12 hours, yeah?" he asked thoughtfully as he started to back away. If Rose's father was alive in this world it's possible that his gran was too. He had to find out.

"Where're you going?" the Doctor asked bewildered.

"Well, I can do what I want", Mickey replied.

"I've got the address and everything", Rose added starting to back away too. The Doctor stood there with Melanie looking from one to the other as they backed away. "Stay where you are, both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!"

"I just want to see him", Rose repeated.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all", Mickey said.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya?" Mickey countered angrily "I'm just a spare part".

"I'm sorry. I've got to go", Rose said still walking backward. The Doctor looks between them torn as to who he should go after.

"Go on, then. There's no choice, is there?" Mickey asked gesturing at Rose "You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?" Rose stops walking backward, turns and leaves. Mickey also turns around knowing that the Doctor would never go after him.

"Go with Rose. I'll go with Mickey", Melanie said deciding to make the choice for the Doctor.

"Ellie I don't think that's a good idea", the Doctor said not really wanting to have her out of his sight.

"Look someone needs to go with Rose, Someone needs to go with Mickey", Melanie said "I'll be fine Doctor", she quickly added seeing that he wasn't convinced "my parallel uncle is serving life in prison for what he did so there's no chance I'll even run into him. And I doubt Mickey is going off to do anything stupid so I will be perfectly safe with him".

The Doctor sighed seeing that she made two very good points. "Fine but meet back here in 12 hours" he told her and she nodded. Melanie turned to run after Mickey when the Doctor stopped her "be careful".

"I will", she promised. The Time Lord watched her run after Mickey wondering if he'd made the right choice to let her run off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to torchbearer, Serenity Rena, K Whitlock, SCREAMM, littlesimmer2, theson, moonchild-things, Ice of Serenity for following/faving my story.**

 **frosty600: thanks! You'll have to read and find out how this ep changes with the addition of the Doctor's Bonded.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you!**

 **CrystalVixen93: thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

The moment Melanie was out of his sight, he felt it. The warmth in his chest whenever she was around was gone, replaced by this horrible emptiness. The Doctor knew why he felt this, it was because of the absence of his Bonded. And he hated it. The Time Lord was seriously considering running after her just to get rid of this awful feeling. But then he remembered Rose. He _had_ to keep an eye on her especially now that she knew her father was alive. The Doctor stood there for a moment longer before he turned and hurried off the direction Rose had gone in.

 _Its only 12 hours_ he reminded himself. 12 hours and he'd be reunited with Melanie. Then he could hold her, kiss her and compliment her to his hearts content. The moment he spotted Rose's blonde hair, he sped up. In no time at all he'd managed to catch up with her, falling in step with his companion. "Melanie's gone with Mickey", the Doctor told "Where is he going anyway?" he asked.

"To see if his grandmother is still alive", Rose answered "She raised him, you know. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!" the Doctor hearts clenched at that, immediately remembering what he'd read on Melanie's phone. Her parallel-self had been beaten badly by this world's version of her uncle. The monster had taken it step further when he'd killed her.

 _"That was very nearly me"_ Melanie's voice echoed in his head. The Doctor's fists clenched as anger rushed through him at the thought of Melanie's uncle hurting her….even hurting her badly enough to the point was he very nearly killed her. When they got back to their world he was going to have to check to see if Melanie's uncle was in prison. If he was then he'd be a very lucky man because if he wasn't locked up…the human would get first-hand experience why he had the nickname the Oncoming Storm.

"And then she died", Rose said quietly, her voice bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts "She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school".

"I never knew", the Doctor said trying to sound as calm as possible. _12 hours_ he reminded himself _I'll see her in 12 hours_.

"Well, you never asked", Rose retorted.

"You never said!" the Doctor shot back.

"That's Mickey. I suppose I…we just… take him for granted", Rose admitted "do you think his gran is alive?"

"Your dad is alive. It's possible that his gran is alive too. But like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can", the Doctor answered.

A short alarm sounds and everyone suddenly freezes. The Doctor and Rose look around at them confused. "What're they all doing?" Rose asked.

"They've stopped…" Everyone is wearing earpieces which flash and beep quietly. The Doctor pauses beside one man and squints at his earpiece. "It's the earpieces…like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together", he said.

Rose's phone beeps and she pulls it out. "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?" she asked. The Doctor peered over her shoulder and puts his specs on. Rose scrolls through the 'daily downloads' on her phone.

"News…international news…sports… weather…" she read aloud.

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads"

"TV schedules, lottery numbers…" Rose continued.

"Everyone shares the same information" the Doctor took Rose's phone from her "A daily download published by Cybus Industries"

The download scrolls to 'joke'. Everyone around them laughs before going on their merry way. The Doctor and Rose stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened. "You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade", the Doctor said watching the people.

"Oi…not my lot. Different world, remember…"

"It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel" the Doctor pressed a few buttons on Rose's phone. "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex", he said reading the screen "Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected". Rose doesn't reply but hangs off his arm smiling innocently and does the puppy dog eyes until the Doctor sighed "Oh, okay. I give up" he tossed her phone back to her "Let's go and see him". He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

Melanie gives Mickey an encouraging smile as they stood outside his grandmother's house. As Mickey turned to the front door, Melanie rubbed her chest, right over her heart. She wasn't sure why but she'd felt strange as soon as she was away from the Doctor. _Perhaps it had something to do with the Bond_ she thought. She'd have to ask the Doctor when they met up again in 12 hours time.

Mickey raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Who's that there?" a female voice called before the door was opened to show Rita Anne, Mickey's blind grandmother. "Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing" she brandished her stick "And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me"

"Hi", Mickey said when Melanie gave him a nudge.

"Is that you?" Rita Anne asked in a hushed voice.

"It's me. I came home", Mickey replied. Rita Anne reached out and touched his face.

"Ricky?" Rita Anne asked.

"It's Mickey", Mickey said correcting her.

"I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here", Rita said. Melanie smiled as she watched grandmother and grandson hug. She jumped when Rita Anne whacked Mickey hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You stupid boy. Where have you been?" Rita Anne demanded still hitting him.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Mickey exclaimed. Melanie winced every time Rita hit him.

"It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets" Sarah Jane was clearly rubbing off on her as Melanie perked up at that, very interested to know more "There's nothing official on the download", Rita Anne said gesturing to her ear pods.

"People are disappearing?" Melanie asked. Rita Anne's head moved in her direction.

"Who's that then?" she asked.

"This is Melanie, a friend of mine", Mickey replied.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am", Melanie said politely.

"Pleased to meet you too" Rita Anne said "I like her, she's polite and has a nice voice too", she told Mickey.

"Thank you ma'am"

"How would you both like a sit down and a nice cup of tea. You got time?" Rita asked.

"For you I've got all the time in the world", Mickey replied happy to spent some time with his parallel world grandmother.

Rita Anne laughed "Oh, you say that, but it's all talk. It's those other friends of yours. I don't trust them", she said.

"What friends are they?" Mickey asked confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them. Mrs Chan told me. Driving about all helter skelter in that van", Rita said.

"What van's that, then?" Mickey asked before Melanie could say anything.

"You know full well! Don't play games with me. Get inside!" Before either Mickey or Melanie could step into the house, they were both pulled backwards.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" a man shouted shoving them into the back of a van. Mickey and Melanie sat beside each other while the man who'd pushed them in the van sat opposite. "Ricky, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger!" he said reprimanding Mickey.

"Of course he knew that. Ricky was just testing to see if you remembered that rule", Melanie said answering for him.

"And who are you then?" the blonde haired man said looking her up and down.

"New recruit", Melanie replied feeling a little uncomfortable in the way he was looking at her. The man seemed to buy her answer because he turned his attention back to Mickey.

"I saw them. I taped them! They went round Blackfriars gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen".

"The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics" the driver told them "But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?"

"Who?" Melanie and Mickey asked together.

"Cybus Industries!" the two blondes exclaimed. Mickey and Melanie nodded knowing that they still needed to go along with it.

"Well, now we've got evidence"

"Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you", the blonde haired woman said to Mickey.

"Leaves me what?" Mickey asked.

"The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most Wanted", the blonde haired man replied sounding rather pleased about that.

"Okay, cool" Mickey paused "Say that again?"

 _So much for being careful_ Melanie thought leaning back in her seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually the van pulled up outside a house and the four of them hop out. "There's a light on. There's someone inside the base. Mrs Moore, we've got visitors", the blonde haired man whom Mickey and Melanie now knew as Jake. They all snuck towards the house like spies, Jake and Mrs Moore with their guns at the ready.

"One…two…three… go!" Jake and Mrs Moore burst into the house pointing their guns. They were surprised to see another Ricky standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ricky demanded. Mrs Moore and Jake looked from Mickey to Ricky completely bewildered.

"What're you doing there?" Jake asked. Ricky walked slowly forwards staring at Mickey.

"What am I doing here?" he stares at Mickey brow furrowed "What am I doing there?" Jake and Mrs Moore immediately turn their guns on Mickey and Melanie who immediately raised their hands. The time travellers were forced further into the room at gun point. Mrs Moore went to the computer while Ricky and Jake watched Melanie and Mickey.

* * *

"We could have been anyone", Rose muttered under her breath annoyed that the Doctor had chosen for them to be servers.

"Got us in, didn't it?" the Doctor asked. As he didn't want to waste time deciding who they should be in order to get into the party, he opted for them both to be part of the staff. The quicker they got in and found out what was going on, the quicker he could get back to Melanie. It had been some time since they'd split up and he was getting more anxious the longer he was away from her. It didn't help with this feeling he had in his chest too. More than once he had to talk himself out of leaving Rose to go track down his Bonded.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home", Rose grumbled. They both smiled politely as people take champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.

"If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens", the Doctor told her. The pair moved to the side of the room so they could watch the proceedings. "According to Lucy, that man over there…"

"Who's Lucy?" Rose cut in.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels", he replied nodding to a brunette waitress. Lucy had been very helpful though she did also try to flirt with him as well. But he told her flat out that he wasn't interested because he was already in a relationship to an amazing woman and he wouldn't trade her for anyone.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" Rose asked eyeing Lucy.

"Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain", the Doctor said.

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose asked.

"Seems so", the Doctor murmured. He wondered what Melanie was doing right now. Was she with Mickey, chatting away to his gran? Or maybe she and Mickey were exploring parallel earth, laughing, having a good time. Whatever the case, he wanted to be there too. He wanted to be with his Bonded.

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick", Rose remarked annoyed that he seemed distracted. Thankfully another distraction came in the form of her parallel earth father calling for their attention. Rose followed the sound of his voice to the bottom of a large staircase where Pete was standing halfway up.

"Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's…thirty ninth" the crowd chuckled "Trust me on this", he said putting his thumbs up like the advert getting a bigger laugh from the crowd. "And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl…my lovely wife… Jackie Tyler"

Parallel Earth Jackie descended the stairs, smiling at the crowd who applaud, cheer and take photos of Mr and Mrs Tyler. "Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky" the crowd laughs again "Pardon me, Mister President!" Jackie says spotting the President who smiles "So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy"

Pete takes Jackie's hand and they descend the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd. "You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them", the Doctor said quietly to Rose.

"Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home" Rose sighed and said the words she'd never thought she'd say not in a million years "Melanie's right, I can't just leave her".

"All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right", the Doctor remarked.

"Rose!" Jackie called "There's my little girl!" she said happily as a little dog pottered over to her. The Doctor burst out laughing at the expression on Rose's face. He quickly sobered up when Rose gave him a look.

"Sorry", the Doctor said sheepishly.

* * *

At some point during the evening, the Doctor detached himself from the crowds in order to find out what was going on. The best way to do that was to find a computer, get an inside look at things. He nearly walked past a room with a door slightly ajar but quickly backtracked when he spotted a laptop open on the desk inside. The Doctor quickly checked to make sure the coast was clear before slipping inside the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the desk, popped on his square framed glasses and smiled at the screen. _This was going to be easy_ he thought and started to type.

Code after code he put in, trying to break through the encryption. The Time Lord grinned when he finally got through. His smile faded a little when he thought about how impressed Melanie would've been if she had been there. The Doctor shook his head to get rid of that thought. _Not long till I see her, only a few more hours._

He clicked on an icon and a presentation popped up. "The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…" an image of the human brain showed up on the screen "This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace" The Doctor grew more horrified as he watched the brain being placed into a metallic body.

"Cybers", he breathed and without a moment's hesitation he dashed out of the room.

* * *

The Time Lord winds his way through the crowd looking for Rose. When he spots her, they both go over to the window. "It's happening again", he said in a hushed tone watching the figures outside the window come closer to the house.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I've seen them before", the Doctor replied, his hearts pounding. _Melanie_ was out there! She was out there somewhere, unprotected. Yes, Mickey was with her but the human wouldn't be able to keep her safe from Cybermen. Not like he could. As soon as an opportunity arose, he was going to get out of there and find his Bonded.

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"Cybermen", the Doctor replied. Suddenly several Cybermen smash through the windows in order to gain entry to the house. The guests screamed and began to cower as the metal men stepped through the windows, pushing everyone into the middle of the room. The President's communication device beeps.

"Mister Lumic", the black man greeted though he was hardly pleased by this intrusion of metal men.

"Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point", Lumic said laughing evilly.

"I forbade this"

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?" Lumic asked.

"What are they, robots?" Rose asked the Doctor under her breath.

"Worse than that", he replied.

"Who were these people?" the President asked Lumic.

"Doesn't matter", Lumic said dismissively.

"They're people?" Rose questioned.

"They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed", the Doctor explained.

"Why no emotions?" Rose questioned.

"Because it hurts", the Doctor answered.

"I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?" the President demanded, his voice rising.

"They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mister President" and with that Lumic hung up. A Cyberman squares itself in front of the crowd.

"We have been upgraded"

"Into what?" the Doctor asked.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us", the Cyberman explained in its monotone voice.

"I'm sorry", the President said approaching the Cyberman "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you" he turns and walks around "but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight".

"Upgrading is compulsory" the Cyberman stated.

"And if I refuse?" the President asked.

"Don't", the Doctor warned.

"What if I refuse?" the President asked ignoring the Doctor.

"I'm telling you, don't", the Doctor insisted.

"What happens if I refuse?" the President repeated.

"Then you are not compatible", the Cyberman stated.

"What happens then?" the President challenged.

"You will be deleted", the Cyberman replied. He grasped the President, whose eyes widened in shock, by the neck and electrocuted him. In the chaos that followed, the Doctor grabbed both Rose and the led her to a broken window. He then jumped out before helping his companion out of the window.

As soon as she was outside, Rose turned to the window and tried to clamber back in. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window. "There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor said.

"My mum's in there!" Rose shouted pulling her arm out of his grip.

"She is not your mother! Come on!" the Doctor shouted at her before grabbing her hand.

He and Rose hurry up a slope only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen. The duo quickly changed direction and run to the side of the house just as Pete was jumping out of a window.

"Quick! Quick!" Rose called to him as they ran past. Pete quickly followed after them.

"Pete, is there a way out?" the Doctor asked looking around when they reached the front of the house.

"The side gates!" Pete said and they head in the direction he pointed to "Who are you? How do you know so much?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years…" the Doctor broke off when they saw more Cybermen forcing them to change direction again.

"Who's that?" Rose asked as two armed figures raced towards them.

"Get behind me!" Ricky shouted as he and Jake dropped down on one knee. The Doctor, Rose and Pete ran behind them and then they opened fire upon the Cybermen. Although the bullets don't seem to do any damage to the metal men, they stopped marching.

Rose fussed over Ricky's coat when he stood up "Oh my God, look at you". The blonde hugged Ricky much to his bewilderment "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ricky pulls away from her "Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" he asked before Rose can answer, Melanie and Mickey sprinted down the lawn.

"Rose!" Mickey shouted.

"Doctor!" Melanie called. The Doctor took off towards the brunette, scooping her up into a massive hug.

"Thank god you're ok", the Doctor said, a smile breaking out on his face as he felt the warmth rush back into his chest. He never wanted to lose that feeling ever again. "You are ok, right?" the Time Lord asked pulling back slightly, searching her face for any signs that she was in pain or distressed or scared.

"I'm fine", Melanie assured him. She too was feeling better now that she was back with the Doctor. The Time Lord hugged her again, dropping a kiss on top of her head. Rose, who'd seen this little display, glared at the pair. _Think I might have to have some words with Melanie_ she thought.

"Oh and you weren't seeing double by the way", Melanie said as they stepped back though not very far as the Doctor had quickly latched onto her hand "there is a parallel version of Mickey".

"As if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's", the Doctor grumbled as they walked quickly back to the others.

"Actually his name is Ricky", Melanie corrected him.

"Of course it is", the Doctor muttered.

"There's more metal men incoming", Mickey stated as more Cybermen appeared as the Doctor and Melanie joined him, Rose, Pete and Ricky.

"We're surrounded", Rose breathed as the Cybermen drew closer. Ricky raised his gun on them.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them", The Doctor told Ricky. Jake ignores him and fires a rally at the Cybermen. Melanie pushes his gun aside.

"You idiot. He just told you bullets won't work", she said.

"We surrender! Hands up…" The Doctor said saying the latter to the group who complied "There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed"

"You are rogue elements", a Cyberman declared.

"But we surrender", the Doctor said.

"That's not going to work", Melanie murmured under her breath.

"You are incompatible"

"But this is a surrender!" the Doctor insisted.

"You will be deleted"

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" the Doctor shouted frantic.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion" the Cyberman raised its arm and reaches for the Doctor. The other Cybermen did the same, all chanting.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!"

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to yinyang28, hpandthemaraudersrock, HappyBunny234, BriaDelAngel, SerenityMoonlight, sbrown642 for following/faving my story.**

 **CrystalVixen93: thanks!**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! You'll have to read and see how Melanie reacts when Rose confronts her.**

 **time-twilight: thank you!**

"Delete! Delete!" the Cybermen chanted as they closed in on the group. The Doctor points the recharging power cell at the metal men which expels a stream of golden light. It hit one cyberman and bounced off, hitting all the others. The Cybermen bend backwards before disintegrating.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky demanded.

"We'll have that instead, Run!" the Doctor shouted grabbing Melanie's hand. The group made a run for it as Mrs Moore drove up in her van.

"Everybody, in!" she shouted at them.

The Doctor ushered Melanie into the van before running over to Pete, quickly grabbing him as he tried to head back into the house. "You can't go back in", the Time Lord said.

"My wife's in there!" Pete said trying to get out of his grip.

"Anyone inside that house is dead", the Doctor said "If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now". Pete nodded and hurried back to the van. The Doctor went over to Rose, who was staring at the house.

"Rose, she's not your mother", he said gently.

"I know", Rose said quietly.

"Come on", the Doctor said taking her hand and leading her to the van. The pair got in and quickly drove off.

"What was that thing?" Ricky asked from up the front of van looking at the power cell in the Doctor's hands.

"Little bit of technology from my home", the Doctor replied.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey questioned.

"It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours", the Doctor told him.

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore", Ricky grumbled.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him", Jake said looking at Pete.

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose asked immediately coming to the defence of her parallel-father.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge", Jake said glaring at Pete.

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked.

"Maybe your plan went wrong" Ricky argued "Still gives us the right to execute you, though".

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that", the Doctor said firmly.

"All the same…we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five", Ricky said. Rose stares at Pete, taken aback.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Tell them, Mrs M", Ricky said.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week", Mrs Moore explained.

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky asked.

"I'm Gemini. That's me", Pete said.

"Yeah, well you would say that", Ricky said not believing him.

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine" Ricky and Jake glanced at each other wondering how he could know that "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!"

"Who's the dog?" Melanie piped up earning a smile from the Doctor.

"No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing", Mickey said confused "Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted".

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" Ricky started.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for… parking tickets", Ricky admitted sheepishly. The Doctor grinned at the man while Melanie let out a laugh at that. Rose just simply raised her eyebrows thinking it was rather ridiculous.

"Great", Pete muttered.

"They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me", Ricky said defensively.

"Mum told me you do a fair bit of that yourself", Melanie remarked glancing at the Doctor.

"Well…it _is_ a good policy", the Doctor admitted.

"It's also a sure fire way to get into trouble too", Melanie continued.

"Doesn't hurt to have a little trouble every now and again", the Doctor said "keeps life from becoming boring".

"Says the guy who's literally a walking trouble magnet", Melanie lightly retorted. Rose watched this interaction with a slight glare. Her glare deepened when she saw the Doctor take Melanie's hand and say something in her ear. The brunette looked at him with a mock offended look on her face.

"I am not! I am thoroughly offended good sir", she said theatrically placing a hand over her heart. The Doctor chuckled at her theatrics while Rose just simply rolled her eyes. _For god sake. It wasn't that funny_ she internally grumbled.

The Doctor turned to the rest of the people in the van "I'm the Doctor, by the way", he said introducing himself "and this is Ellie".

"And I'm Rose. Hello!" Rose piped up introducing herself as the Doctor hadn't which made her even more annoyed than she already was.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side", Pete said not feeling any better about the situation.

"I knew you weren't a traitor", Rose informed Pete.

"Why is that, then?" he asked. Rose glanced at the Doctor who was watching her. Melanie was as well but she chose to ignore the brunette.

"I just did", Rose replied. She knew that she couldn't tell him that she was his daughter in a parallel world.

"They took my wife", Pete stated.

"She might still be alive", Rose said attempting to be optimistic.

"That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines", Pete said sadly.

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen", the Doctor informed Pete "And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you" Pete took them off and gave them to the Doctor "You never know. Lumic could be listening". The Time Lord zapped them with his sonic "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight".

* * *

~Street~

The Preachers along with the Doctor, Melanie, Rose, Mickey and Pete walked along the street watching the people march off in one direction. "What the hell?" Jake asked looking at them all.

"What's going on?" Rose piped up.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control", the Doctor explained.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked reaching up to one man to take his ear pods out. The Doctor stops her from doing that.

"Don't! It will cause a brainstorm", the Doctor said warningly "Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life".

"Not everyone submits", Melanie said quietly "some people refuse and get punished for it". She turned and walked away, hugging herself. The Doctor went after her.

"Ellie I'm sorry", he said, his hearts aching at the sight of tears in her eyes. He knew what he'd said was something her uncle must've tried to do to her.

"It's ok, you didn't know", Melanie said with a sniffle "why does he still affect my life? I thought..." she swallowed "I thought I'd moved on!"

The Doctor gently pulled her into a hug as she started to cry. "Whatever you've been through, you'll never have to go through it again, not while I'm around", he promised "and I'll help you move on from that part of your life".

"I don't think you can", Melanie cried "If I can't then you won't be able to! Its hopeless!"

"Hey", the Doctor said softly lifting her head so he could look her in the eyes "it's not hopeless. And I _will_ help you. No matter what it takes".

"You promise?" Melanie asked quietly.

"I swear on our Bond", the Doctor said seriously.

"Thank you", Melanie said managing to crack a small smile through her tears.

"You're welcome", the Doctor said lifting his hands to her face, wiping away the tears. He then kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a fraction longer than necessary before he pulled away. Unbeknownst to either of them, Rose had been watching this, fists clenched.

"Hey!" Jake called getting everyone's attention. Rose turned to him, grateful that he spoke up "Come and see". The others join them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen march alongside the people under the control of the ear pods, still heading in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?" Rose asked.

"I don't know", the Doctor replied "Lumic must have a base of operations".

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes", Pete said answering the Doctor's question.

"Why's he doing it?" Rose questioned.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost", Pete explained.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I?" Rose asked remembering the strange head she'd seen in Van Statten's museum "that head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's Museum".

"There are Cybermen in _our_ universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy", the Doctor explained "this lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth.

"What the hell are two on about?" Pete asked confused by their conversation.

"Never mind that" Ricky cut in "Come on, we need to get out of the city" they looked over to see the Cybermen quickly approaching their location from down the street. "Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after _that_ bloke" Ricky pointed at Pete "Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move".

They watched Ricky run off in one direction and Jake in another. "I'm going with him", Mickey said kissing Rose before running after his parallel counterpart.

* * *

~Alley~

The Cybermen march down the street whilst the Doctor, Melanie, Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore crouch hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins. Rose grabbed Pete's hand as the Cybermen stopped right by the dustbins they were hiding behind. The Doctor put a hand on the small of Melanie's back when he saw her tense up. With his other hand, he took out his sonic. He pointed it at the Cybermen, pressing it once. The instrument sounded out a single beep. The Cybermen turned and continued marching on. The group stood up warily watching the Cybermen march off into the distance. Rose let go of Pete's hand, the man slightly bewildered as to why she was behaving this way towards him.

"Go", the Doctor whispered moving his hand from Melanie's back so he could take hold of her own hand. The group crept out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.

~Street~

Jake runs back to where the Doctor, Rose, Melanie and Pete were waiting. "I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames", he explained breathing heavily from the run. His face lights up when he sees Mickey running towards them. "Here he is!" Mickey doesn't reply when he come to a sudden halt. Jake frowned seeing the expression on Mickey's face. "Which one are you?"

"I'm sorry", Mickey said quietly "The Cybermen. He couldn't…"

"Are you Ricky? ARE YOU RICKY?" Jake demanded.

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah" Rose runs to him and gives him a big hug.

"He tried. He was running…." Jake turns away "There was too many of them", Mickey said going after the man. He had to explain why Rick didn't make it.

"Shut it", Jake snapped, his face contorting with pain.

"There was nothing I could do", Mickey said.

Jake spun around "I said just shut it", he said angrily "Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing".

"He's not nothing", Melanie spoke up walking over to the pair "Mickey would never have intentionally let Ricky die. If there was nothing he could do, then there was nothing he could do".

"What you know?" Jake snapped at her. The Doctor started forward, not liking the way the man had lashed out at her. Melanie glanced at him and shook her head.

'trust me' she mouthed. The Doctor briefly looked at Jake and then back at her before he nodded. If she didn't want him to intervene then he won't.

"I know how much it hurts to lose someone", Melanie said "I lost my parents in a car accident. And when I found out…I was so angry…so hurt. I lashed out, just like you. But believe me that's not you want to do. Anger is the shortest distance to a mistake" she took a breath, blinking back a fresh round of tears "so don't have a go at Mickey, he did all he could. And I know this is difficult but you're going to have to put your mourning on hold until we stop the Cybermen. Do you think you can do that?"

Jake nods, once.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to SarahSmithDW, Belle France for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

The group walk up the slope which overlooks the river, the Doctor holding Melanie's hand. "The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place" he said looking at Battersea Power Station across the water "to be converted"

"We've got to get in there and shut it down", Rose said.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something", the Doctor replied.

"You're just making this up as you go along", Mickey accused.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly", the Doctor said winking at Melanie.

"I've found something", Mrs Moore called from a little ways away. They all joined her around her laptop which showed a schematic of the factory with the exception of Jake who chose to hang back "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels… underneath the plant…big enough to walk through"

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" the Doctor asked.

"Mmm"

"There's another way in" Pete spoke up "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…"

"We can't just go strolling up", Jake said coming up to them.

"Or we could, with these..." Mrs Moore pulled out some ear pods from her bag "Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd". The Doctor takes one set from her.

"Then that's my job", Pete said. He was determined to find his wife before she was changed into a Cyberman and those pods were going to help him do it.

"You can't show any emotion Pete. Just the hint of emotion will give you away", the Doctor warned him.

"How many of those you got?" Rose asked Mrs Moore.

"Just two sets", the woman replied.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you", Rose said.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

"We haven't got time", she said not answering his question "Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that", Rose added.

"No stopping you, is there?" the Doctor asked.

"No", Rose replied.

Knowing that she'd made her mind up, the Doctor gave her the ear pods "Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep", he said. Still holding onto Melanie's hand, the Doctor led her and Jake further up the hill to get a better look at the power plant and the zeppelin stationed above it. "Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there…" he points his sonic in the general direction of the power station with his free hand and it bleeps. "There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" the Doctor asked the blonde haired man.

"Consider it done", Jake replied with a smile.

"Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany Ellie and I into the cooling tunnels?" the Doctor asked when they went back to the others.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Mrs Moore asked.

"We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines", the Doctor said.

"What about Mickey?" Melanie piped up. All of them had been allocated a job except him.

"Mickey! You can ahm…"

"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over", Mickey said looking Melanie who smiled "I'm going with Jake".

"I don't need you, idiot", Jake said glaring at him.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mickey said defending himself "You got that? I'm offering to help".

"Whatever", Jake muttered and walked off. Melanie wiggled her hand out of the Doctor's so she could give Mickey a hug.

"Good luck and be careful", she said.

"Yeah, you too", Mickey said "Rose, I'll see you later".

"Yeah, you'd better", Rose said.

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS", the Doctor said to Mickey.

"That's a promise", Mickey said with a nod.

The Doctor hugged Rose, the blonde throwing Melanie a dirty look over the Time Lord's shoulder. She clung onto the Doctor as long as she could before the Time Lord himself had to remove her arms from around his body.

~Cooling tunnels~

A trap door opens into the cooling tunnels. Mrs Moore descends the ladder followed by the Doctor then Melanie. "It's freezing here", the older woman commented.

"You got that right", Melanie agreed shivering, her thin jacket doing nothing to protect her from the cold.

"Here", the Doctor said shrugging off his suit jacket, putting it around her shoulders "better?" he asked as Melanie slid her arms into the jacket.

"A little", she replied "but what about you? Won't you get cold?" Melanie asked.

The Doctor shook his head "I don't feel the cold as much as humans do", he told her.

"Lucky you", Melanie muttered pulling the jacket around herself. The Doctor put an arm around her, pulling her close. Melanie snuggled against him, seeking the warmth his body gave off.

"Any sign of a light switch?" the Doctor asked trying to see in the dark.

"A light switch?" Melanie asked, her voice slightly muffled "I'm not sure people who built this place thought of putting a light switch in".

"Well…you never know. We've found stranger things, such as a horse on a spaceship", the Doctor reminded her.

"Good point", Melanie said.

"I can't see a thing either. But I've got these… Mrs Moore rummaged through her bag and produced a miner's light and gave it to the Doctor "A device for every occasion".

"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving", the Doctor said after he put the band around his head.

"Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat", Mrs Moore said laughing.

"I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty".

"You know if you're really that hungry, I make very good pancakes. I could make you some when we get back", Melanie offered.

"What kind?" the Doctor asked.

"Any one you want", Melanie replied "though personally I prefer banana pancakes".

The Doctor smiled at her "a girl after my own hearts", he remarked. He couldn't help but think how his previous self would've reacted if Melanie said that to him. Probably would've declared the same thing as he just did, maybe even kiss her for it. He was very tempted but knew it wasn't really the place nor time to do so.

"I've got a proper torch as well", Mrs Moore spoke up, gaining their attention. She didn't want to break up the moment but they did have pressing matters that needed to be addressed.

"Thanks", the Doctor said taking it from her "Let's see where we are" he switches the torch on and takes a few steps forward. The first thing the light falls on in a Cyberman. There a numerous Cybermen lining both sides of the tunnel. "Already converted, just put on ice. Come on", he said taking Melanie's hand and walked down the tunnel. After a moment's hesitation, Mrs Moore followed the pair.

The Doctor pauses by one Cyberman where Melanie reaches up with her free hand to tap its face. It didn't react. "Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems". Holding tightly onto Melanie's hand, the Doctor edges warily down the tunnel. Mrs Moore does the same, making sure to stick close to them.

"How come you got involved with the Preachers?" Melanie asked as they walked.

"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything", Mrs Moore explained.

"What about Mr Moore?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore", Mrs Moore explained "It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you two? Got any family?"

"I do", Melanie "There's my adopted mum Sarah Jane, our dog K9 and of course the Doctor".

"Are you two married then?" Mrs Moore asked.

"No", Melanie answered "But we are together".

"Yeah we are", the Doctor agreed smiling at her. Melanie returned the smile. Mrs Moore couldn't help but smile too, seeing how they were looking at each other. _Young love…._

"So…um….what's your real name Mrs Moore?" Melanie asked turning to the woman.

"Angela Price. Don't tell a soul", Mrs Moore replied.

"Not a word", the Doctor promised.

"My lips are sealed", Melanie added miming zipping her lips. They continued along the corridor unknowing that a Cyberman behind them had been activated and was watching them go.

Mrs Moore paused when she thought she saw a Cyberman's hand twitch "Did that one just move?" she asked a little scared.

"It's just the torchlight", the Doctor assured her "keep going, come on". A Cyberman just in front of them definitely turns. "They're waking up… Run!"

The Doctor tightened his hold on Melanie's hand as they and Mrs Moore ran along the cooling tunnel. As they go, the Cyberman spring to life, one after the other. They begin to march forward just as the trio reach the ladder at the end of the tunnel.

The Doctor scrambles up the ladder closely followed by Melanie then Mrs Moore. "They're coming!" the older woman shouts as the Doctor hurried to open the seal with his sonic screwdriver. "Open it! Open it!"

The Doctor manages to get the trap door open and climbed up. He reached down and helped Melanie through. The pair then pulled Mrs Moore up before slamming the trap door down, just in time. The Doctor used his sonic to lock it preventing the Cybermen from following them. "That was far too close", Melanie commented panting a little from the run. The Doctor turned to her, giving her a one armed hug as he was pretty sure he felt her fear just then.

The Doctor, Melanie and Mrs Moore edge along a dark metal corridor. Suddenly a Cyberman steps out in front of them making all three of them jump. "You are not upgraded", it declared.

"Yeah? Well, upgrade this", Mrs Moore said before she threw a small metal device at the Cyberman. It sticks to its chest and sparks causing the Cyberman to be electrocuted. It shakes and jerks before slumping to the floor. "What the hell was that thing?" the Doctor asked looking impressed.

"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit…" Mrs Moore explained.

"You figured right", the Doctor said "now lets have a look…" the trio crouched down next to the Cyberman "Know your enemy…and the logo on the front…Lumic's turned them into a brand" the Doctor takes the logo off so that they could see inside the Cyberman. "Heart of steel" the Doctor said showing the metal plate to Melanie and Mrs Moore. Melanie grimaced when the Doctor put his fingers inside the Cyberman and draws out some bodily tissues.

"Is that flesh?" Mrs Moore asked equally disgusted.

"Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look…." The Doctor carefully fingers an electronic chip "emotional inhibitor. Stops them from feeling anything".

"But…why?" Mrs Moore asked.

"It's still got a human brain…imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane", the Doctor explained.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human", Melanie added quietly. The Doctor touched her shoulder, picking up on her sadness. This was the second time he'd felt anything from her which suggested that they may have the emotional link that comes from being Bonded. But he still didn't know it if would be exactly the same as it would be between two of his people. Only time will tell.

"Why am I cold?" the Cyberman asked.

"Oh, my God" Mrs Moore breathed "It's alive. It can feel".

"We broke the inhibitor", the Doctor stated. The Cyberman wouldn't have asked that if the inhibitor was intact. He leaned over the Cyberman and touches its head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", he said quietly.

"Why so cold?" the Cyberman asked.

"Can you remember your name?" the Doctor questioned.

"Sally. Sally Phelan", the Cyberman replied.

"You're a woman…"

"Where's Gareth?" Sally asked.

"Who's Gareth?" Mrs Moore asked.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before", Sally told the trio.

Melanie's eyes widened as she knew what that meant "You're getting married", she said. _Sally didn't deserve this_ she thought _she had her whole life ahead of her_.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold", Sally said.

"It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep", the Doctor said quietly. He points his sonic just inside the suit, the blue light inside goes out. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head…" Mrs Moore nods "they'd realise what they are…"

"And what happens then?" Mrs Moore asked.

"I think it would kill them", the Doctor said.

"Could we really do that?" Melanie asked fighting back the tears that had been building up since the Cyberman told them that it was a woman.

"We've got to. Before the kill anyone else", Mrs Moore stated. The Doctor continued to stare at the Cyberman as did Melanie. "There is no choice, Doctor, Ellie. Its got to be done", Mrs Moore continued standing up. Suddenly a Cyberman grabbed her by the neck and killed her. Melanie let out a small scream when she saw this.

"No! you didn't have to kill her!" the Doctor said furious, jumping to his feet, pulling Melanie with him. Though he made sure that she was firmly behind him.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system", the Cyberman stated "You are unknown upgrades. You will be taken for analysis". It seemed that the Cyberman had put Melanie in the 'unknown' category as well. Either because she was behind the Doctor or it was to do with their Bond. Keeping a fairly tight grip on Melanie, the Doctor allowed them both to be escorted away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to vero198 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **time-twilight: thank you!**

"We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there", the Doctor said to Melanie as they were escorted into the control room of the power station.

"Actually they're not", Melanie said seeing the blonde and her parallel father standing by a set of computers. "You ok Rose?" she asked seeing that she looked upset.

"Yeah", Rose replied "But they got Jackie".

"We were too late. Lumic killed her", Pete added.

"Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" the Doctor asked, raising his voice looking around for the man behind everything.

"He has been upgraded", a Cyberman informed him.

"So he's just like you?" Melanie asked.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller"

The sliding doors open and Mr Lumic, now as a Cyberman rolls through them. "This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator", Lumic declared.

~Lumic's Zeppelin~

"Almost there", Mickey said as he tapped away at the keyboard.

"Not bad work", Jake remarked in approval. Suddenly the Cyberman that had been stationed in the alcove, raised its arm and stepped out. They would have been killed if it wasn't for Mickey having stroke of genius and used the Cyberman to take out the transmitter controls which in turn destroyed the Cyberman.

In the Battersea Power Station Control room the Doctor, Melanie, Rose and Pete heard the screams from people formerly under the control of the ear pods. "That's my friends at work", the Time Lord said happy that the people were now free.

"I'd say that's a vote for free will. Don't you?" Melanie added also happy.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world", Lumic said seemingly not effected by what had just happened "I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity".

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" the Doctor almost shouted.

"What is your name?" Lumic asked.

"I'm the Doctor", the Doctor replied.

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken", Lumic stated.

"Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point!" the Doctor said stepping forward in his enthusiasm. "Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man…I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary…brilliant…" the Doctor's eyes flickered over to Melanie "beautiful…" the brunette caught his gaze and blushed when he winked at her "people".

"You are proud of your emotions", Lumic stated.

"Oh, yes", the Doctor agreed.

"Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?" Lumic asked.

"Yes. Yes I have", the Doctor confessed.

"And they hurt?" Lumic questioned.

"Oh, yes"

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic asked.

"You might as well kill me", the Doctor said.

"Then I take that option", Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart", the Doctor argued.

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own", Lumic said. Melanie resisted the urge to face palm. She pretty much understood where the Doctor was coming from. The Time Lord in question did actually face palm, exasperated as Lumic didn't seem to get what he was trying to say.

"You just don't get it do you?" the Doctor asked "An army's nothing. 'Cos those ordinary people, they're the key" he glanced up at the camera, Melanie following his gaze. _He must be trying to communicate with Mickey_ she thought. "The most ordinary person could change the world", the Doctor continued.

"Or save it from his own bedroom", Melanie added.

"Quite right", the Doctor agreed "anyone who could do that would be able to find the right code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code that's quite possibly in front of him. Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords… knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er… what was it, Pete? Binary what?"

"Binary nine", Pete said loudly also catching on.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code", the Doctor said.

"And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting", Melanie added looking at the camera "Anything to save his friends…"

"It's lucky I got you that cheap tariff Rose, for all our long chats on your phone", the Doctor put in glancing at the camera doing the phone sign.

"You will be deleted", Lumic said.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons", the Doctor said "then of course, my particular favourite, send. And lets not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place". Rose's phone beeps and she takes it out of her pocket. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else…"

"It's for you", Rose said chucking the phone to the Doctor who caught it.

"Like this", he said shoving it into the port.

"What have you done?!" Lumic demanded furiously as the Cybermen in the room cried out clutching their heads.

"Given them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" the Doctor replied angrily before he grabbed Melanie's hand, pulling her out of the room. Rose and Pete quickly followed after them.

They race through the halls as explosions erupted all over the factory. The Doctor pulls open a door to find the way blocked by a wailing Cyberman. "There's no way out!" he exclaimed. He was feeling a bit of pressure here as not only himself but his _Bonded_ was in a factory that was currently exploding all around them. He had to get her to safety!

"There's got to be another way", Melanie said "we just have to find it".

The Doctor nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. They turned and ran back down the hall. Behind them Rose's phone rang, it was Mickey.

"Head for the roof", he told her.

"It's Mickey. He says 'head for the roof'", Rose said.

With the Doctor in the lead, the group ran up a flight of stairs all the while trying to avoid the explosions and flames. When they reached the roof, the Doctor climbed up the ladder first followed by Melanie then Rose, Pete climbed up last. "Mickey, where did you learn to fly that thing?" Rose asked seeing the Zeppelin above them.

"PlayStation", Mickey replied "just hold on Rose, I'm coming to get you".

"You've got to be kidding", the Doctor muttered looking at the rope ladder that had just literally dropped down in front of them "Rose, get up", he said to the blonde. Rose nodded and started to climb the ladder. Melanie went next followed by the Doctor and then Pete. They clung tightly to the ladder as the Zeppelin rises up and away.

"We did it! We did it!" Rose said happily.

Suddenly the ladder is jerked downwards nearly causing them all to fall off. They look down to discover Lumic hanging onto the bottom rungs. The Doctor took out his sonic "Pete! Take this!" he shouted, dropping it into Pete's outstretched hand. "Hold the button down and press it against the rope", the Doctor instructed. Pete did as he said and the rope ladder snapped. Everyone watched Lumic fall to earth before being engulfed in the flames of the now burning Battersea Power Station.

~TARDIS~

"Would you like to do the honours?" the Doctor asked holding out the power cell to Melanie.

"Where do I put it?" she asked taking it from him.

"Just here", the Doctor replied pointing to a spot on the console. Melanie carefully pops it in and the lights come back on.

"Welcome back", Melanie said touching the console. She laughed when she received a happy hum from the ship. "Now that you're back, I suppose you want to do another jamming session soon?" Another happy hum. The brunette laughed again "ok, you're on!" she almost cheered.

The Doctor smiled as he watched her interact with the TARDIS. He stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Melanie leaned back against him, placing her hands over his. She closed her eyes when he pressed a light kiss to her neck. "My Ellie", he hummed against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine "my Bonded".

"Uh huh", Melanie agreed, still with her eyes closed. The Doctor was very tempted to take this a little bit further but he aware that they only had a few minutes of power left. They had to leave.

"We better get Rose and Mickey", he said reluctantly stepping away from her. Melanie opened her eyes and turned to him "there's only 5 minutes of power left. Melanie nodded, understanding. The pair walked out of the TARDIS and found Rose talking to Pete a little ways away.

"Rose, we've got to go", the Time Lord said when he and Melanie joined them "there's not much power left. Rose nodded, turning to Pete. She had to get him to understand, she had to get him to come with her…so he could be a husband to Jackie in their world….and a father to her.

"The Doctor could show ya…"

Pete shook his head "Thank you for everything", he said sincerely.

With tears in her eyes, Rose looked at her father intensely "Dad", she said quietly, her voice cracking.

"Don't. Just…don't", Pete said before he walked away. The Doctor and Melanie watched him go, the former scratching the back of his neck as he does whenever he's a little uncomfortable.

Mickey approaches the trio with the Doctor's suit in his hands, Jake following him. "Here it is! I found it. Not a crease", Mickey said.

"My suit! Good man!" the Doctor said taking it from him, overjoyed. Now then Jake, we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world".

"Yeah, course I will", Jake promised.

"Off we go, then!" the Doctor said taking Melanie's hand with his free one. He started towards the TARDIS when Mickey said

"Uh…thing is, I'm staying".

The Doctor turned around and stared at him "You're doing what?" he asked couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You can't", Rose said already on the verge of tears due to her parallel-father not wanting to come with them.

"It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there", Mickey explained, his voice trembling.

"But you can't stay", Melanie spoke up. She hadn't known him for that long but she was starting to like Mickey. She would even consider him to be a friend.

"Ellie, my gran's here", Mickey reminded her, giving her a look.

"Yeah she is", Melanie said softly. She now understood that there was more than one reason he was staying. To help Jake stop the Cybermen _and_ to take care of his gran.

Mickey looked at Rose "she needs me", he said.

"What about me?" Rose asked "What if I need you?"

"Yeah, but Rose…you don't. You've got them" he nodded to Melanie and the Doctor "we had something a long time ago, but…not anymore".

"Well…we'll come back", Rose said, desperate now "we can travel anywhere, come and see you, yeah?"

"We can't", the Doctor said "I told you travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here be accident. We…we fell through a crack in time. When we leave…I've got to close it. We can't ever return". The Time Lord looks at Mickey, silently asking if this is what he truly wanted. Mickey nods and holds his hand out to the Doctor.

"Doctor" the Doctor shook his hand.

"Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories", the Doctor instructed "And good luck. Mickey the Idiot", he said.

"Watch it!" Mickey warned though he was smiling. The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and slipped inside.

"It was nice to know you, Mickey Smith", Melanie said as she hugged him.

"Back atcha Melanie Hannigan", Mickey said. Melanie stepped back, giving him one last smile before she headed over to the TARDIS and went inside.

~TARDIS, later~

"You lied to me", Rose stated as she followed Melanie into the kitchen. After the Doctor had put the TARDIS into the Time Vortex, she tentatively asked if he was still hungry. The Doctor gave her a smile and told her that he was. He also offered to help once he'd done what he needed to repair something on the console. The blonde teen saw this as an opportunity to confront Melanie and so she took it.

"I'm sorry?" Melanie asked.

"You told me that you and the Doctor were just _friends_. You lied", Rose said angrily.

"I didn't lie", Melanie said "We are friends".

"Oh come off it! I saw the way you two were…the hugs…the kisses…the fake tears…"

"Those tears weren't fake. They were real", Melanie said starting to get a little defensive.

"As if", Rose scoffed "you only did that so he would 'comfort' you" she took a step towards Melanie "it was supposed to be just me and him…all of time and space at our finger tips. And then you came along" the blonde jabbed a finger into her shoulder, hard "the daughter…no sorry…the _adopted_ daughter of a former companion. You're not here 5 minutes and you already have him wrapped around you finger. Well…I've have enough! I want you gone".

"One, I don't have him wrapped around my finger and two, as I told you before I'm _not_ going anywhere", Melanie said, feeling her anger start to rise. She wasn't a violent person but nature but if Rose kept pushing her…

Rose glared at the brunette "Why are you determined to stay?" she demanded "you don't belong here!"

 _Ok that's it!_ Melanie thought. She was putting little miss sunshine in her place. " _I_ don't belong here?" she asked "I belong here a lot more than you do. Yes, I did lie but that was because I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the truth. In hindsight I should've told you because then maybe you wouldn't be acting like a brat right now", she snapped.

Rose's mouth dropped open "how dare you! I'm not acting like a brat!" she almost shrieked "and I can handle the truth, I'm the Doctor's _companion_ ".

"Fine", Melanie said "if you really think you can handle it….I'm the Doctor's Bonded".

Rose looked at her confused "his…what?" she asked in a slightly calmer tone though she was still pretty angry.

"His Bonded", Melanie repeated "that means _I'm_ the one meant for him and him alone. Which means Rose Tyler, I belong here. This is where I'm meant to be. Right here with the Doctor. And there's nothing you can do about it".

Smack!

Melanie reeled back from the force of the slap, falling against the kitchen side. "You liar!" Rose snarled stepping forward, hand raised as ready to slap her again…

A hand flashed out, grabbing her wrist. "Don't you dare", the Doctor said in a low, dangerous tone. His body was shaking with anger when he saw her strike Melanie on the scanner. He'd been working away when all of a sudden the scanner flickered to life, showing him the kitchen where the two of them were having an argument. The second Rose slapped Melanie, he went ballistic.

The Doctor roughly pulled her away from the brunette, not caring if she stumbled in the process. The Time Lord went over to his Bonded to take a look at her face. His jaw clenched at the sight of the red mark, his eyes focusing on the cut that was on her cheek.

That sent his anger flaring to another level. Not only did Rose slap her but she cut her! He turned back to Rose "Get out", he ordered "And pack your bags. You're going home".

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock "but she…" the blonde tried to protest.

I said….get out!" when Rose hesitated he added "NOW!"

The teen jumped at the loudness of his voice as did Melanie. Rose left the kitchen but not before giving the Doctor one last glance.

The Time Lord took a breath, forcing himself to calm down before he turned to face Melanie again. "I'm sorry", she said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Why are you apologising Ellie? She's the one that hit you", the Doctor said, his voice still trembling a little from his anger.

"I told her about us", Melanie said glancing up at him "I wasn't going to, not without discussing it with you first...but she made me so angry…"

"It's ok", the Doctor said gently "I'm not mad at you for telling her. Now let's deal with that" he gestured to her red cheek.

"Sure. Where's the...what are you doing?" Melanie asked seeing his hand start to shimmer with a golden light.

"Using regenerative energy to heal you", the Doctor said.

"Are you crazy?" Melanie asked trying to move away from his glowing hand. Though she couldn't go very far as she was already up against the counter "You've only got a limited amount of regenerations. You shouldn't waste it on me".

"You're my Bonded Ellie, it would never be a waste on you", the Doctor stated before he carefully pressed his hand against her cheek. Melanie winced from initial contact but soon felt a warmth on that side of her face. When the Doctor took his hand away, her skin was no longer red nor was it marked by Rose's nails.

~swimming pool~

Rose screamed as she fell landing in the pool with a massive splash. She quickly surfaced, shivering. The water was bloody freezing!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to firelily002, PrincessMacaroni, Cherokeefox20, Dark Conspiracy, Daniellexx, imaweirdoforlife, Kaendra Camargo, Theresa5155, The Dark Lady55, obbbid, Christina L. Winchester, 22wolfgirl, Winter'sLilly, crzychigurl343, JainaZekk621, AinsleeRose, BloodyWitchofManyFandoms, Kari-Senju, CoraPearson, YesImSuperKatara, Supernatural Believer, NeonNerd6596, KiraKay, Little Dii -LD, yellowroseofthenw for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **frosty600: thank you! Yeah that made me chuckle as well.**

 **CrystalVixen93: ta muchly!**

 **time-twilight: yep Rose has been chucked out.**

 **cphfflover: thanks, glad you love it.**

 **Soph time lords (Guest): I'll be definitely doing the 11th Doctor. You'll have to wait and see if this the end for Rose.**

Melanie stepped out of the TARDIS dressed in 50s style regalia. Her outfit consisted of black leggings and TARDIS blue button up shirt which stopped just below her hips. The key the Doctor had given her hung on a chain around her neck. A purple belt was around her waist and a pair of white tennis shoes was on her feet. Her hair was in is usual side Dutch braid. It wasn't the most typical outfit of the 50's but Melanie liked it. It was fun and best of all it was practical, which was a good thing considering she knew what the Doctor's adventures were like. Though the Time Lord had stressed that this trip wasn't going to be like the others. Melanie didn't want to doubt him but she chose a practical 50s style outfit to be on the safe side.

"I think we're in the wrong place. This doesn't look like Vegas to me", Melanie called through the open door after she took in her surroundings.

"Why would you think we'd be going to Vegas?" the Doctor asked sticking his head out of the door, his hair gelled back teddy-boy style.

"We were going to see Elvis so I just assumed that we would be visiting the Vegas era", Melanie replied.

"You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers" the Doctor disappeared back inside the box "When they called him the 'Pelvis' and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style". The Time Lord rode out of the TARDIS on a blue late-50's moped getting a laugh out of his Bonded which made him very happy. He'd been worried about how she would be after that argument with Rose were it ended with the blonde hitting her. He was still seething about that…well it did only happen about two hours ago…and he _had_ every right to be angry. Rose had struck his Bonded. Regardless of the fact that the young Tyler was his companion

"You going my way, doll?" he asked in an impression of Elvis to try and another laugh or at least a smile from the girl.

"I wouldn't go anywhere else Doctor", Melanie replied with a smile earning her a big grin from the Time Lord. He then handed her a blue helmet which she put on before sitting behind him on the moped. She put her arms around his waist as he started to drive off down the road. "Where we off to?" Melanie shouted over the engines.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it", the Doctor said loudly.

"That's the TV studio in New York right?" Melanie asked.

"That's the one!" the Doctor said happily.

Suddenly a red London bus passed them at the end of the street. The Doctor stopped the moped by a red post box and looked around.

"I'm digging that New York vibe!" Melanie joked as she took in the strings of Union Flags hanging between buildings.

"Well…this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me…sort…of Londony New York, mind", the Doctor said.

"What's all the flags for?" she asked eyeing them.

In order to figure out exactly when they were, the Doctor parked the moped and the pair went for a walk. As they walked towards a parked van they heard a man say "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion"

"The great occasion? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked the man.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies?" the man asked eyeing the Time Lord.

"He's too busy travelling from place to place", Melanie told the man as he closed the back doors of his van "doesn't really stay somewhere for very long. So what's the big occasion?"

"Coronation, of course", the man replied.

"What Coronation's that then?" the Doctor questioned.

"What do you mean? The Coronation" Melanie's eyes widened when she realised he was talking about Queen Elizabeth's coronation which happened in the early 50's. The Doctor turned to Melanie for help as he still didn't know what coronation the man was talking about.

"Queen Elizabeth", she simply said.

"Oh!" the Doctor said, it finally having clicked for him "Oh! Is this 1953?!"

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best"

"Look at all the TV aerials…looks like everyone's got one", Melanie remarked noting how every house seemed to have an aerial on the roof "That's weird. I thought tellies where supposed to be pretty rare, at least that's what I've been told". While she spoke the Doctor had wandered a little ways away looking at the houses.

"Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box", the man told Melanie.

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic!" the Doctor said turning back to the pair. He took Melanie's hands and started dancing with her in the street much to the bemusement of the owner of the van. "Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" the Doctor spun Melanie around making her laugh in delight. The Doctor grinned at her.

Their moment was interrupted by a woman shouting "Someone help me, please! Ted!" the Doctor and Melanie looked over to see a man with a blanket over his head being pushed into the back of a police car by two large men in black suits. "Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please", a woman called looking rather upset at the fact her husband was being hauled away.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked as they ran over.

"Oi, what are you doing?" a young boy demanded running over.

"Police business, now, get out of the way, sir!" one of the black suited men said to the Doctor.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Melanie asked the boy.

"Must be Mister Gallagher…" he replied as the car drove off "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters…"

"Tommy!" a man shouted as he stormed out of his house "Not one word! Get inside now!"

"Sorry. I'd better do as he says…" Tommy muttered before turning and heading in. The time travellers watched the black car drive away for a moment before hurrying back to the moped. The Doctor and Melanie got on, the girl quickly putting her arms around the Time Lord's waist as he kicked the moped to life and drove off after the car.

The short chase ended up with the Doctor coming to a stop in front of a market stall. Melanie frowned at it the scene in front of them, there was something not quite right about it. "Lost them. How'd they get away from us?" the Doctor asked bemused. Melanie didn't answer him, instead she just looked at the two men with the market stall, thinking. "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia"

"Monsters, that boy said", she murmured "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours", Melanie suggested louder. The Doctor turned to her.

"Sounds like a good plan", he agreed.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Doctor to drive back to the road where they'd chased the van. "Which house should we start at?" the Doctor asked getting off the moped.

"Tommy's house", Melanie replied pointing to the two story building "he seems to know what's going on". They knocked on the door, it opening a few seconds later.

"Hi!" the Doctor and Melanie said in unison in a cheery manner.

"Who are you, then?" the man who'd shouted for Tommy asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore we represent Queen and country!" the Doctor produced his psychic paper and showed it to the man "Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you". The Time Lord pushed past the man, Melanie following him into the house. "Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept" the Doctor commented taking a look around the living room "I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs..?"

"Connolly", the woman said timidly.

"Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative", Mr Connolly said joining them in the room "Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit".

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more", the Doctor suggested shocking both Mr Connolly and Tommy. He continued on unfazed "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

"There we are Rita, I told you, get them up. Queen and country", Mr Connolly said.

The Doctor looked skeptical as Rita said "I'm sorry…"

"Get it done! Do it now", Mr Connolly demanded.

"Hold on a minute…" Melanie began but Mr Connolly just ignored her.

"Like the gentleman says", the man continued.

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?" the Doctor asked slightly disgusted by the way the man acting towards his wife. Raising his voice, ordering her about like she was his slave than his wife. He would never treat his Melanie that way, ever. In fact the mere thought of acting like Mr Connolly towards his Bonded...it made him feel rather ill. Having a Bonded was supposed to be something you treasured. And since it seemed that the universe had seen fit to give him one...he was not going to mess it up by acting horribly towards her. He was going to treat his Bonded the way she was supposed to be treated, with love and care.

"Well, it's housework, innit?" Mr Connolly asked.

"And you think that's supposed to be our job?" Melanie countered.

"Of course it is!" an offended look came across Melanie's face at his answer. _How dare he assume that because we're women we're supposed to do the housework?_

"Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" the Doctor asked quickly seeing that Melanie had gotten offended by his remark about housework being a woman's job.

"She's a female", Mr Connolly replied.

"And are you suggesting the _Queen_ does the housework?" the Doctor asked winking at Melanie, the brunette blushing at his implication that she was his queen.

"No. Not at all", Mr Connolly answered.

"Then get busy", the Doctor said handing the flags to him.

"Right. Yes, sir", Mr Connolly said feigning enthusiasm as he started hanging them up "You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre". Melanie smiled as the man had just handed her something that she could use to humble him even more.

"Excuse me, Mister Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?" she piped up.

Mr Connolly paused in his work to look at her "Yes, that's right, isn't it?" he asked.

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea", Melanie explained.

Tommy smiled at the fact that the brunette female had also managed to get the better of his father even after his comments about housework being a woman's job. "Oh…oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise", Mr Connolly said timidly.

"Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man", Melanie said nicely "Now get to it!" she added with a little more force. The Doctor couldn't help but smile himself when Melanie pointed out Mr Connolly's mistake. As the man hastily got back to work, the Doctor and Melanie made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"Why did you wink at me when you said queen?" Melanie asked wanting confirmation to what she already thought.

"Because you're the queen of my hearts", the Doctor stated earning another blush from his Bonded.

"Th-that's pretty corny Doctor", Melanie remarked. The Doctor just shrugged. He knew it was but he didn't care because it was also very true.

"How did you know that's a Union Flag?" he questioned.

"My mum and I did a case of an alien sighting at the Portsmouth Dockyard", Melanie replied.

"Ah", the Doctor nodded "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Melanie", he said to Rita and Tommy "And you are?" he asked the young boy, who looked surprised that the Doctor had noticed him.

"Its Tommy isn't it?" Melanie asked.

"That's right", Tommy confirmed.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy", the Doctor said shifting over to make room for the boy. Tommy sat down immediately.

"Rita you can sit down too", Melanie told the woman who was still standing up. After a moment's hesitation she sat down in the armchair.

"I love telly, don't you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant", Tommy replied.

"Good man!"

The four of them watched a documentary on fossils in silence for a few moments before the Doctor called cheerfully to Mr Connolly who was still hanging up the flags "Keep working, Mister C!" he turns to Rita, dropping his cheerful act "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I am", the Doctor replied.

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" Rita pleaded.

"Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know…" Mr Connolly started.

"No, the gentleman does!" the Doctor said cutting Mr Connolly off from whatever he was about to say.

"Tell us what's wrong Rita, and we can help", Melanie said. Rita doesn't answer her, just burst into tears. Melanie got up and went over to the sobbing woman and put her arms around her. "I'm sorry Rita", she said apologetically. She didn't mean to make her upset, she just wanted to find out what was wrong so that she and the Doctor could fix it.

"Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" Mr Connolly throws the flags he was holding down. "What the…what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!" The man shouted at the Time Lord.

Melanie stood up and spoke in order to try to calm the man down "Mr Connolly a lot of people are being bundled into…"

"I am talking!" he snapped at her. Melanie stepped back, falling onto the sofa with this utterly terrified look on her face.

The Doctor was on his feet in an instant shoving the man against the wall. "Don't you dare talk to her like that", the Time Lord growled, glaring at the man. Mr Connolly stared at the Doctor rather shaken by the his display of anger as he wasn't usually on the receiving end. Both Tommy and Rita looked rather scared by his anger too. "Now apologise to her", the Doctor ordered.

Mr Connolly glanced at the still terrified girl "I'm sorry", he said timidly. Satisfied with his apology, the Doctor let him go and went back to the sofa, putting his arms around Melanie.

 _He really does care for her_ Tommy thought seeing how attentive the Doctor was towards Melanie as if he hadn't been angry at his father mere moments before. He really wished that his father treated his mother the way the Doctor treated Melanie. He knew that if he ever found someone several years down the line…he was going to treat her properly. With the love and care that she deserved just like how the Doctor was currently treating Melanie.

"Could one of you please tell me what's going on", the Doctor said, his voice much calmer than before but there was still a hint of anger. Mr Connolly looked at the Time Lord not knowing what to say. Then came the sound of banging on the ceiling.

"She won't stop. She never stops", Mr Connolly said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've…changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night", Tommy shakily explained.

"Show us", the Doctor ordered.

Tommy led the Doctor and Melanie up the stairs to his grandmother's room. "Gran? It's Tommy", the boy said opening the door. "It's all right, Gran. I've brought help", he added pushing the door open wider. Melanie's eyes widened when Tommy turned on the light and she saw his grandmother without a face. The Doctor approached the woman, getting out his sonic screwdriver to scan her face.

"Her face is completely gone. Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean", he said looking at the results on his sonic.

"What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!" Tommy said scared. Melanie was about to assure the boy that they were going to do everything they could to restore his grandmother when there was a loud crash from downstairs.

"It's them. They've come for her!" Rita cried.

"What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" the Doctor asked Rita. The woman hesitated as sounds of footsteps came running up the stairs. "Tell me. Quickly, think!"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just…" Tommy was interrupted by a burly man bursting into the room closely followed by a few officers. The Doctor stepped forward to try and bide some time.

"Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…" the Doctor was cut off when the large burly man punches him across the face, hard causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"You're not getting her", Melanie said stepping in front of the elderly woman "you have to go through me first".

"So be it", the burly man said and roughly shoved her aside. Melanie winced as she landed on the floor. She jumped up, latching hold of one of the men's sleeves as they ushered Tommy's gran out of the room. The brunette yelped when the man swung his arm, slapping her across the face. Once again, Melanie was sent to the floor. She lay there clutching her face watching helplessly as the men took Tommy's gran away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Belle France, katgirl9585, Elvira - Princess of the Night, farscape, BlueJae3, Clover1231 for following/faving my story.**

 **Belle France: I'm really glad you love this story so much. Yes there will be some Oncoming Storm and not just for Melanie being slapped again…**

 **CrystalVixen93: thanks!**

 **NicoleR85: thank you!**

 **frosty600: yup, poor Melanie.**

 **TrickyFox: yes, he will.**

Melanie hurried down the road trying to ignore her still stinging cheek as she ran. It was safe to say that the Doctor wasn't happy at the fact that she'd been slapped again. Speaking of the Time Lord, she really hoped that he doesn't lose the van again. They needed to know where the faceless people were being taken. Melanie would've loved to have been there with him but she had something equally important to do. Talk to a little birdie about a TV. She knew that he had something to do with it as there was a Magpie TV was in the Connolly house.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door", Magpie said apologetically when Melanie stepped into his shop.

"Yeah?" Melanie closed the door "Well, I want to buy a telly".

"Come back tomorrow, please", Magpie said.

"But you'll be closed, won't you?" Melanie asked.

"What?" Magpie asked looking genuinely confused.

"For the big day? The coronation…" Melanie said reminding him.

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go", Magpie said rather urgently.

"Nah I'm not going anywhere. I know you're hiding something" Melanie said leaning against the counter "seems like half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away".

"I have my reasons", Magpie said evasively.

"And…what are they?" Melanie asked. Before he could answer, one of the televisions lit up showing a black and white image of a woman.

"Hungry! Hungry!" she cried.

"What's that?" Melanie asked moving away from the counter, eyeing the bank of tv's.

"It's just a television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really think you should leave, right now!" Magpie insisted.

Melanie frowned. _Why was he so insistent that she leave?_ She thought _what is he hiding?_ "I'm not going anywhere Magpie", she said firmly "how come your televisions are going so cheap?"

"It's my patriotic duty", the man replied "Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud. Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching. Imagine that. And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh, so why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day". He tried to usher Melanie to the door but she managed to get out of his grip.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers", Melanie said "Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television".

"I knew this would happen", Magpie sighed "I knew I'd be found out". He locked the door making Melanie eye him, slightly wary.

"Magpie, talk to me. Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" she asked.

"Perhaps some peace", Magpie replied.

"From what?" Melanie questioned.

"From her", Magpie nodded over to the television with the woman on it.

Melanie glanced at the woman, frowning again "That's just a woman on the telly. That's just a programme", she said.

"What a pretty little girl", the woman remarked.

Melanie turned to the television staring at it. "Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yes I'm talking to you, little one", the woman replied "You're quite a pretty one aren't you?"

"What are you?" Melanie asked.

"I'm the Wire, and I'm hungrrrrrrrryyyyy!" the woman bared her teeth and bolts of red electricity shoots out from the screen almost hitting Melanie if she hadn't managed to duck at the last minute. She made for the door when Magpie grabbed her and held her still long enough for the red bolts to latch onto her face.

"Let me go!" Melanie exclaimed struggling against the force that was pulling her face.

"Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear…" Magpie said sadly stepping back watching the girl desperately fighting against the Wire "all settling down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"The Doctor…. will…. stop…you", Melanie managed to get out before her face was sucked into the screen.

~...~

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know", Detective Inspector Bishop ordered the Doctor who was sitting on the other side of his desk.

"Well…for…starters" the Doctor began seriously "I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet".

"Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake", Detective Inspector Bishop said.

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop…" the Doctor began.

"How do you know my name?" Detective Inspector Bishop asked.

"It's…written inside your collar" Bishop looked embarrassed and quickly adjusted his collar "Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power", Detective Inspector Bishop insisted.

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day…the eyes of the world are on London Town…so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight", the Doctor said spinning side to side in his chair, completely relaxed. Although he may look it, he was anything but relaxed. Melanie had been struck again but this time by one of Bishop's men _and_ now she was off on her own. He didn't really have any time to stop her running off as he had to chase after the van that had taken Tommy's grandmother. He really hoped that she was ok…because there was this dull ache inside his chest that had started up as soon as he entered the office. If that had anything to do with his Bonded being harmed in anyway…heaven help anyone who dared to lay a hand on her.

"The nation has an image to maintain", Detective Inspector Bishop said.

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?" the Doctor asked incredulous.

"Course I do. But…" Bishop sat down "with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did…this is…beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force…" the Doctor leaned towards him listening carefully "I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on".

"Well…that could change", the Doctor said.

"How?" Bishop asked. The Doctor stood up and said

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know"

* * *

"We started finding them about a month ago", Bishop explained as he and the Doctor stood by a large map "Persons left sans visage. Heads just…blank"

"Is there any sort of pattern?" the Time Lord asked turning to a desk and picking up a file.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women…kids…grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…"

"Florizel Street", the Doctor said seeing the name in the file. There was a knock at the door and a man appeared in the doorway with a blanket covered figure.

"Found another one, sir". The file dropped out of the Doctor's hands as he immediately recognised the black leggings and white tennis shoes that was peeking out from under the blanket. _Please don't let it be her_ he thought.

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor..." the Doctor's hearts stopped as the blanket was removed to reveal Melanie minus a face "Take a good look. See what you can deduce"

"Melanie", the Doctor breathed staring at her with wide eyes as he approached.

"You know her?" Bishop asked.

"Know her?" the Doctor reached up and touched her cheek, his hearts aching "She's my Bonded…" He gazed at the smooth skin where her face used to be. Gone where those warm brown eyes. Gone was that smile…that kind that made you want to smile. And that laugh…that voice of hers…when she sang…oh how he loved to hear her sing. But no more. It was gone. Everything that made Melanie who she was, was gone. Wiped away leaving nothing but her body behind.

The Doctor was just barely aware that Crabtree and Bishop were talking behind him. But he didn't pay attention to what they were saying as their words were meaningless. Everything was meaningless. Melanie…his world…his Bonded had been taken from him. And it hurt, that dull ache in his chest had intensified the moment the blanket had been taken off to reveal Melanie beneath it.

He had to get her back. No, he _needed_ to get her back. He _needed_ her, more than words can possibly express.

"They found her in the street, apparently, over at Square, abandoned", Crabtree explained.

"That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake".

The Doctor heartbroken gaze turned to anger when Crabtree's words finally registered with him. "They did what?" he asked coldly, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Bishop asked a little surprised by the man's change in tone.

"They left her where?" the Doctor questioned in a very calm voice although he was far from calm. He was angry.

"Just in the street" with that answer, the Doctor's anger became fury.

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things…simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?"

"No"

The Doctor tears his gaze away from Melanie and turned to the two men, fixing them with a look that would usually send armies running. The Oncoming Storm was unleashed "Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" he shouted. Without waiting for Bishop he stormed out of the place.

* * *

As he didn't know where Melanie been to get her face taken, he went straight to Tommy's house. "Tommy, talk to me. I need to know exactly what happened inside your house", the Time Lord said trying to stay as calm as possible as to not scare the boy. But it was very difficult when every fibre of his being wanted to hunt down whatever had hurt his Bonded, force it to reverse whatever it had done and then end its miserable existence.

Before Tommy could say anything, Mr Connolly suddenly came outside and rounded on his son. "What the blazes do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I want to help, dad", Tommy replied.

"Mr Connolly…" the Doctor said, a warning tone in his voice. He wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of him saving Melanie and if that human wasn't going to let Tommy talk…he could be scarcely responsible for his action.

"Shut your face, you…whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves" Eddie glared at him, which the Doctor returned. He was quite prepared to punch Mr Connolly for talking to him like that when the man turned back to his son "Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think".

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked. He wasn't stupid. He could tell that the Doctor was upset…angry and it didn't take a genius to work out that what had happened to his gran had happened to that nice lady the Doctor had been with. Melanie he believed was her name.

"What do you mean? Did what?" Eddie asked, feigning ignorance.

"You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look, unless some coward told them…"

"How dare you?!" Eddie exclaimed "Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Tommy said, raising his voice "You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become _just like them_. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation".

"Eddie is that true?" Rita asked having come out to check on them.

"I did it for us, Rita", he defended "She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing!"

"She's my _mother_. All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends"

"I had to. I…I did the right thing", Eddie insisted.

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie?" Rita asked before turning to her son "You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house, it's _poison_. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!"

Close to tears, Rita turned back inside and slammed the door in Eddie's face.

"Tommy?" the Doctor motioned for the boy to come.

* * *

"Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed", the Doctor said as they walked down the street, Detective Inspector Bishop trailing after them.

"She was just watching the telly", Tommy said.

"Ellie said it. She guessed it straight away", the Doctor stated "Of course she did. All these aerials in one little street" he pointed up at them "How come?"

"Bloke up the road, Mister Magpie, he's selling them cheap", Tommy replied.

"Is he, now?" Bishop remarked looking at Tommy.

"Come on!" the Doctor said and took off in a run.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor smashed his fist through the glass window of Magpie's shop door. Not even caring that he cut his hand in the process of unlocking the door. "Here, you can't do…" Bishop began but cut himself off when the Doctor gave him a glare. The Time Lord strode into the shop and up to the counter "Shop!" he shouted hitting the bell on the counter repeatedly "If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE?!"

He knew that man had something to do with Melanie's current state as the girl herself had come to the shop while he chased after the van. "Maybe he's out?" Bishop suggested.

"Looks like it…" the Doctor muttered. He was disappointed that the man didn't seem to be there. However as the shopkeeper was absent that gave him an opportunity to look around. The Doctor went around counter and started pulling open drawers. The first one had random odds and ends. The second one just had paper in it. _There has to be something here!_ The Doctor thought getting frustrated that the first two had nothing that would give him answers. He pulled open the third drawer he found a device in the drawer, something that looked like a cross between a radio and a TV.

He picked it up and set it down on the counter and scanned it with his sonic "it's put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself…." He frowned at the readings he was getting from the sonic. It was telling him that the device wasn't human design, it was alien. It was also picking up traces of power coming from it.

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!" Bishop said amazed as he'd never seen anything like it. The Doctor raised his sonic and pointed it around the room, the television's turn onto static as he did so.

"It's not the only power source in this room…" he said moments after he said that the static on the television screens faded away to reveal a face. There were various men, women and children on each of the screens all looking terrified, all crying out for help.

The Doctor walked past several Televisions until he spotted Melanie. He knelt before the screen watching her say his name repeatedly, looking as equally scared as the other people. "I'm coming Ellie. I _will_ save you", he promised. He was going to get her back, no matter what it took.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magpie asked as he entered from the back of the shop only to two people in his shop. One a policeman and the other he recognised as the man who'd been with the girl earlier that day. The very same girl that he let the Wire take. He felt awful about that but she was a threat. She had to be stopped.

The Doctor rounded on him, his sad look he had when looking at Melanie's scared face was now replaced with one of anger. "I want my Bonded restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?" the Doctor demanded. Magpie flinched at the anger that was directed at him.

"Yoo hoo! I think that must be me", a woman's voice called. The Doctor turned to the televisions to see a new woman on one of them. He was a little surprised by this as it wasn't what he was expecting. "Ooh, this one's smart as paint"

"Is she talking to us?" Detective Inspector Bishop asked.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen I'm…I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new…friend", Magpie said.

"Jolly nice to meet you" the Wire said politely waving at them.

"Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly", Detective Inspector Bishop gaped at the woman on the screen.

"No, it's just using her image", the Doctor said "What are you?"

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me", the Wire said.

"Good Lord. Colour television!" Bishop gasped seeing the greyscale image turn into colour.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor asked wanting to get back on track. He wanted to save Melanie, not chat about colour TV.

"They executed me", the Wire corrected "But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars".

"And now you're trapped in the television" the smirk fades from the Wire's face and with it the colour from the television.

"Not for much longer"

"Is _this_ what got my gran?" Tommy asked.

The Doctor nodded "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself", he explained not taking his gaze off of the Wire. He was going to make her suffer for taking Melanie from him. He going to make her feel what Melanie felt, tenfold.

"And you let her do it, Magpie", Bishop said turning to the man shocked that he could allow this _thing_ to steal innocent people's faces.

"I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation"

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"The appointed time. My crowning glory", the Wire hinted.

"Doctor, the coronation!" Bishop exclaimed.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this" the Doctor grabbed the portable TV and showed it to the Wire "You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver".

"What a clever thing you are!" she smirked "that pretty little girl was a bit clever too. She figured out something was wrong. But it didn't do her much good though, she couldn't escape me!" the Wire laughed at the expression on the Doctor's face "and she was ever so tasty" the Doctor's expression darkened. There were a few aliens that he hated with a passion, the Daleks at the very top of the list. The Wire was second for what she did to Melanie. He was going to enjoy making her suffer. "But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen"

Lines of red electricity lashed out, grabbing hold of the Doctor's and Bishop's faces. "Doctor!" Bishop cried as his face was being pulled towards the Wire's TV.

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty like the little girl" the Wire concentrated the beams onto the Doctor "Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!"

The Doctor strained to reach into his pocket for his sonic. He had to save his Bonded! Keeping that thought in his mind, he managed to pull out his beloved screwdriver. Though not without considerable effort.

"Armed!" she gasped "He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" the Wire quickly severed the connection between herself and the two men. The Doctor, for the second time that day, fell to the floor unconscious along with Bishop and Tommy.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Bishop minus a face. He shot to his feet and ran out the door "Damn it", he cursed seeing that Magpie's van was gone which meant the man had gone too. But gone where? He dashed back into the shop and shook Tommy's shoulder "Tommy, Tommy get up", he urged.

"What happened?" the boy asked sitting up rubbing his head.

"Magpie and the Wire are gone", the Time Lord stated.

"What?" Tommy asked getting to his feet.

"They're gone Tommy! I don't know where they went"

"If you don't know where they went…then its too late", Tommy stated "cos we don't even know where to start looking".

"Its _never_ too late", the Doctor retorted "too late means I've failed. Too late means she's gone. And she can't be gone because I will _never ever_ fail her". The Time Lord started to pace, his mind racing "The Wire's got big plans. It'll need….it's got to harvest half the population. Millions and millions of people and…where are we?"

"Muswell Hill", Tommy replied.

"Muswell Hill", the Doctor repeated "Muswell Hill! Which means…Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London! Oh, that's why it chose this place! Tommy…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make something to stop her and you're going to help me!" the Doctor said running into the back room.

10 minutes later, the Doctor was hurrying out of the shop carrying his makeshift device. Tommy chasing after him.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think…" the official at Alexandra Palace began to say when the Doctor waved his psychic paper at him "Oh! I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?"

"They're saving me a seat", the Doctor told the official who nods confusedly.

"Who did they think you were?" Tommy asked as they ran.

"King of Belgium apparently", the Doctor said glancing at the psychic paper. The pair hurried along until he reached a control room. The Doctor very quickly set up the tape machine. "Keep it switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it… _Melanie_ is depending on you. You understand?" Tommy nodded. "Good", the Time Lord said and rushed out of the room, snatching a coil of copper wire as he goes. He passes the official who looked at him still rather confused.

"You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!" the official called seeing the Doctor start to climb the transmitter. The Time Lord just ignored him and continued up the transmitter forcing himself to climb faster as Magpie was above him.

Magpie reached the top, first and attached the portable tv into the main current. The Wire laughs triumphantly. Across the country, TV aerials draw in sparks emitted for the pylon and people watching the TV are having the faces pulling into their television sets.

"Oh! Feast! Feast…ing! The Wire is…feasting" the Wire said joyfully.

"It's too late! It's too late for all of us!" Magpie shouted at the Doctor.

"I shall consume you…Doctor", the Wire shrieked, blasting him in the face with red energy.

The Doctor cried out in pain before glaring up at Magpie and the Wire. He wasn't going to let a blast of electricity to the face stop him. Not when he had to save Melanie. Nothing was going to get in the way of that. "I won't let you do this, Magpie!"

"Help me, Doctor" Magpie pleaded "It burns. It took my face, my soul"

"You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest", the Wire gloated. She blasted the Doctor again but he barely flinched that time.

"No more of this", Magpie begged "You promised me peace!"

"And peace you shall have" the Wire laughed as Magpie screamed as he was blown apart into thousands of particles of red light. The Doctor climbed up to the portable TV and got zapped when he tried to pick it up.

"Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself, Missis. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there" the Doctor picks up the TV ignoring the zap to his foot "nice try" he smirked "rubber soles".

The Doctor inserted a switch into the TV and…nothing happened. "Oh, dear! Has our little plan gone wrong Doctor?" the Wire mocked.

The Time Lord stared at the TV, horrified. It can't have gone wrong! It couldn't have…Melanie…

Inside the station Tommy quickly replaced the burnt out bulb and started the machine up again. On the pylon, the Doctor watched as light beams retreat from the wires, right back into the portable TV. The Wire writhes and wails in pain, the Doctor watching rather pleased that she was in pain. Now she knew what Melanie had felt when she had her face stolen. "It's close down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue", the Doctor said coldly. The Wire screamed and the screen turned off.

~the police station~

Melanie gasped as her face was restored. She placed her hands on her face and smiled "way to go Doctor", she said happily. She ran out of the station and saw the holding area full of people with their faces all restored.

It didn't take long to get the door open, Melanie only had to threaten the policeman who'd slapped her out and he agreed to help. "Listen miss I'm sorry for striking you. If there's anything I can do…"

"You know, just be thankful that I'm not the violent type. And I'd avoid hitting anyone…otherwise I _will_ tell the Doctor what you did. Believe you me, you don't want me doing that" and with that she turned and walked away.

* * *

The Doctor strolled through the street looking for Melanie. He stopped when she saw her standing there looking around her face restored. When she saw him, her face lit up. He started running towards her as she ran towards him. The Doctor caught Melanie in a huge hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. He grinned when she heard her laugh. God he'd missed that!

The Doctor set her down and pulled back so he could look at her properly. He studied her face, memorizing every little detail. Melanie blushed at the look he was giving her, making her even lovelier in the Doctor's eyes. "You want to go join the celebration?" she asked feeling her heart starting to beat faster.

"Actually there's something else I want to do", the Doctor said.

"Oh? What's that?" Melanie asked.

"This", the Doctor said, cupping her face and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to PeterAkimoto, sessysbaby666, LoveLiveLife22, TwilightMelodic, josie2994, Akahana Yukiko, Midna the Pokemon, lunarwitch16, Sarahburch, booklover1579, RedtheWolf2, mrs. morgan 35, Yummy Yume, vix5115, nguyenthanhtam95, insaneoneX, setsuna1415, Caitlin600, Andy Riddle, blueandgraycastle, DarkeAngel10, The Jabberwocky High Priestess, Nott01, savethemadscientist, Adelaide2647, LindoNeko, Kmimzy, Warrior of Faith, StepOnLego14, Rikku Himura, sashaxh, esthealice17, GoldenKeeper2567, Ichigo0-0Rose, Spiritem, NikolajSinclair, Skylady2204, hadrianlopez1, JasminePotter-Black, Ninjameerkats, MissChloeSalvatore, SashaBlackHolmes, Gallifrey's Child, crazywolf like chicken, MaidensTouchOfMadness, MightyUnicorn for following/faving my story.**

 **Sarahburch: thanks!**

 **Heather Snow: thank you, I'm glad you do.**

 **TrickyFox: here's an update. Sorry it took so long.**

 **CrystalVixen93: ta muchly!**

 **MaidensTouchOfMadness: Here's the next chapter!**

 **NicoleR85: yep, there is only a few episodes left.**

 **frosty600: thank you. Yeah it was a sweet way to end the last chapter.**

* * *

A pleasant warmth flooded through Melanie and the Doctor's bodies as they kissed. This lasted about a couple of minutes before they parted. The Doctor gently touched her cheek, softly smiling. His first kiss with his Bonded was amazing! And he sincerely hoped that all his kisses will be like that.

"I think after what you've been through, you deserve a nice trip somewhere", the Doctor said.

"Where?" Melanie asked.

"Anywhere you like", the Doctor answered.

"How about Venice?" Melanie suggested "I've always wanted to go".

The Doctor smiled "Venice it is", he said. He took her hand and they walked back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Venice!" the Doctor declared as he threw open the doors to reveal a splendid view of the canal and of the gondolas sitting on top of the water. Melanie stepped out of the TARDIS, mouth slightly open in awe.

"Its amazing", Melanie breathed, slowly looking around, taking it all in "Wait…what time period are we in?" she asked noticing that people weren't exactly in modern clothing.

"18th century", the Doctor replied.

"Should I change?" Melanie asked gesturing to her 21st century outfit which she had changed into after their trip to 1953.

"Nope, you look perfect", the Doctor answered. Melanie blushed at his complement.

"Thanks but what I meant was should I change so I blend in better?" she questioned.

The Doctor shook his head "You don't need to blend in Ellie", he said "just act like you belong, works for me every time".

"That I can do", Melanie said. She looked around once more with an excited look on her face. "We're in Venice!" she said happily.

"Yes, we are", the Doctor said glad to see she was happy even if they hadn't started to look around yet "wanna go explore?"

"Absolutely!" Melanie agreed. They walked off to start exploring Venice.

* * *

"You know, I think we've seen that before", Melanie commented noticing a familiar landmark as they passed by it.

"Oh so we have", the Doctor said. He hadn't noticed that they were going past places that they had already seen as he was distracted by Melanie. He honestly couldn't help it. This amazing, beautiful woman was his Bonded. He honestly couldn't be any luckier, especially when he thought he had destroyed that chance of the happiness having a Bonded would bring, all because of his actions that ended the Time War.

"We wouldn't happen to be lost, would we Doctor?" Melanie asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Maybe", the Doctor admitted "but it's not my fault", he quickly added "I was distracted".

"Distracted by what?" Melanie questioned wondering what could've distracted him enough so that they got lost several times.

"A very beautiful girl", the Doctor replied looking pointedly at her.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that", Melanie said, a dusting a pink of her cheeks "I'm not _that_ beautiful Doctor".

"Yes you are", the Doctor insisted wrapping an arm around her "and you're all mine", he murmured in her ear making her blush even more.

* * *

After a pleasant lunch, the pair decided to have a relaxing ride on a gondola. The Doctor watched Melanie looking around at their surroundings in amazement as they passed by. _God I love her_ the Doctor thought a smile growing on his face as he thought it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Melanie asked having turned back, seeing him smile.

"You", the Doctor replied taking her hands, leant forward and kissed her softly. "my beautiful Bonded", he said when he pulled back.

"My handsome Bonded", Melanie countered with a smile.

When the gondola stopped at a set of steps that reached the waterline, the Doctor got out first and then helped Melanie out. "Where are we heading to now?" Melanie asked as they walked up the steps.

"Why don't you choose?" the Doctor suggested.

"Ok", Melanie replied "Um… what about pursuing some shops?"

"All right, the shops it is", The Doctor agreed. He took her hand and led her up the street.

* * *

The Doctor and Melanie spend the next couple of hours going from shop to shop having a look at the various items. Though like earlier, they'd gotten lost. Though, after Melanie had asked someone for directions, it didn't take them too long to find the cluster of shops.

"Ellie would you mind if I had another look in one of the shops?" the Doctor asked. He'd spotted something in one of the jewellery shops which he thought would be a perfect surprise gift for Melanie.

"Not at all", Melanie replied "do you want me to come with you?"

"Uh…no", the Doctor replied "I'll only be a minute", he promised. He kissed her on the cheek before heading back towards the shops. Melanie walked over to a bench and settled down to wait. She looked down at the bouquet in her lap, the Doctor had surprised her by buying a small bunch of flowers from one of the stalls, and smiled. She honestly had never been happier! It was rather a surreal feeling as she couldn't remember the last time she felt this level of happiness.

The brunette was too distracted by the flowers and her thoughts that she didn't notice a rather handsome young man, Casanova, approach her.

"And what is a beautiful young lady like you doing sitting here alone?" he asked.

Melanie looked at him confused "I'm sorry?"

"There's no need to apologise. I was just merely wondering why you were sitting here alone", Casanova said.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he's just in the shop", Melanie replied nodding at the shops.

"Would you mind if I kept you company?" Casanova asked. Melanie couldn't be sure but he looked disappointed when she said that she was waiting for her boyfriend.

"I'd rather you didn't", Melanie replied. She was very surprised when he sat down next to her anyway "Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want you to keep me company".

"I know but I thought it was very irresponsible to leave you alone to wait for your suitor", Casanova said.

"Uh huh", Melanie said, not quite believing him. She turned her attention towards the shop, hoping that the Doctor would come out soon.

"What is your name my lady?" Casanova asked after a few moments of sitting there in silence.

"Melanie", Melanie replied.

"That's lovely name", Casanova remarked.

"Thank you", Melanie said.

"Your suitor is a lucky man to have captured the heart of a beautiful young woman such as yourself", Casanova continued.

"Yes he is", Melanie agreed. She glanced back at the shop wondering what was taking the Doctor so long, she was really feeling uncomfortable.

Inside the shop, the Time Lord was literally pocketing his purchase when he felt sense of unease. He knew that he wasn't feeling uneasy, there was no need to. So that left… his Bonded! The Doctor yanked the shop door open and darted out. It took him a split second to find his Bonded and he immediately saw what was making her uneasy. Sitting next to her was none other than Casanova.

The Time Lord stormed over to the pair. "Get away from her, _Casanova_ ", he ordered. That had Melanie on her feet very quickly indeed. She had no idea she'd been talking to the infamous womaniser of Venice. The Doctor could also tell by her actions that she had been completely unaware of whom she was having a conversation with.

"So you're Melanie's suitor, eh?" Casanova said ignoring the way the Doctor was glaring at him.

"Yes I am", the Doctor replied winding his arm around Melanie's waist.

"I don't think you're worthy of such a fine young lady", Casanova stated standing up.

"The Doctor is very worthy", Melanie said firmly.

"Forgive me for having doubts, my lady", Casanova said "a man so slim built and strange clothes cannot be worthy of a gem such as yourself" he turned to the Doctor "I propose a little challenge. To test how worthy you really are".

"What sort of challenge?" the Doctor asked. He'd do anything to take Casanova down a peg or two, especially for making his Bonded feel uneasy.

"A duel", Casanova replied.

"I accept your challenge", the Doctor declared. Melanie took the Time Lord to one side.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked "its not necessary".

"Yes it is Ellie", the Doctor said and walked back over to Casanova. Melanie looked at the pair, biting her lip, really hoping that the Time Lord didn't get hurt in this duel.

* * *

Melanie stood back clutching the bouquet of flowers tightly as the Doctor and Casanova faced each other, both holding swords. _Good luck Doctor_ she thought as they started to fight.

Swords clashed as they traded blows. So far they seemed to be fairly even, neither one gaining the upper hand and Melanie was watching very closely. Just in case Casanova tried to cheat. She winced as the man's sword came very close to the Time Lord. Thankfully he just managed to avoid it.

"You're not worthy of her" Casanova sneered to the Doctor as they clashed swords again "why not just forfeit right now?" he suggested "And don't worry about your lady, I'll take very good care of her".

The Doctor gritted his teeth and fought even harder. There was no way he was giving up, no way he was letting Casanova get his hands on his Bonded! He caught the man on the nose with the hilt of his sword causing him to stumble back. The Doctor wasted no time knocking Casanova off his feet.

"I win", he stated "so I am worthy of my lady?"

"Yes… I suppose you are", Casanova admitted.

"Good! Glad we clarified that!" the Doctor said cheerfully. He stabbed his sword into the ground and turned to Melanie who was smiling.

"Congratulations", she said.

"Thank you, Ellie", the Doctor said.

Behind the Doctor, Casanova was getting up, looking rather angry. Melanie noticed him raise his sword "Look out!" she shouted pointing. The Doctor spun around only to be struck hard by the hilt of Casanova's sword.

"Looks like _I_ win", the man said smirking as he stood over him.

"How could you attack him like that?" Melanie demanded "he'd already won!"

"I never said I'd fight fair", Casanova said stepping back from the Doctor. Melanie rushed over and helped him up. "But I suppose I'll give you another chance. Whomever can make your lady blush, wins".

"Actually I have a better idea", Melanie said "you can stand there while I kiss my Bonded". She turned to the Doctor and pressed his lips against his. The Time Lord's hands placed themselves on her waist, pulling the brunette closer to himself. Melanie's arms went around his neck as the kiss deepened.

It lasted for a full 5 minutes before they parted, faces flushed but smiling. " _My_ lady", the Doctor declared with a smile.

" _My_ Time Lord", Melanie countered, returning his smile. The Doctor noticed over Melanie's shoulder how uncomfortable Casanova looked and smirked internally. It served him right for making his Bonded uncomfortable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to SAnnSi, celebinazliyaren, katraj0908, TimeLordCompanion, DeathANGELofDarkness4, vilu3633, SakuraDagger15, yumi-no-ryo, xoxoJosxoxo, Lady R. Joseph, 0lovely blossom0, pumpkinzizi, Apocalypsebutterfly, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013, KitsuneReid, Doctor11rocks, Starangel5593, AbbyTheRocker, Willow310, SilverWolf1992, Eclectica737, .18, Wolf Princess of the moon, TPWABW, Tali Alioquin, K.C.96, LeanneRachaelX, primuslightbringer, Alice F. Tality, Fighter37, KK1987, Shutitimreading, Crazed Aj, LunarSonata, Reclaim, Lyanna Potter, tonightsourtime, Forever a Fangirl71892, AlphaWolf246, KitsuneReid, Stella-Nyx, Serenade Sailing, Roseflame Crystalheart, TheProtecterOfHim, Animelover KAT, never-could-choose, starfire696, kanna-yamamoto, BookLover964, Baeiirinea, Arika Black, Leelee77, ProperEnglish, Lizabeth Black, Spitfire147, scarlet rose white, Terrixghost hunt1353, Noxy the Proxy for following/faving my story.**

 **Savethemadscientist: (chapter 18) yep they shared their first kiss. (chapter 19) she definitely did put Casanova in his place.**

 **TrickyFox: here's more!**

 **RedtheWolf2: yes he is. Melanie wouldn't have done the things you suggested as she's not that kind of girl. If it was my OC Samantha, she would've kicked his ass six ways to Sunday.**

 **NicoleR85: Yeah, that would be a funny scene. David Tennant fighting himself.**

 **frosty600: thanks!**

 **MaidensTouchOfMadness: was a nice move, wasn't it?**

 **Teenwolfgirl20: here's another update. Sorry it took so long. I will most definitely do seasons 3 and 4.**

 **AN: right guys and girls this next 'episode' is going to be a crossover with Eleven, Alyssa and their companions ( _Eleven's Hour_ ). If it goes well then I'll be opening up the option to do another crossover between my DW stories and/or other fandoms. **

**Also this will be posted on _Eleven's Hour_ as well, though it'll be different in terms of how they got to their destination; points of view and thought processed. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Oh, just one more thing. this is in place of the Impossible Planet/Satan's pit arc. Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

The Doctor watched with a smile on his face as Melanie strummed away on her guitar, the TARDIS accompanying her. He loved seeing them bond. Then the brunette opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

He moved closer to the captain's chair. Melanie glanced up at him and smiled as she continued to sing, strumming the tune on her guitar.

 _No one told me, I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

The Doctor's smile grew as the song continued, his Bonded's eyes never leaving his. This is how it should be! His Bonded, smiling, happy.

 _[Chorus]_

 _And life is a road and I want to keep goin'_

 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

 _Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I want to be standing_

 _At the beg –_

Melanie was abruptly cut off when the Doctor kissed her, sitting down on the captain's chair. He wasn't going to until she'd finished but he couldn't help it. He loved her, so much. "I love you", he murmured against her lips.

"What?" Melanie asked pulling back, wondering if she'd misheard him. It sounded like he'd just said he loved her.

"I love you Ellie, so, so much", the Doctor proclaimed.

Melanie gave him a soft smile "I love you too", she said. The Time Lord smiled again and kissed her for the second time.

"I was wondering, do you like beaches?" the Doctor asked after a moment, an idea coming to him about the perfect second date to take her on.

"I like them", Melanie answered "Sarah Jane and I have gone to the beach a few of times during the summertime. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking you to…Tahiti", the Doctor said.

"Really?" Melanie asked, excitedly. Before the Doctor, the only places she'd been was her home in the US to London, England. She'd never been anywhere else. But that didn't mean that there weren't places in the world she wanted to visit.

"Yep", the Doctor confirmed. The brunette beamed, flinging her arms around his neck happily. "Thank you!" she said before jumping up "come on, we've gotta get into something more suitable for Tahiti". She didn't give him a chance to get up before she grabbed his hand, pulling him off the seat.

A smile crept onto the Doctor's face as he allowed Melanie to drag him toward the wardrobe. He honestly didn't mind. She was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes", Melanie promised when they reached the wardrobe. She then darted off toward the ladies section. The Doctor went the opposite way, to the men's bit.

The brunette strolled through the numerous railings, keeping her eyes out for summer clothing. "Could you help me please?" she called to the TARDIS "I'd like something for the beach". She watched as the rails shifted around, opening up a little path to a section of lightweight clothing and swimwear, perfect for the beach. "Thank you", she said earning her a pleasant hum from the TARDIS.

Melanie walked over to the section and proceeded to look through the items. Several times she took out a dress to look at it only to put it back on the rail. Then a light blue dress caught her eye. She took it off the rail and looked it over. It knee length and made of lightweight material. The island flower pattern was also pretty appealing to her. She nodded. Yes, this was the dress for her.

Now that she had her dress, she needed to find some foot ware. Thankfully it didn't take her long to discover a pair of sandals in a similar shade to the dress. The brunette went off to the changing room and got into her summer gear.

 _Hm… what to do with my hair?_ She mused looking at herself in the mirror. Melanie gathered it up. she shook her head. No, not an updo. She let it go and picked a few smaller sections, twisting it into a braid. Melanie checked herself out in the mirror and nodded in approval. Yeah, she looked good. She turned to go only to find a blue flower clip resting on top of her other clothes. It was the perfect thing to finish off her outfit.

She slipped it into her hair and then left the changing room to go find the Doctor. Melanie discovered the Time Lord near the entrance to the wardrobe where they were going to meet. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and a white shirt. "You look ready for Tahiti", she remarked earning the Doctor's attention.

"Ellie…you look…beautiful", the Time Lord said stepping toward her. Melanie blushed at his compliment. He held out his hand and she took it. Together they walked out of the wardrobe, hand in hand.

* * *

The Doctor let go of her hand as soon as they reached the console room. "Right! Tahiti!" he declared rubbing his hands together. He went over to the console and proceeded to send his ship off to their destination. Melanie held onto the console, the pair exchanging smiles as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex.

Suddenly the ship jerked violently, startling both the Doctor and Melanie. "What's going on?" she asked as the instruments on the panels began to go crazy.

"I don't know", the Doctor replied rushing around pressing buttons and pulling levers in an attempt to get his ship back under control while Melanie clung onto the console tightly as the shaking grew more violent.

There was a loud thud as the TARDIS landed, throwing them both to the floor. Well, Melanie would've hit the grilled floor if it wasn't for the Doctor quickly grabbing her, taking the fall for the both of them.

"Are you ok?" he asked, searching her face for any signs of that she'd gotten hurt.

"I'm fine", the brunette answered "what about you?".

"I'm ok", the Doctor lied. Like the first time, it did hurt but honestly he would rather take the fall 1,000 times for his bonded than for her to get hurt once. Melanie got up allowing the Doctor to stand up as well. She looked over at the console "what the heck happened?"

"I don't know. She just went crazy", the Doctor replied.

"This may seem like a crazy question but have we fallen into another parallel universe again?" Melanie questioned as the Time Lord checked over the console.

"I don't think so", the Doctor replied "the controls seem to be working fine" he tried the scanner but it didn't turn on, not even when he hit the top of it.

Melanie headed down the ramp and pulled one of the doors open. Her eyes widened at what she saw "Uh Doctor…either I'm seeing double or there's another TARDIS outside", she said. That had the Doctor by her side in a flash.

"What?" he asked thoroughly surprised. There shouldn't be another TARDIS in Tahiti. He'd not been here before.

"Behold! Tahiti!" they heard an unfamiliar British voice say. The doors of the other TARDIS was flung open, revealing a floppy haired man with green eyes. Next to him was a red haired woman in a white dress. Behind them was a ginger woman and a young man with dirty blonde hair. "What!" the floppy haired man gaped at them. He then turned to the red haired woman. "Love, tell me I'm just imagining this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you're not imagining it", she said apologetically "I can both see AND sense him. He is previous you".

"What?!" the Doctor repeated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to emrynsigma, sophieschnau, StuntedDarkness, A Soul's Wish, Ronin Kenshin, TheMidnightwolf15, TheWitch1963, Raven Nightlance, GrainneSwann, angeltoretto5, WheeljacksGirl, Ravenclaw-Girl28, Olhelm, Isobelle Morris, Castiel forever, , LoveBuckyAndHawkeye, EdenIsana21, docwhox, Jessica Johnston, JadeGreenteaparty, Momochan77, Lusinka, larayray132434, TheSunRiseGiraffe, shainie for following/faving my story.**

 **Savethemadscientist: yep it most certainly is gonna be very interesting.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: thanks!**

 **MaidensTouchOfMadness : here's another update!**

 **NicoleR85: glad you like**

 **Noxy the Proxy: yep the plot thickens**

 **puppy24610: here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

"H-how? This is impossible!" the floppy haired man exclaimed stepping out of his TARDIS.

"Not really Doctor", the red head spoke up, stepping after him "you have met yourself before, remember?"

"This is different", Eleven insisted "he's me but not me".

"That makes zero sense", the ginger said with a Scottish accent "is he you or not?"

"He _is_ me but not ME", Eleven repeated.

"Parallel", the dirty blonde said "he's a parallel you, right?"

"Yes Rory, he is", Eleven confirmed.

Melanie glanced at her Doctor "I said a parallel universe didn't I?" she said a tiny bit smug.

"Ellie, travel to parallel universes are impossible", the Doctor told her.

"But we did it before", Melanie reminded him.

"Yes we did. However, that was simply an accident and I made sure that the crack we fell through was sealed", the Doctor said "I highly doubt that's happened again".

"How can you be so sure?" Eleven spoke up making them look at him.

"I just am", the Doctor insisted. He didn't want it to be a parallel universe. The last time they were in one, his Bonded got a nasty shock concerning the fate of her parallel counterpart. He was NOT going put her through that again.

"But ho-" Eleven started when the red head put a hand over his mouth.

"You shouldn't push it dear", she said "he's uneasy enough as it is". She removed her hand and turned to the pair "I think proper introductions are in order. I'm Alyssa Palmer and this is my fiancé, the Doctor. That's Amy Pond and her fiancé Rory Williams" she gestured to the ginger and dirty blonde "say hi you two".

Amy and Rory moved forward to stand at Alyssa and Eleven's side. "Hi", Amy said politely.

"Nice to meet you both", Rory added.

Melanie stepped forward and held out a hand "I'm Melanie Hannigan but most people just call me Ellie. And of course you know the Doctor, my Bonded".

Alyssa shook her hand "pleasure to meet you", she said politely "we were gonna head to the beach, if you'd like to join us", she offered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea", the Doctor replied "no offense to you lot, but I think its best if Ellie and I head off".

"None taken", Alyssa said.

"Well, have a safe journey", Eleven quickly said taking Alyssa's hand "come along Rory, Pond. The beach awaits!" and with that he strode off, pulling his fiancé with him.

"Enjoy your travels!" Alyssa managed to shout at the other Doctor and his Bonded before she got out of earshot.

"Well, they seemed nice", Melanie remarked.

"Yep", the Doctor agreed and then stepped back inside his own ship, Melanie following. She started to close the door when a sand like tentacle shot through the gap and grabbed hold of her. She screamed as it pulled her outside. "Ellie!" the Time Lord shouted, bolting after her.

"Doctor help!" she cried as it dragged her along the ground. The Doctor dove for her, latching tightly onto her arms and pulled as hard as he could, feet planted as firmly as possible on the sand. But as the yellow surface beneath his shoes wasn't the most stable so he just ended up being towed along too.

"Let go of her!" Alyssa shouted, having suddenly appeared, racing toward them. The Doctor, Amy and Rory hot on her heels. The Time Lady flung out her hands at the tentacle and it dissipated, leaving the Doctor and Melanie a heap on the sand.

"Are you alright?" the Time Lord asked his Bonded, frantically checking her over for injuries.

"Yeah, I think so", Melanie replied. The Doctor helped her to her feet and she glanced down at the sand "What the hell was that thing?" she asked.

"I have no idea", the Doctor replied. He looked at Alyssa, who by now had lowered her hands. "Thank you Ali", he said, extremely grateful that she showed up when she did.

"You're welcome", Alyssa said.

"Has the danger passed, love?" Elven asked his fiancé. The Time Lady knelt down and lightly placed a palm on the ground. She closed her eyes, her face twisting into one of concentration. The red head opened them after a moment and said

"Yes. Whatever that thing was, its gone for now".

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We leave", the Doctor replied.

"But what about that tentacally thing?" the ginger pressed "it still out there".

"If you four want to go look for it, be my guest", the Doctor said winding his arm around Melanie, holding her close "but I'm taking my Bonded out of here. Not gonna risk it coming after her again".

"If I was in your position, I wouldn't ask you to do that either", Eleven said, completely understanding where his parallel counterpart was coming from. If it had been Alyssa that it had gone after, he wouldn't hesitate to take her out of harms way.

"How about we escort you back to the TARDIS?" Alyssa offered "just in case it comes back".

"That's a good idea", Melanie agreed. The Time Lady was able to get rid of it once, she could do it again. The group walked back to where the two ship's were parked. But as soon as they got there, several tentacles burst out of the sand!

"Sexy!" Alyssa shouted watching helplessly as the two police boxes were yanked beneath the sand the by limbs made of the same substance.

 _"The females are next"_ an ominous sounding voice hissed from beneath their feet. Before anybody could do anything even more of those octopus like limbs shot through the sand and shoved the two Doctors and Rory away from the three females. Then a cyclone of sand whipped around Alyssa, Amy and Melanie, effectively trapping them.

Tenth and Eleventh Doctor's and Rory tried to get close but they couldn't. The wind was too strong. From inside the cyclone, the Time Lady tried to use her powers to create a gap so that they could escape but she was only able to make small ones and they kept disappearing as the sand was swirling around the trio too fast.

"Ali get us out of here!" Amy shouted.

"I'm trying!" Alyssa shouted back. Suddenly Melanie screamed making them both spin around. The brunette was being pulled into the sand! Both Amy and Alyssa grabbed hold of her arms to try and pull her out only to find that their feet was slowly sinking into the sand too. The trio struggled but to no avail.

By the time the cyclone had vanished, all three of the females had disappeared. "Amy!" Rory exclaimed as the 10th Doctor, rubbed his chest, the horrible emptiness he'd felt mere seconds before it had gone. "Where the hell are they?" the dirty blonde demanded "Doctor, where did they go?"

"Best guess. They've been taken into the ground with our ships", Eleven said seriously. Whatever that thing was had just made the worst mistake it could ever make in its entire existence. Taking his Alyssa from him was a big no-no and he knew that both Rory and the other Doctor was thinking the same way. That creature was going to get no mercy from him now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Rosenia, Sammywammy5, Deviants19, Sualkin, wolfgirl232323, Ed's lil Alchemist, fandomlover2k18, KLG868814, LilaRoseNight, silentdove93, ArianaJade, willrocket08, RayVonneAsham for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **Faery66: Here's another one!**

Out of the three females, it was the Time Lady who woke first. And the first thing she discovered was that she was tied down to an altar...again. "You've got to be kidding me", Alyssa complained, tugging the ropes that bound her wrists. _At least there isn't a crazy knife wielding soothsayer this time_ she mentally added as she concentrated on the ropes. The red head grinned as they stretched to the point of snapping, freeing her wrists.

She quickly united her ankles and hopped off the altar. It was at this point that she noticed Melanie and Amy were present too, tied down just like she had been. Though unlike herself, they weren't awake. Easy to rectify.

Alyssa went over to Amy first and placed her fingertips on her temples. She closed her eyes and mentally reached out to the ginger, trying to nudge her awake through her mind. It worked as a moment later, Amy stirred. "You ok?" Alyssa asked telekinetically freeing her friend from the ropes.

"I think so", Amy said, sitting up and rubbing her wrists "where the heck are we?"

"No idea", Alyssa said moving over to Melanie "And I don't care to find out either. I just want to get you and Ellie out of here as quickly as possible". She repeated the action that she'd done on Amy but she got a very different reaction from Melanie. The brunette freaked out.

The Time Lady quickly released her and Melanie latched herself onto Alyssa, trembling with fear. "It's alright", the red head said gently "you're safe now".

"My dear, that is where you are very wrong", a rather faux sweet voice spoke up. Alyssa spun around to see what appeared to a blonde haired lady wearing a Greek style dress of all things. Immediately, Alyssa pulled Amy behind her. "You are not safe at all", the woman continued, taking a step further into the room.

"Is that a threat?" Alyssa asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness rise within her for the two humans she was standing in front of.

"It's merely a statement of fact", the blonde answered.

"Regardless, I don't care for people making threats against my friends", Alyssa shot back " now either step aside or I'll forcibly move you".

Instead of moving, the woman laughed "oh Alyssa…" a flicker of confusion appeared on the Time Lady's face "You couldn't move me if you tried. You powers are no match for me". Before Alyssa could do anything, the woman raised a hand, lifting the Time Lady into the air. Alyssa cried out as she was flung through the air, hitting the wall hard.

"Ali!" Amy and Melanie exclaimed in unison. They rushed to help her, only to be tossed back onto the altars, the ropes wrapping themselves tightly around their wrists and ankles.

The woman walked over to Alyssa and crouched down. She touched the Time Lady's face, the red head jerking her head away.

"You and I are going to have so much fun", the woman smirked before she seemed to disintegrate before Alyssa's eyes and sank into her skin. Alyssa's body jerked several times before her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

On the beach, the pair of Time Lords and one distraught human was searching for three females. Well, the Doctors were busy scanning the sand with their sonics while Rory watched. "Do you think they're still alive?" he asked.

"Of course they are! We just have to get to them", Eleven replied pressing the tip of the sonic into the sand "come on open up", he urged under his breath. The Doctor was just as eager for the ground to open up. He wanted his Bonded back for the emptiness in his chest was killing him. He hated feeling it before and they'd chosen to split up. This was much worse as Melanie had been taken from him.

* * *

The Time Lady gasped, sitting bolt upright. She was back in the maze. It the centre to be specific where the Triwizard cup was sitting. "This is an interesting place", the blonde woman remarked making Alyssa quickly get to her feet.

"Get out", she ordered.

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked 'innocently'.

"Get out of my head", Alyssa repeated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…Alyssa", the woman said.

"You called me by my name before. How the hell do you know it?" The Time Lady demanded.

"I heard you say it", the woman answered "and now that I'm inside…I know all about you" The blonde smiled, eyeing her appreciatively "you're the perfect host for me despite it being a little crowded".

"That'll be because I'm currently using it", Alyssa told her, completely missing the glance the blonde had made at her stomach.

"Not for much longer", the woman smirked.

The Time Lady took a step toward the woman "I don't know who the hell you think you are…" she started.

"My name is Moira", the woman supplied.

"I don't care if you're the bloody queen of England", Alyssa shot back "this is my body and you can't have it" she stepped toward Moira.

"She's right", a familiar voice piped up and in a swirl of dirt, Jenny appeared and moved to stand in front of Alyssa "you want to take over my mother, you'll have to go through me".

"Me too", Donna agreed stepping next to Jenny.

"Same here", Steve said. Alyssa watched as the people she cared about appeared one by one. Both the Doctors were included too!

"H-how?" Moira stammered staring at them all. She should've been possessing Alyssa by now! Not being confronted by the Time Lady's loved ones.

"The mind is a funny thing", Alyssa said moving out from behind the large group "so full of surprises. And you just stepped into my mind without even considering what might be inside" the Time Lady shook her head "a very costly mistake".

Moira glared at her. She will take ownership of Alyssa's body! With that thought in mind she flung her arms out. Sand tentacles appeared, shoving everyone aside. Alyssa rolled over to see all her loved ones vanish, leaving her alone with Moira.

"Your body is mine!" the woman roared, rushing at the Time Lady.

Alyssa threw out a hand, throwing the woman away. She surged to her feet and darted over to the Triwizard cup. She should've been running away, trying to lose Moira in the maze but for some in explicable reason, she was drawn to the trophy instead.

When she grabbed it, a warmth flooded through her, making her gasp. It seemed to fill her with an overwhelming sense of strength. The Time Lady felt like she could very easily beat Moira. The red head turned to face the woman who so desperately wanted to possess her, the gold flecks in her eyes glowing slightly. She watched Moira get to her feet.

"We may be in your head…but you cannot beat me!" the woman shouted throwing many more sand tentacles at the Time Lady. Alyssa didn't even bat an eye as the flew toward her. She just simply held out a hand and they disintegrated.

Moira growled and started for her only to her stopped by an unseen force. Alyssa calmly walked toward her "I'm going to say this only once. Get the hell out of my head", she ordered, her eyes now glowing a brilliant gold. With an utterly terrified look on her face, Moira vanished.

* * *

Amy and Melanie watched as Moira burst out of Alyssa, stumbling to the floor completely scared. A far cry from earlier when she was threatening them. And they could see why when the Time Lady rose to her feet. She appeared to have an aura of power surrounding her. Plus not to mention that her eyes were glowing gold.

With a simple wave of her hand, Alyssa freed both Melanie and Amy again. She then walked toward Moira, who quickly scrambled backward. "My friends and I are going to leave now", the Time Lady stated "Don't try to stop us", she warned. Alyssa turned to the two human females "Lets go", she said. The pair nodded in agreement and they hastily left the room.

Moira sat there for several moments, still very much in shock about what had just happened. But as soon as the shock wore off, her face twisted into one of fury. She opened her mouth and let out an inhuman scream.

Down one of the corridors, the Time Lady and two humans heard the noise and they stopped dead, looking back the way they'd came "I think someone is seriously ticked off", Melanie stated.

"Then let's get out of here before the banshee goes on the warpath", Amy said.

"Agreed", Alyssa said. They started walking again, only managing several paces when the corridor starts to shake. "RUN!" the Time Lady shouted when a wave of sand suddenly came racing toward them. The trio sprinted as fast as they could away from it but it was no use, they were swept off their feet. The Time Lady and two humans screamed as the sand carried them down the corridor, through various twists and turns.

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed as the sand in front of them seemed to disappear. That only meant one thing, there was a sheer drop. And they were out to go over it!

The Time Lady's eyes turned gold as she grabbed both Amy and Melanie, holding them tightly. The trio suddenly stopped moving as if an invisible force had planted them firmly to the floor. The two humans risked moving their heads from Alyssa's shoulder and gaped when they saw the sand rushing around and over them… and yet not a single grain was touching them. Amy looked to Alyssa, opening her mouth to ask her what was happening, only to stare at her open mouthed.

The Time Lady's eyes were glowing a brilliant gold and even the streaks in her hair were glowing too. "Is this normal?" Melanie shouted over the roar of the sand.

"I don't know! I've never seen this before!" Amy yelled back. They watched as the sand eventually stopped rushing past them. As soon as this happened, Alyssa's eyes turned back to normal as did her hair.

"Are you two alright?" the Time Lady asked looking at the pair.

"Yeah…but what was that?" Melanie questioned. When the red head gave her confused look, she elaborated "the glowing eyes…the hair…the way we just stopped and the sand moved around us as if we were in a bubble".

"Oh…that", Alyssa said "I can't take the credit for it. It's the TARDIS' doing. And in any other situation I'd love to explain it to you but we're still in danger". She stood up, pulling the two humans with her.

"So where do we go now?" Amy asked looking around, noting several doorways in the corridor which she hadn't noticed before due to being rushed past by the sand "do we try one of those?"

"Seems a good a plan as any", Alyssa agreed. They started toward one of the doorways when the Time Lady's head snapped over to another on across that corridor. "They're here", she breathed.

"Who's here?" Melanie questioned.

"The TARDISes", Alyssa replied "I can feel them. Come on!" and with that she darted into the corridor.

"Ali!" Amy called, rushing after her, Melanie close behind. They practically bumped into her when she suddenly stopped.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes", the Time Lady remarked happily. Amy and Melanie stepped around her to see both blue police boxes sitting there.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" Melanie asked "I can't pilot the TARDIS. Can either of you?"

Amy shook her head "I can't but Ali can", the ginger answered.

"I won't be able to do two at once", Alyssa told them "that's imposs…." She trailed off when she heard the TARDIS speak.

 ** _There is a way. You'll need Melanie's key and a little time vortex._**

"Scratch that. It _is_ possible", Alyssa amended "but I'll need your key". She held out her hand for it and Melanie paced it in her palm. The second it touched her skin, the metal object turned gold. "Touch that against the console and the TARDIS will take you back to where she first landed", the Time Lady explained, holding the key out. Melanie took it, albeit a little hesitantly "It'll work, I promise", Alyssa added, sensing her apprehension "and we'll be right behind you".

The brunette nodded "I'll see you on the beach", she said and entered the TARDIS. Alyssa and Amy watched it start up a moment later.

The Time Lady turned to the ginger "shall we?" she asked, gesturing toward their box.

"I'm more than ready to leave this place", Amy replied. They walked toward the box, its door swinging open, the TARDIS ready to receive her daughter and the Girl Who Waited.

"You will not escape me!" Moira suddenly shrieked. Alyssa and Amy whirled around to see her standing there, utterly livid.

"Amy inside now!" the Time Lady ordered. Amy ran the remaining distance, entering the TARDIS. "Get her out of here Sexy!" Alyssa said to the TARDIS before she engaged the furious Moira.

* * *

Up on the beach the three males heard the most amazing of sounds, the TARDIS' materialization noise. And there were two of them! The Doctor's raced across the sand, leaving poor Rory scrambling to catch up. They found the ships appear exactly where they'd first landed. Melanie stepped out of one making the converse wearing Time Lord rush over to her, enveloping her in a big hug. He mentally thanked every deity in the universe that his Bonded was safe and sound. And he was never, ever going to let her go…ever again.

The other Doctor and Rory eyed the other one, anxious to see their fiancé's. However, Amy was the only one who exited the box and she didn't look happy. "Amy… where's Ali?" the Doctor asked.

"She stayed behind to deal with some psychotic blonde chick that was trying to possess her or something", Amy explained.

"What?!" Eleven exclaimed. They all watched him storm over to his TARDIS but he didn't even get to enter it when the ground suddenly shook rather violently. They all watched him storm over to his TARDIS but he didn't even get to enter it when the ground suddenly shook rather violently. The group stumbled around, struggling to keep their footing on the unstable ground. The sand then split open and a moment later a hand appeared. Eleven's eyes widened when he saw the ring on one of the fingers. It was his Alyssa!

He rushed over to the large crack, reached down and pulled the Time Lady out. A split second later, the sand closed up. "Is it over?" Melanie asked tentatively asked Alyssa leant heavily against her fiancé, the pair of them both sitting down on the sand.

"Yes, Ellie. Its over", Alyssa replied, closing her eyes. She was exhausted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Pierced Pretty and Perverse, ShadowJack98, salsas100, wag11137, Queensusie, DBug9702, musicalanime99, Naventis,ameliemallette1, mafiaunity, anime-aquarion-fan, uzumakiharuhi97, femke98, Tisor Wolf, Yukira-Kuchiki for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: Thanks! Glad you liked reading from both points of view. I enjoyed doing the crossover so keep an eye out for anymore in the future!**

 **kayleigh (Guest): here's another update!**

Melanie trailed her fingers through the dresses looking for something suitable to wear for dancing. The Doctor had insisted on taking her somewhere nice to make up for the awful trip to Tahiti. And his suggestion had been dancing. Unfortunately, he wouldn't reveal where or when their dance date was going to be so she had no clue as to which dress would be best.

"A little help TARDIS?" Melanie politely requested. She stepped back and watched the rails shift about until a golden coloured ball gown was revealed. It reminded her a little of Belle's dress from the dance scene. She carefully picked at the skirts, letting the soft material slide through her fingers. Melanie smiled. The TARDIS had picked the perfect one. She took it off the rail, carried it to the nearest changing room and put it on. Melanie then swept her hair back into an updo similar to Belle's before finding some matching shoes with small heels. She checked out her reflection in the full length mirror and nodded, happy with the way she looked. _Time to meet up the Doctor_ Melanie thought. She turned and left the wardrobe.

The Doctor was standing at the bottom of the stairs, fiddling with the cuffs if his tux while he waited for his Bonded. He shouldn't be nervous. There was honestly no reason to be. He looked up when he heard a tapping of heels and his mouth dropped open. She was a vision in gold. "Wow", he breathed, watching her walk down the stairs "you look beautiful".

"Thanks", Melanie said, smiling at his compliment "the TARDIS picked it".

"She chose well", the Doctor commented. He proffered his arm when she came off the bottom step. Melanie slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see", the Doctor replied. He led her down a few corridors before they stopped outside two ornate double doors. Melanie gaped in awe when the Time Lord opened them to reveal an impressive looking ballroom.

"She never ceases to amaze", Melanie breathed taking it all in as they entered.

"I agree", the Doctor said. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Melanie. "Ellie, would you do me the honour of this dance?" he asked.

"Uh…there isn't any music", Melanie pointed out. As soon as she said that, the opening bars to _Tale As Old As Time_ started. The Doctor held out his hand to her and she placed her hand in his. The Time Lord put his other hand on her waist while Melanie rested her free one on his shoulder. They started to dance.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

The Doctor smiled down at his Bonded as they waltzed around the ballroom. Melanie smiled up at him too.

 _Just a little change_

 _Small, to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

Melanie's skirts flared out as The Doctor twirled her on the spot.

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

The brunette let out a small laugh when the Doctor dipped her. He gave her a quick kiss when he pulled her back up.

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

The Doctor picked Melanie up and spun her around.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

The Time Lord cupped her face and lovingly kissed her again. "I love you", he declared.

"I love you too", Melanie said.

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

Melanie rested her head on the Doctor's chest and closed her eyes. Their dancing slowed to a gentle sway on the spot.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _Beauty and the beast_

As the song came to a close, the Doctor held Melanie in his arms. This moment right here was one he'd cherish for many years to come. For right now, he felt completely contempt…less burdened by the Time War.

"This was really nice", Melanie murmured.

"Does it make up for Tahiti?" the Doctor asked.

Melanie looked up at him and smiled "Yes, it does", she replied "in fact…would it be ok if we did this more often?"

"It would be more than ok", the Doctor replied. Regular dance dates with his Bonded? He liked the sound of that very much.

Melanie's smile grew "great", she said happily "So…fancy another dance?"

"Yes", the Doctor replied. As soon as he said that, another song started up. This time it was one that Melanie had once played before: _At The Beginning_. Melanie stepped back slightly, moving her hands back to his shoulders and the pair started to dance once more.

The moment the song was over, the Doctor took Melanie to the console room where he sent the TARDIS off to one of the most incredible sights the young woman had ever seen, her solar system in its entirety. "It's so beautiful", Melanie breathed.

"Oh, I don't know, I've seen better", the Doctor remarked, looking at her rather than the Milky Way. A pink tinge appeared on his Bonded's cheeks, making her look more beautiful in his eyes. He caressed her face before pressing his lips against hers.

Like with the other kisses, warmth flooded through Melanie's entire body. _So nice…._ She thought, closing her eyes, relishing the feeling. The Doctor stiffened slightly when he heard her voice in his mind. Could it be? Had she made a mental connection to him?

 _I'm glad you like it_ he said mentally, hoping that her mind would pick it up. He knew she did when Melanie pulled back suddenly and stared at him. "Did we just….?" She asked wondering along the similar lines to the Time Lord.

 _I think we did_ the Doctor mentally responded, startling the brunette slightly.

"Oh my god", Melanie laughed "we just made a telepathic connection!" she flung her arms around him happily.

"Yes, we did", the Doctor confirmed, his own hearts swelling with happiness at this news. He had no idea that their Bond would be anything like a typical one between Time Lords considering that Melanie was human but it seemed like that's exactly what it was going to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to 78, livesinasong13, katethepinkarrow, h3artb3ats5121, LivingALittle, xerxes39, Yukira-Kuchiki for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **Savethemadscientist: yep, cuteness overload. And the bond is the same between human and Time Lord as it is between two Time Lords.**

Sarah Jane watched from the pavement as the TARDIS appeared. The doors opened and the Doctor and Melanie stepped out. "Hey mum!" the brunette greeted.

"Hi sweetie", Sarah Jane said.

"So what was it that you wanted us to see?" the Doctor asked.

"You'll see in a minute", Sarah Jane replied "just watch the road". Melanie and the Doctor exchanged looks but turned to face the road anyway. Sure enough about a minute later grey human like shapes appeared.

"What the…" Melanie breathed, openly gaping at them. The Doctor stepped forward, closely inspecting one of the figures. Melanie's eyes widened when one of them moved toward the Time Lord. "Look out!" she cried. Before he could do anything, the grey figure walked right through him. "Are you ok?" she asked, rushing over to his side.

"Fine", the Doctor replied. He felt more uncomfortable than in pain.

"Mum, what are they?" Melanie questioned.

"Ghosts", Sarah Jane replied.

The Doctor frowned at that "Ghosts?" he repeated. He'd seen a lot of things in his travels and had encountered a few ghosts. The odd one having passed through him. But what he felt when that 'ghost' walked through him, wasn't the same as the other times. It felt much colder and left this sensation in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that this phenomenon was all kinds of wrong.

"That's what everyone is calling them", Sarah Jane explained "but I for one have a funny feeling about them. I don't think this is a natural occurrence".

"How so?" Melanie asked.

"Well, they seem to appear every day at set times and only stay around for a few minutes before they vanish", Sarah Jane said "the news call it 'The Ghost Shifts'".

The Doctor made a mental note of this fact. It was one more thing to make him believe, just like his former companion, that there was something very wrong with these ghosts. "When did this start?" he asked.

"I'll tell you inside", Sarah Jane said, glancing at her watch "They're going to vanish in 3…2…1…"

The moment she got to 1, the ghosts vanish. "Ok, that is really, really weird", Melanie remarked, slightly creeped out by it all. She, Sarah Jane and the Doctor go inside the house, closing the front door behind them.

"These ghosts appeared two months ago", Sarah Jane said as she started up the stairs, the Doctor and Melanie following her "completely out of nowhere. And London wasn't an isolated incident, it happened all over the world".

"If they just appeared like that, surely it would've caused panic", Melanie stated.

"Oh, people panicked alright. Then slowly but surely, everyone started to accept them", Sarah Jane said. The trio entered the attic where the older woman led them over to her desk. A few windows were open on the computer screen, displaying news stories/videos from all over the world.

"But not you", the Doctor said sitting down at the desk, pulling out his glasses and taking in the information on the screen.

"Trust me, I wanted to believe but there was always something about them that made me sceptical", Sarah Jane admitted "whether it was the was the 'shifts' or that fact that large concentrations of these things are around major landmarks all over the world, in some kind of military display…" she gestured to the screen.

"It made you want to try and discover the truth", the Doctor finished.

"Yep", Sarah Jane confirmed "problem is, I haven't gotten very far. That's why I called you".

"I'm glad that you did", the Doctor said and started to type on the computer.

"Does anybody fancy a cuppa?" Melanie asked after a moment.

"I'll have one, thanks", the Doctor replied, glancing at his Bonded with a smile.

"Great", Melanie said, returning it "mum?"

"Sounds good, thanks sweetie", Sarah Jane answered.

"Ok, two teas coming up", Melanie said and left the attic. She headed to the kitchen and popped some water into the kettle. While it was boiling, she heard a knock at the door. The brunette went to the front door and when she opened it, she found that there was no one there. Melanie stepped out of the house and a knife was plunged into her stomach.

The brunette gasped in agonising pain as the owner of the hand came into her field of vision. It was her uncle. "You should've known better than to think you could escape from me", he said. He lowered her to the floor "I wish I could watch you die", he fake crooned, stroking her hair "but I have other places to be. Goodbye Melanie".

In the attic, the Doctor shot up from his chair having felt a flash of pain in his abdomen. He bolted out of the attic with a rather startled Sarah Jane following him. "Doctor what is the…" she broke off and gasped at the sight of her daughter lying on the floor by the front door, blood staining her shirt "Melanie!" she cried.

The Doctor carefully placed his hands over her wound, apologising when Melanie cried out. "What happened honey?" Sarah Jane asked taking hold her hand.

"Uncle…h-he found me", Melanie whimpered. At this statement, the Oncoming Storm began emerge but the Doctor pushed it back. He can deal with that monster later, right now he needed to save his Bonded.

"I'm sorry for this", the Doctor said before he started to heal her wound with regenerative energy. Melanie let out a scream as her skin knitted itself back together, her hand grasped her adoptive mother's so tightly Sarah Jane was sure that she was going to break it. The young brunette then passed out from the pain.

"Is she ok?" Sarah Jane asked, scared.

"I've healed her wound", the Doctor replied "all she needs now is rest". He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"I really hope this doesn't set her back", Sarah Jane said fiddling with the duvet that now covered her adopted daughter "She's come so far from when I first met her".

"If it does set her back, I'll help her get through it", the Doctor assured her "I promise".

Two streets over, Melanie's uncle, Richard, sauntered along the pavement unable to keep the smirk from his face. At long last he'd gotten rid of his niece! "Hold it right there", a young male voice said in a Scottish accent. Richard turned around to see a ginger haired man standing there, pointing a rather strange looking gun at him. "You hurt my mother", he accused.

Richard scoffed "I did nothing of the sort. I don't even know your mother", he said.

"Yes, _you_ did", Orion shot back "Melanie Hannigan. And now you're going to pay for it". He grabbed Richard's wrist and pressed a button on his vortex manipulator making the pair of them vanish.

They reappeared in an abandoned warehouse where River Song was perched on a crate, patiently waiting. "This him?" she asked, standing up.

"It is", Orion confirmed "I found him strolling down the road with a stupid smirk on his face".

"Well, we're going to have to change that, aren't we?" River said with a look on her face which told Richard that he should be very, very afraid.

 **AN: Orion Hanson belongs to SaberbladePrime. His outfit can be found on SaberbladePrime's Pinterest page. To get to the page, 'SaberbladePrime pinterest' into the search bar and pick the first link that comes up.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to funkyferret, animeloveranimegunner, HBR the dark princess, Arcknight3, Ice Jewel of eternal beauty for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! I'm glad you like the way I put Orion and River into the story.**

 **Savethemadscientist: yeah, she does seem like the kind of person to be sceptical of the 'ghosts'. Yep, Ellie's uncle should be very, very afraid of those two.**

After what seemed like forever, Melanie opened her eyes. "Mum?" she said, looking up at her blearily.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Sarah Jane asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like I've just been healed from a knife wound", Melanie replied, sitting up and wincing slightly "where's the Doctor?" she questioned, noticing the absence of her Bonded. She figured that he would've been glued to her side until she'd woken up.

"He had to go investigate another Ghost Shift", Sarah Jane answered "but he promised to be back soon".

"Ok", Melanie said touching her chest. She could feel a dull ache, very similar to when they were in the parallel world. She really hoped it wouldn't be too long before she had him with her again. She didn't like this feeling one bit. "Mum…can I have a cup of tea?" Melanie asked after a moment.

"Of course", Sarah Jane replied. She pressed a light kiss to her adopted daughters forehead "I'll be back in a minute", she assured her and then left the room. As soon as she was gone Melanie glanced down at the blood stain on her shirt. She gingerly touched it. _I can't believe he found me_ she thought. She'd been so sure that she was safe, that he didn't know where she was. Melanie shook her head, mentally pulling herself together.

The brunette slid out of bed and tugged off her shirt, discarding it onto the floor. Melanie then grabbed a fresh t-shirt from her drawers and put it on. She'd barely gotten her hair out from under the clean top when Sarah Jane called up to her. "Sweetheart! Could you come down please!"

"Ok!" Melanie called back. She headed down the stairs, pausing when she saw her adoptive mother standing at the bottom with a couple of soldier boys. "Mum, what's going on?" she asked.

"These 'gentlemen' are going to take us to Canary Warf", Sarah Jane replied.

"Why?" Melanie questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there ma'am", one of the soldiers said "but we need to go now".

~Canary Warf/Torchwood~

The Doctor turned toward the doors when he felt the presence of his Bonded, replacing the aching emptiness that was in his chest before. The double doors opened and two soldiers entered followed by Melanie and Sarah Jane. The younger brunette pushed past the soldiers, hurrying toward the Doctor. The Time Lord met her half way, engulfing her in a massive hug. "You ok?" he asked checking her over, looking for any signs of distress or pain from what her uncle did.

"I will be", Melanie honestly answered.

"Well, this is a nice reunion but we need to get back to the matter at hand", a female voice spoke up.

"And who are you?" Melanie asked.

"Yvonne Hartman", the blonde answered "its nice to finally meet you Melanie Hannigan".

"How do you know my daughters name?" Sarah Jane queried, slightly defensive as her protective side towards her adopted child flared up.

"I know a lot of things, Sarah Jane Smith", Yvonne said with a smirk "for example I know that your adoptive daughter is the Doctor's Bonded". At those words the Doctor tightened his grip on Melanie.

"That's why she's brought here? Because she's my Bonded?" he questioned.

"That's the alien soulmate thing, right?" Jackie suddenly piped up before Yvonne could answer. Rose had sort of explained it to her but she still couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"Yes it is", Melanie replied.

"Its true we did bring Melanie here because of the connection the pair of you have", Yvonne admitted.

"If you think you're going to keep her prisoner here too, think again", the Doctor said, his voice taking on an angry tone. It was one thing to keep him prisoner at Torchwood so they could use him for information but to hold his Bonded captive… there was no way in hell he was letting that happen.

"What?! You were going to hold my daughter prisoner!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"She was going to be our guest for an extended period of time", Yvonne said calmly, trying to placate the woman.

"Well, it's not going to happen. Ever!" Sarah Jane said firmly.

"She's right, its not happening", the Doctor agreed adamantly, stepping forward, getting right in Yvonne's face "you're going to let Melanie go home, right now".

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, yet", Yvonne confessed "She's your Bonded so she's your incentive to help". The Doctor's jaw clenched as the Oncoming Storm began to surface.

"You…." he trailed off when his Bonded reached out and touched his shoulder.

"We should help her", Melanie stated.

"Ellie…" The Doctor started but the brunette cut him off with

"I know you're not happy but the ghost situation is more important right now. Once that's dealt with then you can argue with her about keeping me as a 'guest'"

The Doctor looked at Melanie knowing that she was right. They unfortunately had bigger problems to deal with but once it was all sorted, then he was going to show Yvonne why he has the moniker, the Oncoming Storm. "Alright", the Time Lord said "I'll help".

"Good", Yvonne said. She walked over to a large door and pressed her ID card against the digital lock next to it. When the door opened, she walked in "you can help by telling us what you think of this", she said. Inside the room was a rather large bronze sphere was suspended in mid-air.

"What is that thing?" Jackie asked.

"We got no idea", Yvonne said.

"What's wrong with it?" Melanie questioned, gaping up at the sphere.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" the Torchwood scientist, Rajesh, counter asked her.

"I don't know. Its feels weird", Melanie answered.

"Well, the sphere has a similar effect on everyone", Yvonne told her.

"We tried analysing it using every device imaginable", Rajesh said. The Doctor put on his 3D glasses and looked up at the sphere, seeing the same red and green particles around it just like the 'ghost'. "But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass", the scientist continued.

"That doesn't make sense", Sarah Jane said "I can see it".

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off…nothing. It is…absent", Rajesh said.

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne asked.

"This is a Void Ship", the Doctor answered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Janahth, Kalniczanka, foxheartwildchases, Yui123, lilrosebuds, Mizzuki, Gairah for following/faving my story.**

 **Savethemadscientist: yep we're very close to the end of season 2.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

"What's a Void Ship?" Melanie questioned.

The Doctor pulled off his glasses "Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but…it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void", he explained sounding worried. His Bonded stepped up to him, picking up on his worry and took his hand.

"And what's the Void?" Rajesh asked as the Doctor sat down on the bottom step of the step ladder, pulling Melanie with him.

"The space between dimensions", the Time Lord replied "There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end" his grip tightened on Melanie's hand slightly "My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell".

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asked.

"To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang…end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides", the Doctor explained "You'd exist outside the whole of creation".

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it", Yvonne said smugly.

"Oh, yes", the Doctor said looking at her.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked.

"Are you mad?" Sarah Jane questioned "after what he's just told you, you still want to open it?" she shook her head "unbelievable".

"You're not opening it", the Doctor stated, standing up, tugging Melanie to her feet as he was still clinging onto her hand "What we need to do is send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake", Yvonne told him.

"Show me", the Doctor said and strode out of the room, turning left with Melanie.

"No Doctor", Yvonne called after him and he changed direction.

"Not a word", the Doctor said to Melanie, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Wasn't going to say anything", she said "though I am wondering what Rose's mother is doing here".

"It was an accident. I was doing some investigating near the Powell Estate, trying to pinpoint the source of the ghosts when she and Rose showed up. Long story short, I located the source which was here and left pretty quickly only to find I had two guests onboard the TARDIS", the Doctor quickly explained.

"Wait, two?" Melanie questioned "Rose is here as well?"

"She is", the Doctor confirmed "she's in the TARDIS at the moment. Or at least I think she is".

"Oh…great", Melanie mumbled. She had nothing against Jackie but her daughter on the other hand… she was the last person that she ever wanted to see.

"Ellie, I promise as soon as we're done here, I'm taking them home and you'll never have to see them again", the Doctor vowed.

"That's easier said than done", Melanie stated "Yvonne isn't exactly going to let us leave, remember?"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Miss Hartman", the Doctor assured her.

* * *

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world", Yvonne explained showing the Doctor and Melanie a white wall "Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up".

"How did you even find it?" the Doctor asked.

"We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it", Yvonne continued.

The Doctor put on his 3D glasses "You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?" he questioned rhetorically "How much money have you got?"

"Enough", Yvonne said walking away. Melanie watched her go and the Doctor contemplated the wall.

"Hold on a minute…this is Canary Warf!" Jackie exclaimed as she took a look at the view outside the large window in Yvonne's office "it is, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is", Sarah Jane confirmed, joining her at the window.

"That's the public's name for it", Yvonne spoke up, making them glance at her "But to those who are in the know, its Torchwood".

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality", the Doctor said leaning against the doorframe "And that hole, you think, 'oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?' Nah, you think 'let's make it bigger!'"

"It's a massive source of energy", Yvonne said turning to him "If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes". She left the office and entered the main area.

"Miss Hartman, you need to stop this next Ghost Shift", Sarah Jane said firmly. It didn't take a genius to work out that having a hole in the fabric of reality is never a good thing. And making it bigger with each Ghost Shift was even worse!

"I don't think so", Yvonne said.

"I'm warning you, cancel it", the Doctor said angrily. They were trying to tell her the dangers of what she was doing and she wasn't listening to them!

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man", Yvonne griped.

"Let me show you", the Doctor said and walked around to the other side of the partition, taking out his sonic as he does so "Sphere comes through" he flashed the device at the glass causing a small hole to appear in one of the Torchwood's Os. The glass splintered and cracked, extending outwards from the hole "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and…" the Doctor raised his hand and ever so lightly touched the glass. It shattered all over the floor.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful", Yvonne said making Melanie's mouth drop open at how easily she just dismissed the Doctor's warning. Was she stupid or something?! Yvonne turned to the rest of the staff "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute".

"Ms Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it", the Doctor said following after her. He still couldn't believe that even after him showing her what was going to happen, Yvonne was still going to go ahead. He _had_ to stop her! What she was doing was endangering his Bonded and the rest of the planet!

"We have done this a thousand times", Yvonne said, waving him off.

"Then stop at a thousand!" the Doctor shouted.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it", Yvonne assured him.

The Doctor and Yvonne stared at each other in a battle of wills, until… "Okay", the Time Lord said lightly.

"Sorry?!" Yvonne asked startled that he'd just given up so easily.

"Never mind! As you were", the Doctor said going into the office to grab a chair.

"What, is that it?" Yvonne asked staring at him in disbelief.

"No! Fair enough. Said my bit " The Doctor said settling into the chair and beckoned Melanie over. When she came over to him, he tugged her down to sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her "Don't mind us. Any chance of a cup of tea?" the Doctor asked as Melanie made herself comfortable on his lap, resting her head against his chest.

"Ghost Shift in 20 seconds", the young black woman, Adeola, announced.

"Mm! Can't wait to see it!" The Doctor remarked.

"You can't stop us", Yvonne argued.

"No, absolutely not!" the Doctor said lightly "Pull up a chair, Rose, Sarah Jane. Come and watch the fireworks", he added cheerfully to two older women who came to stand behind the chair.

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds…Nine…eight…" Yvonne stares at the Doctor and his Bonded, slightly uneasy. The Time Lord looked back at her, just daring her to go through with it while he traced circles on the back of Melanie's hand. "Seven…six…five…four…three…two…"

"Stop the shift" Yvonne cut in "I said stop".

"Thank you", the Doctor said.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible…" Yvonne reluctantly said "But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything", Yvonne said getting their attention back on the subject at hand.

"Glad to be of help", the Doctor said.

"And someone clear up this glass", Yvonne called to the room "They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess", she added to the Time Lord before she disappeared into her office.

* * *

Yvonne sat at her desk eyeing the Doctor's feet that were crossed on the desk, the Time Lord having plonked himself in a chair looking completely relaxed. Melanie stood behind his chair. "So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?"

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball", the Doctor guessed.

"Yvonne?" Rajesh called through a video link, a small window popping up on the laptop showing the Sphere Chamber "I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor".

Yvonne turned the laptop around so that Melanie and the Doctor could see Rose standing next to Rajesh. "She one of yours?" Yvonne asked. The brunette stiffened at the sight of the blonde, the slap the teenager gave her immediately springing to mind.

"Never seen her before in my life", the Doctor said, reaching around to take her hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it to try and calm her.

"Good! Then we can have her shot", Yvonne said.

"Oh all right then", the Doctor sighed "that's Rose Tyler".

"Sorry" Rose waved "Hello".

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne asked nodding to Jackie.

"I'm her mother", Jackie said proudly.

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne asked.

"He kidnapped me!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother…" the Doctor pleaded.

"Charming", Jackie muttered.

"I've got a reputation to uphold!" the Doctor argued. Melanie lightly whacked him around the back of his head with her free hand.

"Hello, you travelled with my mother", she reminded him. Sarah Jane smiled at Melanie's defence of her and including her continued use of the words 'mum' and 'mother', instead of labelling her as her adoptive mother. It was nice.

"That's different", the Doctor said. Before Jackie could protest, a noise suddenly started up in the Rift Chamber getting all of their attention. "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift" those working at the computers simply ignored Yvonne "Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!" she pointed at the lever which was rising upwards on its own. "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone" the trio working away, again just ignored her "Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!"

Two scientists rush over to the levers and struggle to push them down. Melanie ran over to Adeola and paled when she saw the all too familiar pods in her ears "it can't be", she breathed. "Doctor, you've gotta see this", she called and he came over.

"Oh no", the Doctor muttered. He'd hoped that they'd never see those kinds of ear pods ever again.

"What is it?" Yvonne asked wondering why they looked so worried.

"It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. We've seen this before" the Doctor took out his sonic "Sorry. I'm so sorry", he said sincerely before holding the sonic by the ear piece and pressed the button. Adeola screamed in pain as the pods were deactivated and slumped over her desk. Gareth and Matt collapsed in the same way suggesting that their ear pods were connected.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne demanded.

"They're dead", the Doctor stated.

"You killed them", Jackie said horrified.

"No he didn't", Sarah Jane said as the Doctor turned to the computer "he'd never do something like that".

"Well, clearly he's done just that", Jackie argued "you killed them!" she repeated.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this", the Doctor said angrily.

"What are those ear pieces?" Yvonne questioned.

"Don't", the Doctor warned.

"But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?" Yvonne asked curious.

"Trust me, leave them alone", the Doctor said going over to Matt's computer.

"But what are they?" Yvonne reached for one of Adeola's ear pods and pulled it out. Melanie blanched when she saw the brain tissue attached to it. "Oh god! It goes inside their brain!" she cried, dropping the pod, utterly revolted.

"What about the Ghost Shift?" the Doctor asked Yvonne.

"Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?" Yvonne asked.

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system", the Doctor answered.

"Who's they?" Yvonne questioned.

The Doctor takes out his sonic from his pocket and holds it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly on the spot "It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it" he darted off as he received a signal "Jackie, Ellie, Sarah stay here!"

"I guess we're staying here then", Jackie said turning to the brunettes.

"Seems like it", Sarah Jane agreed "honey are you alright?" she asked noticing Melanie rubbing her chest.

"Yeah, fine", she replied, trying to ignore the slight dull ache in her chest due to the absence of her Bonded. She really hoped that this was going to stop at some point. They watched several scientists struggle with the levers down the stop the Ghost Shift but light only grew brighter. Melanie shifted closer to Sarah Jane, feeling really uneasy. "I want the Doctor", she whimpered.

"I know", Sarah Jane said softly, rubbing her back.

Suddenly the Doctor and Yvonne were escorted in by several Cybermen, hands behind their heads. "Get away from the machines!" the Time Lord ordered "do what they say, don't fight them!"

The Cybermen revealed their weapons and shot one of the scientists dead. "What are they?" Jackie asked, terrified.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent", one of the metal men replied. It clamped a fist to its chest and the lever rises once more, beginning the Ghost Shift.

"Here come the Ghosts", the Doctor said quietly, shifting over to where Melanie was standing, trembling against Sarah Jane. He put an arm around her.

"Oh my god", she breathed, clutching onto his coat tightly when numerous Ghosts stepped through the light, though these looked more defined… they looked like Cybermen "all the Ghosts are Cybermen".

"And there's millions of them all around the world", Sarah Jane added.

"They're invading the whole planet", Yvonne stated.

The Doctor shook his head "no, it's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory", he corrected. He tightened his grip on his Bonded as he felt her shake even more.

"But what about the Void Ship thing?" Sarah Jane questioned, quietly "does it belong to the Cybermen?"

"Doubtful", the Doctor replied "they don't have the technology to create it, its way beyond them" to the Cybermen, he added louder "how _did_ you create the Sphere?"

"The Sphere is not ours", one of Cybermen answered.

"So if its not yours, who's is it?" Sarah Jane queried.

"It's origin is unknown. The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds, we only followed", one of the Cybermen replied.

"Then what's inside it…?" Melanie whispered, fearfully.

"Rose is down there", Jackie put in, extremely worried for her daughter's safety. And she had every right to be for the sphere contained one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. Four Daleks.

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to emmit. Colnar, Ryane for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks. You'll see soon enough how Rose will react to seeing Melanie.**

 _"I'm scared"_ , Melanie mentally whispered to the Doctor.

 _"I know but I'm going to get you out of this safely, I promise"_ , the Time Lord mentally vowed, pressing his forehead against hers.

One of the Cybermen, the Cyberleader approached Yvonne who was now sitting behind her desk. "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender", it ordered.

"Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority", Yvonne sassed without any trace of fear in her voice.

"You have now", the Cyberleader stated "I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind" while still holding onto his Bonded, the Doctor slipped on his 3D glasses "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us".

That of course incited panic in the streets. Instead of surrendering, the army showed up and began to fire upon the Cybermen. "I ordered surrender", the Cyberleader said as he moved over to the window to watch the fighting below.

"You really know nothing of the human race", Sarah Jane spoke up "You're on every street. You're in our homes. Our children are in danger. Of course we're going fight back". Melanie managed to crack a smile at her adoptive mother. Even the Doctor was proud of the way she spoke.

"Scan's detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber", one of the Cybermen stated.

"Units 1065 and 1066 will investigate Sphere chamber", the Cyberleader ordered, turning to them.

"We obey", the Cybermen said in unison and left the Rift Chamber. It wasn't long before an image of the two Cybermen were seeing appeared on Yvonne's laptop. The Doctor stared horrified at the screen when he saw the Dalek. _It can't be… they were all destroyed!_

 _"Identify yourselves"_ , Dalek Thay ordered.

 _"You will identify first"_ , one of the Cybermen shot back.

 _"State your identity"_ , Thay repeated.

 _"You will identify first"_ , the Cybermen repeated.

 _"Daleks do not take orders", Thay stated._

 _"You have identified as Daleks"_ , the Cybermen said.

"Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" Jackie whispered to the Time Lord, petrified at the thought of her daughter being down there with those monsters.

"Phone", the Doctor whispered.

"What?" Jackie asked, confused.

"Phone!" the Doctor hissed at her. The older Tyler discretely handed it to him and the Time Lord dialled Rose. Thankfully there was a click on the other end, signalling the teenager had picked up.

"She's answered", the Doctor said much to Jackie's relieve "She's alive. Why haven't they killed her?"

"Well, don't complain!" Jackie said.

"They must need her for something", the Doctor surmised.

"Need her for what though?" Melanie asked.

"No idea", the Time Lord replied.

 _"We must protect the Genesis Ark"_ , he heard one of the Dalek's say through the phone.

"The Genesis Ark?" the Doctor murmured with a frown of confusion.

 _"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant"_ , the Cyberman said.

 _"Daleks have no concept of elegance",_ Dalek Thay informed the Cybermen.

 _"This is obvious",_ the Cyberman agreed _"But consider, our technologies are compatible_. Cybermen plus Daleks _"_.

 _"They're insane_ ", Melanie said to the Doctor.

 _"I know. But this is what they do"_ , the Time Lord told her _"you saw it in the parallel world"._

 _"Wish they would've stay there"_ , Melanie mentally grumbled.

 _"You propose an alliance?"_ Thay asked.

 _"This is correct"_ , the Cyberman confirmed.

 _"Request denied"_ , Thay said. Melanie flinched when the three of them fired on each other, the Dalek ending up being victorious. As the Cybermen were no more, the screen on the laptop went black.

"Open visual link", the Cyberleader ordered and the screen came back on, this time showing them the Sphere Chamber. Melanie's jaw clenched when she saw Rose. She wasn't one for hating people but she really didn't like the blonde. Especially since she wasn't very nice to her AND she slapped her. That was something that was not soon going to forget. "Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen"

 _"This is not war. This is pest control"_ , Dalek Sek corrected.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" the Cyberleader asked.

 _"Four"_ , Sek replied.

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?" the Cyberleader questioned.

 _"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek"_ , Sek corrected _"You are superior in only one respect"._

"What is that?" the Cyberleader queried.

 _"You are better at dying_ " Sek stated _"Raise communications barrier!"_

For the second time the laptop screen went black. Even Jackie's phone cut off. Cyberleader once again turns to his other Cybermen. " Quarantine the Sphere chamber", he ordered "Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel". The Doctor, Jackie, Melanie and Yvonne were grabbed by the Cybermen.

"No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" Yvonne cried as they dragged her away. The Cybermen started to drag the others away as well when one of them spoke up, gesturing to the Doctor.

"This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information"

At this statement, the Doctor was held back as the other Cybermen took the three females away. Though they had to hold him tighter as Melanie was led closer to the door, his instincts to protect his Bonded kicking in. "You hurt Ellie, I won't help you. I'll _end_ you", he threatened, the Oncoming Storm itching to come out.

~unoccupied floor~

"It's going to be ok", Sarah Jane whispered to Melanie who was shaking and crying with fear as they were lead to a curtained off area where other Torchwood personnel were being upgraded.

"I don't see how", Melanie whimpered "we're gonna die!"

~Rift Chamber~

"No you won't", The Doctor muttered, her frightened thoughts having filtered into his mind. He darted towards the door only to be stopped by one of the Cybermen. "Get out of my way", he growled angrily.

"You may not leave", the Cyberman stated.

"Then let Ellie go", the Doctor demanded.

"No. She will be upgraded, like all humans", the Cyberman said as firmly as a tin man stripped of all his emotions could. A second Cyberman came up behind the Time Lord and struck him around the back of the head.

"He is proof that emotions are dangerous", the Cyberman stated.

"Affirmative", the one blocking the door agreed, looking down at the unconscious Time Lord.


End file.
